Snatching Sarah
by Spartacus1997
Summary: Sarah is used as a slave by her sister Tori. If she disobeys, her powers are taken away. She has resigned herself to a life of servitude. But when an American called Uriel Benedict is invited to a business dinner she feels she has to warn him about the corrupt intentions of Tori and her husband. But there is more than corruption at stake. Rated T for safety.
1. I Introduce Myself

**Hi guys!**

**So, here's the first chapter of Snatching Sarah.**

**It's Uriel's story.**

**Hope it pleases.**

**It might take a while longer than the others to finish as i am doing another story on Wattpad.**

**My other stories are Helping Kate and Thinking Of Marian.**

**I hope you like this.**

**Please comment as i need feedback.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"Sarah!"

I shuddered and wiped my hands on the dishcloth, before sprinting up the stairs into the hall.

"I'm here!" I shouted.

My sister Tori rounded the corner of the scary big staircase.

"There you are! Where were you?" She frowned and grabbed my wrist hard in her vice like grip. I winced and my shoulders hunched.

I could feel her searching through my mind, looking for something I shouldn't have done.

"I was just doing dinner." I said quietly.

Tori sniffed and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Well, we'll see about that won't we? Now, I need help getting ready. Jacob is coming home tonight and I need to look extra special."

I shifted on the black marble floor. "I should finish dinner first. The spaghetti will stick to the pan if I leave it."

Tori stood up straight. "What did you say?"

I shrank. She was so tall. At least 6 foot. And that was without heels. "Nothing Tori, I'll come and help you."

She smiled bitterly. "Yes, that's what I thought. For a second I thought you said you needed to do something else. And that would be disastrous, wouldn't it?"

I nodded and stared at my scuffed boots. There was a tear in the sole which I'd had to stick together with selotape.

"Good." My sister carried on. "Because saying that would be going against me. And that would be the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"Yes Tori." I fiddled with the hem of my patched up shirt.

"And then you'd get punished." Tori smiled and pulled me into a thin, cold hug.

I froze up and stared over her shoulder at the massive mahogany doors.

"And we both know how much I hate punishing you. But, you see Sarah, it has to be done. You have to obey. You owe it to me."

She let me go and I stepped back. My sister grabbed my chin between her beautifully manicured fingers. "Now, come and help me."

I followed her up the red carpeted staircase. It was massive. The only thing in a massive hallway. It was stupid how big this house was. It was a hallway for God's sake. It didn't need to be the size of an aircraft carrier.

Tori glided up the stairs ahead of me, holding her long black velvet gown in her hand to stop her Prada shoes tearing the hem.

We walked down the everlasting halls until we got to the dormitory wing. A row of pictures lined the walls. Great battles and portraits of the family. Tall doors were dotted between them and huge crystal windows glared at me form the end of the corridor.

I glared at Tori's back, hoping my eyes would turn into lasers any day now.

Tori swept through one of the doors and I followed her into the blue dressing room. Yup, my sister had a dressing room. They were that posh. She also had her bedroom, her husband's bedroom and a joint room they shared to keep up 'marital duties'. It was disgusting, seriously. They went at it like rabbits. I was really surprised there weren't already at least three little ones running havoc around the place.

Actually, I'm not surprised. Having kids meant getting pregnant. That meant pregnancy and my sister was way too concerned with her figure to go messing it up with hormones and baby bumps.

Bitch.

She sat delicately on her stool in front of the dressing table and tossed her thick, dark hair over her shapely shoulders. "Come on then Sarah. Work your magic."

I sighed and picked up the mother of pearl hairbrush. I held her hair over my arm and brushed it gently until it was soft and tangle free.

"What are you going to wear tonight?" I asked.

She sighed loudly, like it was an inconvenience having to think of all her lovely gowns in her walk in wardrobe. "The black I think. The one with the silk and the train."

I imagined the soft, delicate silk. It had a sweeping neckline that covered the bits that needed to be but stopped at the waist.

"Hair up I think. It will show off your neck."

She nodded and smiled, her eyes closed. I debated stabbing her in the neck with the tweezers but the blood would get on floor and her husband would kill me.

I joke you not.

I swept her hair up into a seamless plait at the back of her head and pulled a tendril loose at the front. Picking up the curling irons I twisted it round and held it there.

If I moved it slightly closer to her neck…

Tori's eyes snapped open and met mine in the mirror. She raised a beautifully shaped eyebrow.

I dropped my head and moved the curling iron away. The hair came out in a corkscrew curl. I pulled it a few times with my fingers so it was left as a subtle curl.

As I stepped away to fetch the gown Tori grabbed my wrist. I froze.

She looked at me in the mirror. "Don't try and get rid of me Sarah."

She tightened her grip. "I could take your life with one thought. It wouldn't take long. It would hurt you. But I'd just gain from it. I could take all your power in one thought."

She let go and smiled sweetly at me. Holding up one finger she said, "One thought."

I nodded and walked quickly into her wardrobe. Both walls were lined with dresses and stylish trouser suits. There were cupboards full of clothes and racks of shoes. A full length mirror lined the back wall. I grabbed the black dress and held it up in front of the mirror. It was beautiful. It suited Tori perfectly.

I caught my own eye in the mirror and stared for a second.

I wasn't beautiful.

Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not one of those annoying girls who say they're ugly just to get compliments.

I'm not beautiful, but I know I'm not ugly.

I have long, thick dark hair. Tori's is black, midnight black. Mine is blood red. Not dyed either. Natural. Sometimes it's called brown but it's not.

I have dark brown eyes that haven't sparkled for years. They used to show every emotion I felt, but not anymore. Now, all they show is a broken woman whose only hope is gone.

Downer alert much.

I'm about 5 foot 9/10 but I don't change that much. If anything, I get smaller every day. All I seem to do is hunch up and shrink in my skin. I gave up standing straight five years ago when Tori accused me of being uppity and took my ability to read for two weeks.

That's the other thing. We're Savants.

I'm guessing you know what that means. People who have a power each. They can also do telepathy and telekinesis.

And we also have soulfinders.

I know, nice word right?

Good bloody luck in finding one.

Your soulfinder is your partner. Your soul mate.

Together you're more powerful and the love you have is unreal.

It's kinda pathetic.

I haven't found mine. I doubt I will. Tori wouldn't allow it.

I'm 24. And I'm slipping slightly. I'm just getting sadder and quieter. But, then as soon as I get in private I change. It's weird if you think about it. I'll be kicking walls and screaming into my pillow. I'm like that when Tori isn't here. I used to be fun. Chatty and happy, laughing all the time. I had a lot of friends and I enjoyed life. My mouth got me in trouble a lot when I back chatted the teachers. I really like drawing and cooking reading. I like losing myself into other worlds. I'd quite like to be an artist but I gave that idea up when I realised what plan Tori had in mind for me.

This could sound whiny, but life's unfair.

When I was fifteen my parents died in a car crash, a pile up. I was in the car.

I still remember all the bashed up metal, the screaming, the smoke.

My parents combined their power to put a force field around me in the back. But they died as the fire caused by one guys cigarette lighting some spilled petrol.

I was fine, a bit scratched up but my parents were gone.

So, I was taken in by Tori. She was eighteen at that point and already on the up. Her power is lethal and she lets people know it too.

She can take power from you. You could make you forget how to read, how to talk, take your Savant power away from you for ever. That's what she did to one of her boyfriends who left her because he found his soulfinder.

And she uses it to threaten me into servitude.

Then she met Jacob.

He's mortal.

Not a Savant. But she told him what they were when he fell hugely 'in love' with her and now they're married.

Don't you dare go 'aww' at me. She doesn't love him. For them it's a business arrangement. He was grossly rich and she uses him.

He's a complete slime ball. And he's 20 years older than her. He's 47 now. But now they both use me as their servant. He sees her as a trophy. She's his pretty little sex machine. He'll do anything to get himself higher in power and what man would turn down a beautiful, young, powerful, charming woman?

They're literally the King and Queen of Evil.

So, yeah.

Oh, my power.

I can control the elements.

Water, Air, Earth, Fire.

But I can't do any damage with them, Tori took care of that for me. I used to be scary if I was angry. The world would darken and the wind would pick up. There might be a storm and once I ripped up a tree.

So, that's me. Sarah Mallerthwaite. Weird surname I know.

I sighed and turned away from the mirror.

The dress swished against the ground and straight into the arms of Tori.

* * *

**Please comment or i will assume you dont want any more.**

**And that would hurt more than it should.**

**x**


	2. We So Hate Tori

Hi!

So, here's another one. I already have a story up on Wattpad so updates here might be a bit slow. I'm also having a Russian Exchange over so that wont help.

Hope you like it!

* * *

When I got back down to the kitchen the water had boiled over and the pasta was stuck to the side of the pan.

"Shit!" I yelled and grabbed the pan.

I screamed and my hand flashed in pain when it made contact with the hot handle. It was a metal pan and had burnt the skin. I grabbed a tea towel and moved the pan off the heat before checking my hand.

There was a long red streak down the middle of it and it was really sore.

I turned on the water and held the burn under the tap for ten minutes. I know you're meant to do twenty but I'm a busy girl. I'd probably regret that later but my life is about the right now.

I grabbed a bottle of olive oil and poured a tiny bit into the sticky spaghetti. Using the fingers of my not burnt hand I massaged it through until it looked ok enough to eat.

The cheese sauce was easy. I could make it in my sleep. But right now my eyes were swimming in pain. My hand really hurt. It was inflamed and throbbing.

I quickly grated a chunk of Parma ham into strips and got two bowls out of the cupboard.

The door bell sounded from upstairs. A massive toll of bells, like a cathedral.

"Shit! I'm not done!" I sang to myself as I wiped my hands carefully and straightened my clothes.

Cue 3….2….1….

"Sarah!" Tori shouted.

That's my cue. I ran up the stairs and pulled open the massive doors.

"Jacob!" Tori called from the bottom of the stairs as her husband walked into the room. He thrust his coat and scarf into my hands and I juggled with them before chucking them onto a chair in the corner.

"Hello sweetheart." He said and pulled Tori close to him. She giggled and slipped her hands around his neck. He leant down to kiss her neck and she closed her eyes, leaning back in his arms. She wrapped her leg around his and the slit of the dress showed off her leg. His hand stroked up it and he murmured in her ear.

I averted my eyes. He was 47, practically having sex in the hall with his 27 year old trophy wife. It was disgusting.

"Dinner can wait for half an hour." He said quietly and started leading my sister up the stairs.

No, it bloody well can't, I thought. But, they will be 'busy' for at least half an hour.

I sighed and hung up Jacob's coat and scarf in the cupboard. The food smelt lovely and I sat heavily on the stairs leading down into the kitchen.

Tears swam in fornt of my eyes. I stroked my burn and sniffed loudly.

My life in two words? Shit bad.

I pulled myself up and twisted some of the pasta around a fork to taste it. It was good. Too bad it would be past its time when they got down from whatever they were doing.

I turned on the radio and switched to a music station. I loved music, it's the one thing that didnt really change after coming here. I managed to get a radio for the kitchen and I never regret it. Halo by Beyoncé came on and I sang along to it, dancing slowly around the kitchen. It was a great song.

I grabbed the glasses and went into the dining room. It had one of those massive mahogany tables that go on for ever and ever. Tapestries hung across the walls and a huge chandelier was suspended in the middle of the table. Two places were set, one at each end of the table. They were so far away you would need to shout to be heard. I set the glasses down and heard the tinkling of the bell Tori uses to call me when she can't be bothered to walk downstairs.

I sprinted up to her bedroom. I really didn't need her to be angry now; I'd probably break down and cry.

I nocked three times on the door to their joint bedroom.

"Come in!" Tori sang.

I opened the door and glanced around. Jacob wasn't there, thank god, and Tori was lying in the bed in all her splendour. The sheets were tangled and her beautiful dress was lying in shreds on the floor. Shame, it was a lovely dress. But I normally took the ruined dresses after she was done with them. I said I'd throw them away and just fix them up. I could normally do something with them and already had a collection of modified dresses.

"Get me my robe Sarah, I'm hungry now and so is Jacob." She held a hand over her sweaty forehead, as if it was such a hard life she leads.

I bit back the retort in my mouth and picked up her black velvet robe form the back of the chair. Tori got up and I slipped the robe over her shoulders. Clenching my teeth I grabbed a washcloth form the sink and dabbed her face and neck. She smiled down at me "Sometimes I feel bad for you Sarah."

I picked up her hairbrush and quickly ran it through her hair. "Why?"

"Because you won't ever meet anyone. Now, I know Jacob isn't my soulfinder, but who needs them?"

Me, I thought.

Tori tutted. "And you won't ever meet yours. Because then you'd want to leave and you cant."

Thanks a lot sis.

"But I consider it my duty to protect you from men. We women have to stick together, keep each other safe from heartbreak."

I squirted some perfume on her neck and clipped her diamond collar on.

"So, you'll never meet a man, never find your soulfinder, never marry anyone, never have children and never leave me. Good plan I think? Your heart will be safe and I will never have my servant disappear."

I stepped back but she grabbed my wrist. "And if you ever think of leaving," She spat in my face. "I will take all your power and all of your soulfinders. Think of that, you want to be some poor man's destruction?"

I shook my head and cried out as she scratched my burn. Then she turned and swept out of the room.

I breathed deeply. Something tapped against the window and I turned quickly. It was the tree outside. It was being blown by heavy wind and the branches were clicking around. I forced myself to calm down and the wind outside subsided.

…

"Sarah, we will be having guests in a couple of days. I want them to be impressed. Don't disappoint me." Jacob scowled at me as I served the spaghetti with cheese sauce and Parma ham to his wife.

"Yes Sir." I said.

Tori sipped her wine. "How many are we having?"

Jacob chewed his food. "About five I think. We'll have to get out the round table."

Tori smiled and picked up her fork. "And they're from the Savant Net?"

I froze where I was standing, holding the wine bottle very tightly. Even I knew what the Savant Net was. My parents were in it before they died.

Jacob shook his head. "Only one of them is. He's an ambassador I think. The others are members of the company."

Jacob ran a bank. He was brilliant with money and so were all his sleaze ball friends.

"Good." Tori popped a cherry tomato from a bowl beside her into her mouth. "I'm sure we can all work together to persuade the man. Then, we get into the Savant Net and voila! We're in charge of thousands of powerful people."

Jacob looked slightly nervous. "Yes. Whatever you say Darling. He thinks we're going to be helping with the funds for some project they've got going to help the Savants find their partners or soul mates or whatever faff that is. It's all rubbish."

I tried to slip away to get dessert ready. But Tori called me back.

"Sarah!"

I turned and put on an innocent face. "Yes?"

Tori pursed her lips. "I want you to serve us dinner that day. But you will not speak. At all. I will make sure of that. You understand? I don't want you ruining this for us."

She smiled and tapped her lips in the 'be quiet' gesture. "No talking."

My shoulders sagged. She'd done this before when some old friends of hers were over. Tori had had a short lived affair with the friend's husband and I had found out. She didn't want me telling the woman so she took my ability to talk. I went around all day trying to scream and nothing happened. Only a searing pain in my throat.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Please comment as i really want to know what you lot think.

xxx


	3. Ow, Ow and Ummm, Ow?

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait, i have a Russian Exchange and dont have much time to write.**

**Also, thanks to all my lovely followers. I love you to bits.**

**And i read the story Moving Melody lately and have taken its idea of the matching Savants up on specific days. Sorry if thats a problem. If it is, tell me and i'll figure something out.**

* * *

"Sarah!"

I groaned and rolled out of bed quickly, slamming into the hard wooden floor. The walls rattled in the attic as I stood up and flung my thin duvet over the creaky bed. Pigeons fluttered around. So, I live Cinderella Style. I sleep in the attic, with mice and pigeons. I don't spend much time up there, it's cold and there's a draft. But it is nice to have a bit of space for me. I have a small bed, tiny wardrobe and a small table and chair. It was simple, but it was mine. There was a picture of my family on the table next to my bed. Me aged twelve, with my parent's arms around me. They were looking over my head at each other. It showed love in one look. Something I wanted.

"Sarah!" I jolted out of my daydream and sprinted downstairs. Tori was standing by the bottom of the stairs to my room. She was holding a bundle of clothes in her arms and her hair was up in a towel.

"There you are! Where have you been? Napping again? There's no time for that!" She dumped the pile into my arms and I staggered under the weight.

"Wash and dry them. I need them looking amazing by this evening. Jacob's friends are coming round for dinner and I need to look my best."

I glanced down at the clothes and sighed. It was all silk and velvet. It took so long to clean and I needed to do dinner as well.

"Sarah?" Tori waved a hand in front of my face. "Come on! Hurry up!"

I nodded quickly and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I spread the clothes out on the table and looked them over. Deep colours. Reds and emerald green and sapphire blue. Velvets and silks and ruffles and mother of pearl buttons. I sighed. Brilliant, more jobs to do in little time.

I filled a big wash bowl with hot soapy water and did my best with the dresses. I managed to tip a load of soap all over me in doing so.

After the dresses were done I hung them in the warm room next door and started on dinner. They were going to have salmon in a weird sauce, roast beef and potatoes for main and lemon sorbet for dessert. I put the beef in on slow cook and started on the pudding. Lemon squirted in my eyes and I hopped around a bit, swearing and hoping Tori hadn't heard. There was too much to do.

"Sarah."

I spun round and saw Tori standing in the door. She looked as calm as ever, like she was tying up loose ends. She beckoned to me and I went over, wiping my hands on my jeans. She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "I can't have you telling any of the guests about our plans. I was careless to talk about it with you there. But I can't take any chances."

My shoulders sagged. I knew what was about to happen. I raised my chin and let her place her cold hand over my mouth. She smiled evilly and I felt my chest constrict a bit. It felt like someone was hugging me too tightly around my chest. It hurt and my throat grew sore.

Tori took her hand away and swept out of the room.

I sat heavily in one of the chairs and rubbed my throat. She had taken it. My voice.

I tried to talk, anything, something.

Nothing.

I wiped the rebellious tears away and stood. No time to lose.

…

"Sarah, more wine for Mr Sanderhearst." Tori clicked her fingers at me and smiled at the man.

I skirted the round table and poured more wine into his glass. The blood red liquid splashed around. The man looked up at me appreciatively. I avoided his eyes. That was the thing about Jacob's friends. They were all perverts who eyed up anything in a skirt. Unfortunately, I was the only thing in a skirt on offer tonight. Tori had placed herself in between Jacob and another of his friends. She had slept with pretty nearly everyone here but tonight she was off limits as Jacob was there. She was wearing a ruby red velvet dress, it matched the wine. I had been given a black dress that ended at my knees.

"So, Mr Benedict." Jacob addressed the man who this dinner was for. He was sitting opposite Tori and looked nice. He was tall with dark hair and deep brown eyes.

"Please." The man said. He was American. "Call me Uriel."

I supressed a smile. That was such a weird name. But, then again, this was South Africa.

Jacob coughed and glanced over at Tori. "Tell me about this Savant matching thing."

Uriel glanced round at the other guests.

"They all know about Savants. They don't mind and are good people. Only my wife here is one of you."

I frowned. What?

I felt eyes on the back of my neck and turned to see the American looking at me. I looked away.

Tori cleared her throat to get his attention. "Don't mind her. That's Sarah, our servant. She's not a Savant but she's stupid. Doesn't know what we're saying. She's mute as well. Can't tell anyone what we're talking about even if she could understand. Just ignore her."

I sighed internally and stood still.

Uriel cleared his throat. "Umm, right. Well, the Savant Matching Program is this idea my brother Yves had. It finds all the Savants without soulfinders, brings them together on different days for different age groups and matches them together depending on their birthday."

I watched him as he talked, getting more animated as he spoke. He really cared about this project. I kind of did too. If this worked them I might find my soulfinder. That would fix everything. My knight in shining armour if I carried on with this Cinderella fantasy.

"Sarah!" Tori said loudly, interrupting Uriel and breaking me out of my mind. My head snapped up to look at her.

She gestured for me to come over. "More wine."

I walked around the table past some of Jacob's friends. As I passed one he reached around and smacked my bum.

I stumbled and pitched forward. I smashed my hands into the ground and scuffed my knees. But the bottle of wine fell onto Tori's lap. The wine spilled all over her legs and stained the material near black.

We both froze. Jacob's friends clapped the one who smacked me on the shoulders and Uriel stood to help me up. He bent down next to me and held out a hand. But Tori waved him away and the others pulled him back to his chair. I hunched my shoulders; ready for whatever punishment Tori was going to give me.

"Get up." She said calmly.

I cringed, this was going to hurt.

As I stood her arm flashed out and she gripped my wrist. "Don't do that again Sarah."

I nodded and cried out silently. There was a white flash of pain and my arm burnt all the way up to my elbow. I screamed but no sound left my throat. Jacob's friends laughed. Psyco's.

She let go of my wrist and I hugged it to my chest. Uriel sat frozen in his chair, staring at me. I staggered back and leant against the wall. Jacob and his friends toasted Tori but Uriel stood up and came towards me. He picked up the jug of water on the sideboard and bent down next to me where I was slumped in the corner.

"Here." He said quietly and took the tea towel hanging from my belt. He put it in the jug of water so it was soaked and wrung it out so it was cold and damp but not dripping.

"Keep this on until you can get proper help." He said and carefully wrapped the cold cloth around my arm. I gasped at the cold and saw my hands had started to shake.

"Uriel! Don't mind her, she'll be fine. She's just awkward and needs to be alone." Tori called from the table and glared at me over his head. "Come and tell us more about this project."

Uriel frowned, like he wanted to stay. I sniffed loudly and shook my head, clearing my thoughts. He helped me up and I disappeared down the stairs to the kitchen.

I closed the door behind me before sitting on the step and burst into silent tears.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please comment, i need feedback.**


	4. Awkwardest Handshake Ever!

**Hi guys!**

**So, my Russian Exchange left this morning so i might have another chapter tomorrow or, if i'm really in the mood, later today.**

**And, i have had a horrible idea that i'm ashamed of.**

**You see, after this story's finished, that's it. I'll have finished with the brothers.**

**I thought about doing a story about Isabel Karla Benedict, Will and Kate's daughter from Helping Kate. Or one with Magnus and Nico Benedict, Trace and Diamond's sons.**

**But, then i remembered our old friends the Kelly's.**

**So, i'm taking the Bad Guy...**

**And making him a Good Guy.**

**Is there some rule about messing with the original villains? I don't want to anger anyone.**

**Hope you like this one.**

**Its for CatofFire. For the most amazing review of Helping Kate ever. I love you to bits. Your dedication on Wattpad is coming in the next chapter.**

* * *

I clamped my wrist between my knees as I sat on the stairs and gritted my teeth. No way in hell was Tori knowing I cried about this. Her head's too big at the moment; I don't need it getting any bigger.

I breathed quickly in short bursts. This was going to hurt. A lot. I used my good arm to push off from the cold stone steps and speed walked towards the sink.

_Freezing co__ld, steady flow, not that strong, _I thought.

The tap jumped into life and I thrust my arm under the water I'd controlled. The tea towel over my arm that Uriel had put there got heavy and started pulling at the sensitive skin. I unwrapped it and threw it onto the draining board. The cold water stung my burnt arm but the fiery red colour began to fade. I had to hand it to Tori. She had burnt me enough so that I knew not to mess up again, but not so badly that I couldn't work. That's my sister, crafty.

I kept my arm under the water and stared out of the window above the sink. The stars were coming out over Johannesburg and there was a warm breeze. The trees in our garden rustled.

I started to get angry.

I had never understood the reason why my sister was so bitter towards me. I got that my parents had died driving me to an art fair. And that they died protecting me. I'd been angry at myself for years. Tori just helped with it. I suppose it was my fault but I had started to get over it. Tori hadn't. I wasn't her sister any more. I was the messed up bitch who killed her parents and stole her place on the hockey team back when I was fourteen. Yeah, she's still angry about that one.

I gritted my teeth again and started seething. I worked hard for this 'family'. I know that probably sounds really whiny but I did. And every day I had to fight to not get mutilated in some way. Jacob and his creepy friends leered at me and made creepy comments, my abilities were taken whenever Tori fancied it.

I yelled some unhealthy words at the window but no sound came out. I fumed and shut off the tap, dapping my sore arm with a clean towel. I guess I deserved every bit of it. But that didn't stop it hurting.

I glanced up at the ceiling, and imagined my mother. The pillar of strength that'd always been there. The reason I stayed here. To keep hold of what she and my father had. Me and my sister.

I guess I still had a slither of hope Tori would change. Good luck.

_I need help Mum_. I thought. _Anything, please?_

There was a knock at the back door.

I jumped and my arm brushed painfully against the table. I winced and told what cool air there was in the room to stay around it, keeping it slightly colder.

If it was one of Jacob's friends I would be so pissed. The kitchen was the place here I was safe most of the time. Why did they need to invade that space too?

I stalked towards the door and yanked it open.

Uriel stepped back and nodded at me.

I frowned and held my hands up in the classic 'what?' position.

He pressed his lips together and I had to tear my eyes away. Pull yourself together Sarah you pathetic idiot.

"I wanted to check on you." He said slowly.

My shoulders slumped. Great. He still thought I was as stupid as Tori had told him. He just came down here to be nice. He was probably still going with Jacob's offer of the money.

I rolled my eyes at him and went back to the table. He followed me and closed the door carefully behind him. I watched him under my eyelashes as I started cutting up the raw vegetables Tori wanted in the drawing room for when they went in there after dinner.

"Can I see your arm?" Uriel said.

I sighed and flung the knife onto the table. He frowned slightly and moved it out of reach. I grinded my teeth. Grabbing a pad of paper that I normally used for the shopping and a pen out of the cutlery drawer I started scribbling on the paper.

_I know what you're thinking and, no, I'm not going to go flying around brandishing the knife._

I held it up and Uriel read it closely. He frowned and glanced down at me. I had only just noticed how tall he was. Let's just say, pretty damn tall.

He looked down at me and frowned. "You're not stupid." He said decisively.

I shook my head and wrote more on the paper.

_Nope. Tori told you that so you wouldn't talk to me._

He read it and, if anything, seemed even more confused. "Why would she do that? She seemed nice until she hurt your arm."

I snorted and went back to chopping the veg.

"So, you can think for yourself." He said. "Ok. So, why do you stay here?"

Before I could write the answer Tori spoke to me telepathically.

_Oh, one more thing Sarah sweetie. I forbid you to tell anyone about what I have planned with Jacob. It's none of your business and if you tell anyone then I might just have to have one of my conversations with that nice American man Mr Benedict. I don't think you want to be responsible for what would happen. Good night._

I sighed. Brilliant. Another part of my freedom ripped away. Now I couldn't tell Uriel about Tori wanting to take over the Savant Net. It was lucky she hadn't felt Uriel down here. She had probably been drinking.

"It's Sarah, isn't it?" Uriel asked.

I shook myself out of my head and nodded, slicing a cucumber in half.

"Well, I'm Uriel."

I smirked and rolled my eyes at him.

"Can I see your arm?"

I breathed deeply and the wind picked up outside. I ran over to the window and pulled it shut. Uriel narrowed his eyes at me and I avoided his gaze.

Pushing some stray hair behind my ear I held my arm out and he looked closely at the slightly redder skin.

"Hang on; I just have to check with someone." He said and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Xav? Hi, yes I'm good. Right, sorry for this. I have to ask you something medical. Yeah yeah, I know, you're busy. But, listen. This is a burn. Slightly redder skin, still hotter than the rest of the arm." He glanced over at me. "Did you hold it under water?"

I nodded.

"How long for?"

I flashed both hands twice at him. He smiled and put the phone back to his ear. "Twenty minutes. Really? Ok. Bye."

He hung up and slid the high tech iPhone into his back pocket. "It might be a bit sore for a week or so but should be ok. Keep putting burn cream on it though."

I nodded while inwardly laughing. Where the hell was I going to get burn cream? This was Johannesburg and I paid with my brother in law's money. That meant I couldn't buy anything for me.

"Well." Uriel smiled at me and held out his hand. "It was nice to meet you. I might see you around. I'm staying here for a while, sorting things out with the Savant Matching Program."

I glanced up, panicky, and saw him smile again. His hand was still out.

I couldn't tell him. Apart from what Tori had said, he looked so confident about the whole thing. It looked like his dream coming true.

I shook his hand, sorry I couldn't do anything.

He winced as we touched and frowned, staring at our hands.

I let go and turned back to the table. I could feel him staring at my back.

I glanced over and met his gaze. He looked worried, and confused.

"Well, that was weird." He said.

Then he turned, and left, closing the door behind him.

And I went back to chopping cucumbers.

* * *

**Well, i hoped you liked it. **

**Now, i need advice. Should Tori find her soulfinder?**

**Should Sarah have a best friend? I have an idea for one but i need confirmation about it.**

**Uriel is going to have two close friends who are awesome who will help a lot.**


	5. WTF?

**Hi!**

**So, i know i said i'd put one up yesterday evening, but i had no idea what to do. Sorry.**

**But, inspiration has hit me!**

**This is a bad chapter for Sarah but i loved writing it and did it so fast. Its good, even if i do say so myself.**

**Hope you like it.**

**This is for SarahD, my bezzle who this story is about. I hope you like you.**

**There are two really big things happening in this one. But dont you dare skip ahead. It will spoil it.**

**I mean it!**

**Nooooo.**

**Dont do it!**

* * *

My arm healed eventually. Tori kept me working hard but I managed to keep it submerged in a thin layer of freezing cold water that I stuck to my skin with my power whenever I wasn't working really hard. Tori gave me a disapproving look whenever I walked past but she was acting weird in her own right. She kept looking at herself in the mirror and chewing her lip. She glanced over at Jacob approximately 75 times over lunch. That's a lot, even for her.

She'd given me back my speech so I spent most of that evening singing along to the radio and shouting at any rats that ran across my floor. I always appreciated my abilities more after Tori had taken them.

I was humming along to What Makes You Beautiful that evening while washing the plates and monitoring the steady stream of water I sent over the glasses to rinse them. The door creaked open behind me and I turned to see Jacob hobbling down the stairs into the kitchen. I inwardly sighed and dried my hands on my jeans.

"Does Tori need me?" I asked.

He shook his head and leered at me with his nicotine stained teeth. I gripped the hem of my top to stop me shuddering.

"Is there anything left in the dining room that I forgot to clean up?" I frowned.

He shook his head again and stared at me.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked, getting more confused by the second.

He smirked. "Could say that."

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed dramatically. "I feel bad for you."

I blinked. What the fuck? He'd never said anything to me apart form 'hey, more wine Sarah' or 'clean these for Monday Sarah'. And now he feels sorry for me? Yeah, and I was born yesterday.

"Why?" I said.

He stepped a bit closer. "Because you're stuck here."

Ok, so sue me. But I was actually considering the possibility that Jacob could be my way out. Sure, he was ugly and fat and a bit of a pervert and treated me like shit. But if he could be my ticket out of here then I could over look that.

He'd carried on. "Because Tori won't let you leave and your 'gifts' have been taken and you're kinda ugly."

I frowned. Not where I thought this would be going.

"And you won't find your soulmate person cos the poor bastards gonna take one look at you and run the other way. And it must be hard having to look up at your older sister who is so much hotter than you. And you'll have all that cooped up sexual tension in you with no way to get rid of it."

I was stunned.

He stepped closer, invading my personal space.

"But that doesn't matter. Because you always have me."

I stepped back and he advanced.

"None of that matters to me, because it's your personality that I like."

I stepped back, majorly creeped out now, but I crashed into the sink.

He leaned forward. "You're sassy and you have spunk which I like. And," He ran a fat finger up from the waistband of my jeans to my bra strap. "I bet you'd be great in bed."

I cringed and tried to step aside but he blocked me. "Don't try and hide it you little minx. I know you've been hiding your love for me. Its ok, I'm used to girls falling over me."

"Woah!" I said loudly and turned to face for him. He looked a little bit startled. "Ok mate. I can handle you and your creepy mates leering at me. But saying I love you? That's taking things a bit far. And no way am I getting into bed with you. Don't think I don't know what this is. Tori's being a tease so you come to me, hoping I'll be too pathetic to refuse and fall into bed with you, and making Tori furious in the process. Well, let me tell you this you perverted asshole. Not gonna happen. Not with me, not ever."

Clouds darkened his face and he glared at me. I tried to push past him but he grabbed my wrist and squeezed. I cried out and my knees crippled.

"I wouldn't pass this up if I were you." He said darkly. "Who knows, maybe I won't be able to control my pity and I might," He ran a finger over my cheek. "Just slip."

He pulled me to my feet and smashed his lips onto mine. I tried to yank my face away but he grabbed my neck and forced me to stay put. His lips were wet and fatty and his tongue tasted of cigarettes.

I kneed him in the groin and he doubled over, groaning.

"You bitch!" Someone shouted from the stairs and I saw Tori staring at her husband lying crippled on the stone floor.

"Tori, your husband's a dick." I said.

She glared at me and pulled me over with her immense telekinesis. "Don't you dare think I didn't just see what happened you little slut."

My jaw dropped. Did she just blame me?

"I didn't do anything!" I said and she slapped me hard across my face.

"You bitch! You dirty, little slag! You've been trying to usurp me for years. Don't think I haven't noticed." She turned on her heels and marched out of the door, dragging me with her.

"Tori! He kissed me! I wouldn't go near him with a ten foot barge pole."

She threw me onto the hard, cold marble floor of the hall and screamed at me.

"He'll never want you! He wants me! I'm his wife. There is no way in hell he'd leave me for you! Don't even try."

She breathed heavily and smacked me again, causing me to shy away and protect my face.

"I used to be worried. Why would he settle for having me when he could just have both of us? But he won't risk that. Not now. Not now that I'm…" She broke off and sat heavily on the stairs.

I watched her as she stared into the middle distance. "He'd never risk cheating on me. I could tell everyone. It would be all over the papers and people would shun him. But it's not that he's' worried about. He'd never cheat."

She looked over at me and smiled a perfect, malicious smile. "Not with a baby on the way."

I felt the blood drain from my face.

A baby.

A thousand questions flew through my head.

When was it due? How long had she known? Would she go through with it? Would she hire a nursemaid or just hand it off to me?

"When?" I asked croakily.

She smiled like she'd just won the jackpot. "Six months. See?" She turned and pulled her loose dressing gown against her stomach. Sure enough, I could see a tiny bump, signalling my new niece of nephew.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" She asked.

I breathed heavily and stared at her stomach.

No way was Jacob cheating now. Not with his heir on the way. He was too stupid to risk it. He'd treat her like a goddess for the next six months. She knew that. That was probably the reason she allowed herself to get pregnant. But I doubted it was his.

Then I realised.

She'd also managed to acquire the perfect thing to keep me from running. She knew I'd could never leave a baby here with her. And I wouldn't. I couldn't. I had to stay here and look after it. Had to show it that there were good people in the world.

"I suppose we can save money on having a nurse maid." Tori said triumphantly. "We don't need one with you here."

"Will it be a Savant?" I asked quietly.

Tori inspected her nails, already bored. "Probably, I am its mother after all."

I nodded and stood slowly.

"But I do need to punish you for what you did to Jacob." She said and held out her hand.

I kept my arms firmly by my sides.

She sighed and flicked a finger. My arm shot out and she caught it, looking bored and slightly frustrated that I'd wasted her time.

I felt her power coursing through me. Then she smiled and it left, taking mine with her.

"Enjoy being a regular human for a week." She said sweetly.

I tried to control the air surrounding me. Nothing. The cool water I'd kept holding onto my arm slipped off and landed in a puddle at my feet.

I had no power.

I felt like my arm had been ripped away.

Tori tutted. "Clean that water up would you Sarah."

She turned and stroked her bump.

She smiled to herself. "Mum and Dad would be so proud."

Then she smiled and walked out of the door to the sitting room.

* * *

**I know right!**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**The next one will probably be about our lovely Uriel.**


	6. Uriel Benedict

**Hi guys!**

**So, i got a lot of amazing reviews form people for the last chapter telling me to hurry up. As much as i would love to have a power of speed writing, i dont. Sorry. But i have tried and here is the next one. Its kind of a boring filler chapter. Sorry. It talks about the Benedicts. This is set about a year after the end of Thinking of Marian and two years after Helping Kate. I have kept those characters so it might make more sense if you read the last three chapters of Helping Kate if you havent already.**

**You meet two of Uriel's friends in this one.**

**I have based them on two of my friends.**

**So this chapter s for KatieB who plays Jessie**

**And RhiannonS who plays Rio.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Uriel**

_Dear Mr and Mrs J Sanzer,_

_The Savant Net is delighted to hear of your agreement to consider a donation of funds towards the Savant Matching Program. We appreciate that it is a large sum of money and the fact that only one of you is a Savant it shows great courage and compassion of the non-Savant. We will be sending our representative Mr Benedict round again at the invitation of Mrs Sanzer and will be bringing a friend of mine, also a Savant, to talk over the details. We hope that will be satisfactory._

_Thank you again for your generosity and consideration._

_Mr R J Bennet._

I rolled my eyes and waved the letter at the 'friend' in question who was sitting on the sofa in the apartment we were staying in.

Jessie got up and took the letter. She read it through and grimaced. "Eew. Can this get any more wooden? They haven't even given us the money yet."

I shrugged and sat down next to Jessie's girlfriend Rio. "They probably will though."

Jessie shook her head at the letter. "From what you said they sound like absolute tools."

Rio nodded. "The wife sounds like a bitch." She said in her Brazilian accent.

Jessie smiled lovingly at her and I looked away, trying not to feel jealous. I didn't like Jessie or Rio in that way. But they were soulfinders. Yep, you can get gay soulfinders. Jessie had been a close friend of mine since our dad's had met when they had a big Savant Net meeting. We were about seven at that time. We'd got on so well our parents had thought we were soulfinders. But apparently not. Jessie's power was breathing underwater so she was great if you dropped something in the pool. When we were twenty we went on a long trip to Brazil with some friends from college. We went to Rio de Janerio and Jessie insisted we went to a strip club just for the hell of it. We went, and Jessie crashed into one of the strippers. She was called Rio (Rio de Janerio) and they immediately clicked. We didn't know until the end of the trip when Jessie wanted to stay behind that Jessie and Rio were soulfinders. Rio's power was that she could set bits of her body on fire. Fire and water together. They were great together. Now they lived in America for the summer and Rio in the winter when it wasn't that cold. Jessie was a Savant Net operative and took Rio everywhere. They weren't married yet because gay marriages were still illegal, but they had matching rings and Rio had changed her surname to Jessie's so that if either went into hospital the other could visit. So, they were married in all but law.

It was cute, but sometimes made me feel crappy. I hadn't told anyone that I was having nightmares. I wasn't slipping really, but I had noticed I needed to try harder to keep a level temper. And the nightmares were really getting to me. They were horrible. All my worst thoughts and childhood terrors were coming to life every night. It had got worse after my younger brother Vick found Marian. Don't get me wrong, I liked Marian, but it did hurt that I was the only one without my soulfinder. I was left out. My brothers were busy now days. Trace and Diamond were grappling everyday with their twin boys Magnus and Nico. The boys were four now and were making life difficult with their teleportation. Vick and Marian were getting to grips with married life and keeping Marian on the road after her injury in Afghanistan that took her foot. Will and Kate were in Denver raising their two year old daughter Izzy. Xav and Crystal were living in New York where Xav was in med school. Yves was in college and Phee was doing classes when she could. She'd had a boy two years ago called Felix and he was a handful and no mistake. Zed and Sky were in college and Sky was doing brilliantly at her photography and music courses.

I was working for the Savant Net doing forensic science but had been given the job of setting up the Savant Matching Program because I had the idea and I was the only one in the Benedict's without a soulfinder. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't doing it for me. I needed to find her. I'd never met her but I still loved her. Whoever she was.

"Uriel!"

I span round and saw Jessie clicking her fingers in my face with Rio draped over her lap.

"What?" I asked.

Jessie smiled and brushed her fingers through Rio's black hair absentmindedly. "Wow, you really were in the land of the fairies there. I was trying to reach you for years."

I frowned. "What?"

Jessie laughed. "Never mind. Listen, what was that you said about the Sanzer's servant?"

I thought back to the beautiful girl who couldn't speak. I'd felt so bad for her at the time. Now I just felt angry. How could she stay with the Sanzer's? They treated her so badly, I'd seen that myself.

"Mrs Sanzer just grabbed her wrist when she'd spilt the wine on her dress. Then she used her power to burn the whole of her arm. The servant was called Sarah. But she was more their slave than servant. It was obvious that she hated them and I can't blame her. Living there must be a death trap."

"Was she a Savant?" Rio asked, while lying on Jessie and examining her All Time Low band tattoo on her hand.

"No. But Mrs Sanzer said she was dumb but she wasn't. I went down later to see if she was ok and she was a sane and clever as anyone. She used sarcasm and everything. So, we really have no idea until we ask her ourselves."

"Bitch." Jessie grumbled.

I stared at her.

"Not Sarah!" She said loudly. "Mrs Sanzer. From what you say and the records say she's a high maintenance nut case."

I shrugged. "Well, she's a high maintenance nut case who could help fund a program that could change the face of the Savant Net. So, I suggest we play nice."

Jessie smiled at me before leaning down to kiss Rio. I sighed and went to my room. I wasn't jealous of either of them for having the other. Sure, Rio was hot; she was a stripper after all. But I didn't like her in that way. I was still certain I was going to find my soulfinder.

I realised I was torn about taking the Sanzer's up on their offer. On one hand, it was a huge amount of money and could pair up thousands of Soulfinders. Including me with the girl of my dreams. But, on the other, I didn't like them. They seemed slippery and not all the loose ends tied up. Why would Mr Sanzer pay a load of money towards a scheme that could take his wife away from him? And with the way they treated Sarah, I didn't like it.

I decided to chat to Sarah again the next time I went over. I might get Jessie to talk to her as well. See what happened.

I remembered the handshake from when I'd met her. I was used to the spark between me and someone when I shook their hand. It was a side effect of my power. I could see things about a person's past. When I touched someone for the first time, like a handshake, I'd get a tiny spark of information about them. But normally it was so small only I could feel it. With Sarah it had been sharp and had taken me by surprise, even if she hadn't felt it. I'd seen a fourteen car pileup and fire and screaming. It made me want to protect her, like she was special in some way.

I heard the door to Jessie and Rio's bedroom slam loudly on the other side of the flat and groaned. Sooner I find my soulfinder the better.

I flipped over onto my stomach and found my place in my Agatha Christie book. It was a classic 'who done it' story and, even though I was a forensic scientist and worked with this stuff every day, I was struggling to work out who it was.

I heard laughing from the other bedroom and blocked it out with a murder on the orient express.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Please review telling me if you did.**

**xxx**


	7. I Am NOT Walking Home Again

**Hi guys!**

**So, here's another chapter. It started out being a boring filler but amazingness happened!**

**But I'm starting to think Sarah is a complete dude magnet. You'll see why.**

**Oh, and its super long (Well, 2000 words). I was going to stop but couldn't. It just kept going! I doubt you will mind though.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

I grabbed another pot of herring in dill sauce and tipped it in with the other ten in my trolley. Tori was complaining that we didn't have any.

"I'm getting cravings!" She'd wailed. "I'll die if I don't have any!"

Jacob had simpered that he'd get some immediatle, then leered at me and sent me out for some.

God, she was milking this for all it was worth. It was pathetic really.

But I couldn't leave. Not with a baby on the way. She'd either shove it into some room and forget about it, or raise it to be a clone of her or Jacob. I wasn't going to let that happen.

Right, dinner.

The American man was coming round again to chat about the money. Apparently he was bringing two friends with him so that was yet another person for me to cook for with no powers.

Yup, Tori still hadn't given them back yet, and God was I missing them. I never knew how often I used them until she'd taken them and not having that back up made doing the washing up really slower. I had to do it all by hand. Sorry if that sounds really whiny but you get what I mean.

I grabbed a kilogram bag of sugar off the shelf and pushed the trolley over to the till. The guy tapped away at the machine while staring at my boobs. I shifted and crossed my arms, feeling really awkward. Hey, this was Johannesburg. Ok, so I'm generalising a bit. It is true that one in three men have admitted to rape. I think that includes the President, but I try not to think about that. There are probably decent men in South Africa, but I haven't met any of them yet. I thought about my soulfinder. Poor sod. No way was I getting out of the hell hole I lived in. Either he had to be superman and come and get me, or sorry, one soulfinder out of the picture.

I dropped the money into the guy's hand without touching it. He smirked as I hastily stuffed everything into the bags I'd brought and nearly ran out of the store.

I hated this place.

I buttoned my frayed coat up to the neck and started the long walk home, dragging the heavy bags and stopping to switch arms every now and again. The warm spring wind blew in my face and my red hair whipped around in the wind. I hummed quietly as I walked under some palm trees and glanced at the sunset over the sea.

I heard voices and laughing up ahead and saw I'd have to walk past a group of men holding bottles and passing a packet of cigarettes between them. I couldn't cross the road; it was too busy and I'd probably get run over. I ducked my head and my hair fell over my face. I sped up and hunched my shoulders, hoping not to get noticed.

"Hey sweetheart! Where you going?" One of the said as I passed.

I shook my head and tried to scoot past.

His friend stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

The man came up behind me. "Hey, come on, we just wanna chat."

I froze up, stiffening and refusing to turn around.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, tugging me round to face him. He was massive, broad shouldered with muscular arms and a thick neck. He had a self-satisfied smirk on his face that made me want to run.

"Well, someone's hungry." He said, indicating my shopping bags.

I pulled them closer to my chest. "Family gathering. Excuse me I have to go."

I tried to back away but the guys cornered me again. "Hey," The man held up his hands. "Slow down. I just wanted to have a chat. I was just thinking, how often is it we see a beautiful girl walking home alone. Thought you might be lonely." He reached forward and stroked my cheek. "And in the need of company."

Seriously? What is it with me and guys asking for a smack? That makes it two in three days.

"I'm fine thanks, so I'm just gonna go." I raised my chin and turned, slamming straight into another guy's chest. They all roared with laughter.

"Not so fast Sweet Cheeks." The man grabbed my arm again and pulled me towards him. "So, I was just thinking, let's go somewhere more private. It'll be fun."

Right, that was it. I pulled my arm back.

"Why don't you go have fun with this?!" I yelled and punched him square on the jaw.

His head snapped back, he clutched his bloody nose and stared at me. His friends went silent.

"Whoops." I said, before grabbing my shopping bags and pelting it away from him.

"You bitch!" He yelled and the whole group started chasing me.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" I ran as fast as I could, dodging pedestrians and lampposts and trees, trying to lose the many guys who were following hard on my tail.

Tori, you messed up whore, I could probably get away with this if I had a certain ability that you took a week ago. My power would come in really handy here but no, who had it?

"Sarah! Here!" A voice shouted.

I kept running, but glanced over my shoulder. A black car was cruising along beside me, with a familiar face looking at me through the window.

"Uriel!" I shouted.

"Hang on!" He yelled back, before pulling over, kicking the door open and pulling me in.

I chucked the bags into the back and clipped myself in while Uriel pulled back into the traffic and zoomed off, leaving the guys far behind us.

"Thanks." I said, gasping for breath.

"Are you ok? They didn't hurt you at all did they?" He said frantically, trying to juggle looking at me or the road ahead of us.

"No. They just pulled me around a bit." I leant back against the leather seats.

"Oh my god." I heard him say.

"What?"

"You can talk!" He said incredulously, glancing at me.

"Oh!" I laughed. "Yeah. I can. I'm not mute or stupid or any other unfortunate portrait Tori painted of me last time we met."

He looked stunned.

"She just told you that so my silence made sense."

"Why didn't you speak? I know you couldn't then, or you would have screamed when she hurt you." He looked confused, like he was trying to piece together a puzzle.

"That's Tori's power. She can take people's abilities. She took my voice for a couple of days."

He started to look angry. "Why? You have a lovely voice!"

I smiled and blushed slightly. "She didn't want me talking."

He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles went white. "That's wrong. What were you going to say any way? It's not like you were going to spill all their dirty little secrets."

I stayed silent and avoided his glance.

"Oh." He said, finally getting the missing piece. "You would have. You know something they don't want you telling me or the other guys who were there."

I sighed. "Yeah. I overheard Tori and Jacob talking, it was kinda stupid; they shouldn't have even mentioned it while I was serving. But, yeah, they don't want me telling you."

"What is it?" He asked, now looking concerned. A car whizzed past and he swore at it through the window before turning his attention back to me.

I sighed. "Still can't tell you I'm afraid. She took my ability to say just that."

He frowned and his knuckles cracked on the steering. "It's wrong."

I shrugged.

"It is! That's _your_ voice she taking. Not hers. It shouldn't be hers to take. It's stealing."

I stared at him, smiling slightly.

"What?" He asked, noting my silence.

"You!" I said, grinning now. "You're a nice guy!"

He smirked a bit. "I hope so."

I laughed and he looked at me like I was mad. "It's just, I dont think I've met a nice guy since I was fifteen!"

His eyebrows shot up. "Fifteen?!"

I nodded. "Yeah, when I went to live with Tori."

"Why did you do that?" He asked, looking sad again. "I mean, she's not exactly the best employer in the world."

I shrugged. "She was my legal guardian at the time. She's my older sister."

"You're sisters?!" He said. Then he glanced over at me. "No offense. But you look nothing alike."

I smiled. "I know, she's gorgeous and tall and graceful, and I'm not."

"Yeas you are!" He protested. I blushed again. What was it with this guy and my cheeks? They just got redder every time he showed up.

"I'm a servant, my hands look like they've been bathed in bleach for a fortnight, which they kinda have, and my clothes are falling apart."

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You have this aura of goodness around you."

I snorted. "Yeah, ok. Well done, top prize for originality."

He laughed. "It's true! You look more beautiful than Tori because you radiate amazingness, cliché as it sounds. Tori has this horrible vibe going. She's angry and jealous and scared. All the time. It's very unflattering."

I laughed again. "Vibe?"

He glanced over at me. "Vibe."

I snorted with laughter. "Well, I'm glad I got that. Thanks, I'm now up at least ten self-esteem points."

"Well, you are beautiful." He said, defiantly.

"Thank you."

He laughed, before turning serious again. "I still can't believe she'd do that to her sister."

I shrugged. "She's bitter."

"About what?" He asked, getting interested.

"Our parents." I said simply. "They died in a car crash when I was fifteen. I was in the car and they died saving me."

He stayed silent, soaking it in for a minute. "I'm sorry."

I smiled. "It's ok, I think about them all the time. They help me along with stuff at the house. I don't believe in God, or an afterlife, but I know that they loved me so, that's enough to keep me going."

He nodded and smiled. The perked up, "Hey does that mean you're a Savant?"

"Yeah, only, Tori took my powers away a week ago because Jacob kissed me."

"He did what?!" Uriel screeched to a halt outside the back door of the house. He turned and stared at me. "What?!"

I wrinkled my nose. "It was gross. He was trying to get Tori jealous because she was refusing to sleep with him. Little did he know she only refused because she's pregnant."

Uriel was stunned. "Eew."

I nodded. "I know, right, he's creepy."

"And you stay there?" He asked, astonished.

I nodded sadly. "At first I couldn't leave because I was underage. Then I was too scared, then Tori had this weird grip on me that meant she knew if I was about to do a runner. Now, I'd have nowhere to go, no money, no clothes, and no credentials. I wouldn't last two days. And now, there's a baby coming."

Uriel sounded sad. "So you're staying to keep an eye on that?"

I nodded and fiddled with the hem of my coat. "Yeah, she'd ruin the baby so I want to be there to help or look after it. Knowing her she'd just hand it off to a wet nurse and forget about it. She's milking the whole pregnancy thing to get Jacob's attention. She'll forget about it after it's born, after it's served its purpose."

We were silent, sitting in the car. I thought about the last time I had done thins. Absolutely nothing for five minutes. I couldn't remember.

"What was it that Tori didn't want you to tell me?" Uriel asked quietly.

I sighed and unclipped my seat belt. "I can't tell you. She'll find out, and then hurt one of us."

He nodded sadly.

I got out of the car and grabbed my bags. He rolled down the window and leant out to talk to me. "Hey, Sarah, I'd like to do this again sometime. It was nice, and I don't really know anyone from round here. Would you be up for that?"

I smiled and folded my arms. "You're a Savant. Don't you have a pretty little soulfinder somewhere waiting for you?"

He smiled. "I guess so, but I haven't met her yet, you?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He grinned, his deep brown eyes glinting in the sun, making them look like they were on fire. "So, I'll see you later, after dinner?"

I tore my eyes away from his. "Yeah, ok."

His smile grew. "See you then."

I smiled and nodded, turning to go into the house. Had I just flirted with a guy? Geez, Tori was rubbing off on me.

I stopped and turned back to the car, seeing Uriel about to leave. He rolled the window down again and I bent down to his eye level. "About Tori and Jacob."

He frowned. "What?"

I bit my lip. "Just don't trust them, ok?"

He stared at me for a minute. "Ok."

I nodded and went into the house.

"Sarah!"

I froze as I heard Tori shout for me. She knew. She knew what I'd just said to Uriel.

"Sarah!" The voice was behind me. I turned slowly and found her standing right there.

We stared at each other for a minute.

"Is that my herring?" She asked, pointing at the shopping bags.

I let out an internal breath. I was safe.

"Yes Tori, I got eleven pots."

She smiled and started digging around in the bags.

Breathe easy Sarah.

After she'd gone, clutching the pots to her chest I started putting the stuff away in the cupboards. I noticed I had a springier step and held my head higher.

Why?

Because Uriel Benedict thought I was beautiful.

* * *

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Ugly?**

**Dont answer that. It was EPIC!**

**Please tell me what you think and i would love to know what you guys think will happen in the rest of the story. I want to know if you are right and maybe i'll get some awesome ideas out of it too.**

**Please?**

**See you soon!**


	8. Author's Note

Ok, guys.

Sorry, this isn't a chapter.

I've been thinking about all the stories I've done on here and I've realised something. (Ok, so Sarah Dixon helped) all my boys are really similar. Will was good as him. Vick was ok but too much like Will and that jokey personality really won't work for Uriel. Sarah said they're too similar and the story will get predictable and she's right. Ok ok, I said it. Wipe that smug look off your face.

So, COMPETITION TIME!

I need all you who read this to think about how YOU picture Uriel. I want to know mannerisms, ways of speaking, etc. I have an idea and I will keep writing. But I do need help if this story is going to work.

Now, I'm going to be very busy for the next few weeks. I have another story on Wattpad that is just getting to the exciting bit so I'm still deep in with that one. I also had an idea for an original story involving angels falling from heaven etc. Cliché but the idea gets better.

And, exam week is just around the corner and I'm in my first year of GCSE's so my mum is panicking.

So, I will try hard with this story but I will need help and time. So, please don't shout (caps lock) at me if I take a while. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next few days and definitely by the end of the weekend.

In the meantime check out some other fanfics and send me a PM or review about what you think Uriel will be like. Or he will turn out too much like Vick and Will, meaning he has three girls at once. Then Sarah would get cross.

Please?

Thank you!


	9. Less Than Subtle Hint

**Hi guys!**

**Ive got it!**

**Sorry for the wait and thanks for being so patient. I really didnt want Uriel to turn into Will.**

**Thanks to everyone who review. Trust me when i say i read them all and have them saved on my email.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

"That's enough Sarah." Tori called over the dinner table as I poured gravy over Jacob's plate.

I lifted the boat and stepped back, smiling slightly over at Uriel who sat next to Tori. He smiled back and turned his attention to the dark haired beauty with the All Time Low tattoo on her hand. I looked away and caught the eye of the other woman Uriel had brought with him. She was tall with a mane of curly dark blonde hair and three glittering piercings in her left ear.

"You ok?" She mouthed.

I turned quickly and went back to the kitchen, feeling bad for just ignoring her.

I set the gravy boat down and set my powers to the washing up. Yep, Tori had given them back. It had taken all the will power I possessed not to kill her every time she said 'not yet' but she finally agreed before dinner when she saw I had no hold over keeping her bath water warm for hours. She was still in a grudge over the 'incident' with Jacob but he was pointedly ignoring me and I was doing my best to stay in line.

Dinner had gone smoothly, thank God. No spillages or 'accidental' feeling ups. I still had to be silent so that Tori wouldn't know Uriel knew I could talk.

I was just digging a deep hole for myself. It was going to get tense.

I thought about the dark haired girl Uriel had brought to the dinner with him. I had heard him call her Rio. What kind of a name was that? And she kept laughing and making faces at him. He had laughed. And she was ridiculously beautiful. Long, poufy jet black hair and dark eyes that danced. The way she had laughed and joked with him. They were obviously close. And god had she flirted. She was brilliant at it. I felt like I needed bleach to clean the mental images off my mind. It was disgusting. But kind of impressive as well.

And Tori had hated it. She absolutely loathed the attention being on any one else and I was dammed if Rio hadn't taken it all tonight. And she looked like she'd enjoyed it.

Bitch.

Woah, Sarah. A fire sprang up in the old fireplace in the corner and engulfed a pile of old newspaper. I grabbed the flames with my mind and quickly doused them. I breathed deeply, staring at the smouldering paper. I shouldn't have got cross at that. It was none of my business who Uriel liked, hell I didn't really know him.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and bit my lip. I was slipping; I was getting angrier about little things in private now. And it wasn't fair to others.

I heard the front door closing above me and smiled. The guests were gone and soon Tori and Jacob would go to bed.

_Sarah,_ Tori's slightly pissed voice sliced into my mind. _I'm going to bed, this baby's draining me. But I want the dining room cleared before you go to bed and I need my burgundy sundress cleaned, ironed and scented for tomorrow, I have a coffee meeting w__ith the ladies of the bank._

_Yes Tori, was dinner ok?_ I asked, trying not to let my indifference show through.

_It was alright, the beef was a bit too rare though._

_But the doctor said you should have rarer meat to help your iron levels and make you sleep bet__ter. You said the baby was keeping you awake._ I bit my lip and rolled my eyes, angry I couldn't just march up there and tell her to get a grip.

_Yes, well, now my body is telling me it was too rare. Deal with it Sarah, you're not the pregnant one._

And with that she severed the connection, leaving me seething and the water in the washing up bowl churning to compliment my mood.

A knock on the back door startled me and I rushed to open it before another knock woke Tori.

"Hi!"

I recoiled as Rio and Uriel's other friend came in and smiled at me. Uriel poked his head round the door after them.

"Sorry Sarah, we don't mean to disturb you but they wanted to talk to you."

I laughed at his pleading look and waved towards the table. "Sure, come in."

He smiled and sat down with the others.

"I hope you don't mind if I carry on." I gestured towards the pile of dirty plates. "I need these done in an hour."

"Oh, that's fine. Here, I'll dry." Uriel stood and grabbed a tea towel from the drying rack in the corner.

I tried to hide my smile. Oh my god was he sweet. I was really liking this guy at the moment.

"So, Sarah." The other friend with mad hair grinned at me. "You can talk."

I smiled. "Yeah, sorry for ignoring you earlier, Tori doesn't like me talking during dinner and she still thinks Uriel believes I'm mute."

The woman wrinkled her nose. "No offense, but your sisters a bitch."

I laughed. "Yeah, no shit Sherlock."

Uriel smiled and stacked another dry wine glass. "Sarah, this is Jessie, we met through the Savant Net when we were about two and have been friends ever since."

Jessie smiled and waved. "Back when you were cute and wanted to be Superman and not a forensic scientist. You'd run around the garden naked with a bin bag as a cape."

Uriel's cheeks went pink. "You can't bring that up now. It's not fair."

I fought the urge to aww over him. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

Rio leant forward. "By the way, sorry for all the graphic flirting earlier. I could see you behind Jacob and you looked like you were about to be sick."

I frowned. She was apologising? "That's ok?" I said uncertainly.

She smiled and gestured at Jessie. "I only do it to make Jessie jealous. And to be fair, your sister looked like she hated it so I couldn't resist amping it up a bit."

I frowned at Jessie, getting more confused by the second. Jessie smiled lovingly at Rio and went into their own little world.

Uriel cleared his throat. "Jessie and Rio are soulfinders." He said quietly to me.

I stared at him open mouthed.

He smiled and I tried not to melt. "Yeah, we were pretty surprised too. I didn't know you could get gay soulfinders until I met Rio. But she enjoys making Jessie jealous. Little does she know it never works. Jessie knows it would take the entirety of All Time Low proposing to Rio to make her unfaithful. And even then, they'd have to work at it."

I change my mind. Rio's cool.

"How are things here?" He asked.

I shrugged, trying not to read too much into the fact he might be worried about me. "Not much different. Tori's still riding the high wave of the baby news. Jacob's wrapped around her fingers at the moment so she couldn't care less about what I do."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

I smiled at him. "It's ok. It's not your fault and I know how to deal with things if it does get tense."

"Guys!" Jessie was waving at us. "Rio and I are gonna go. We have something to deal with."

Uriel wiped his hands on the tea towel. "Ok, let me get my keys."

"No!" Jessie grabbed his arm and pushed him back towards me. "You just stay here and chat to Sarah. I'm sure she wants company and I _know_ that you do."

I frowned. "What?"

She stood, grinning her head off and Rio practically dragged her out of the door making some rather raunchy comments.

"That was subtle." I murmured.

Uriel chuckled. "Oh god, they never stop."

I smiled after them. "They obviously love each other. It's cute."

He turned back to the drying and finished off the last plate. "Yeah, it is." He said sadly.

My smile faded. He didn't look sad for them, just sad like he was missing something.

Someone.

I felt his pain. I was slipping too and even seeing the photo of my parents together hurt.

I found myself wanting to know Uriel better, he sounded like a really nice guy and I needed to let him know somehow about what Tori and Jacob were planning.

I took a deep breathe, knowing that I was crossing the line here and if Tori caught me I was dead.

"Coffee?" I asked.

He glanced over at me. I kept my gaze at him and refused to let myself melt a bit.

"Here?" He said, looking towards the stairs leading down from the dining room.

I shook my head. "No, there's an all-night café thing down the road."

He thought for a second, then smiled. "Ok. Let's go."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, i'd love to know what you think will happen next.**

**See ya!**

**xx**


	10. Hot Chocolate and SMP

**Hi guys!**

**So, here's the next one. I know most of you are dying for them to realise they are soulfinders but hang on in there ok?**

**This one was going to be a filler but it turned out quite cute towards the end. **

**I need to know what you think of the characters so i can change them if necessary.**

**Hope you like this one.**

* * *

**Uriel**

I held the door open as Sarah grabbed her fraying coat and smiled as she walked past me towards the gate. I closed it quietly behind me, trying not to wake her monster of a sister and went to meet her.

"Let's go?" I asked.

She nodded and jerked her head in the direction of the all night café. As we walked she laughed to herself. "God, Tori would kill me if she knew I was out with you."

I glanced down at her and frowned, knowing where this one was going. "Out with me or out in general?"

She shrugged. "Both I guess. She doesn't want me out without permission for obvious reasons and the thought I'd be out with you," She feigned a shocked gasp. "Outrageous."

I laughed and she grinned up at me. "So, fill me in here. Why does the Savant Net want Jacob's money?"

I sighed deeply and wondered where to begin. "Well, Jacob's agreeing to fund this massive project within the Savant Net that would benefit so many people. It's called the Savant Matching Program, SMP."

"What happens with it?" She asked and we stepped closer together to avoid a speeding car.

"All the savants of one age meet at a certain place on a certain day to meet each other. Hopefully they can find their soulfinder. Then, if they don't they can come back the next year and try again or they could decide they didn't want to. That way, savants with living soulfinders will meet their partner and savants without can get closure if they can."

Sarah indicated the all-night café and I held open the glass door for her.

"That's a really good idea, who thought it up?" She said as she took her coat off and hung it on the back of a plastic chair in the corner.

I sat down opposite and avoided her gaze. "I did."

She stared at me. "Really?!"

I smiled self-consciously and nodded. "Yeah, that's the whole reason I'm out here. I wanted to meet the people who could turn this idea into reality."

Sarah shook her head in amazement. "That's brilliant. It could help so many people."

I nodded, looking her straight in her deep brown eyes. They looked sad, but slightly better than they had done earlier, she looked excited for me. It made a nice change from talking about this idea with my brothers. Sure, they had the grace and kindness to look interested. And they did want to help anyone they could find their soulfinders, but this project wouldn't affect them as they'd already found their partners. The SMP meant everything to me because it was a way to find the girl I was meant to be with.

Sarah smiled sadly. "I'm guessing there _is_ a slightly selfish reason as well as wanting to help others."

Shrugging, I rubbed my forehead. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't really want to find my soulfinder through this. The SMP could help me and I really want it to work."

A bored looking waitress came over, cutting us off and asked for our orders.

"Sarah, what would you like?" I asked but caught her looking into her scuffed purse. She pulled out a 10 cent coin and sighed.

"Tap water please." She said, avoiding my eyes. I felt sorry for her but guessed she probably didn't want pity.

"I'm paying for this Sarah. What would you like?" I said, gently but firmly, like when my dad wanted to take Mum out for dinner and she was worried about us.

Sarah glanced up gratefully. "I could kill for a hot chocolate."

I laughed and ordered a coffee for myself as well as that. The waitress didn't even bother writing it down; she just turned on her heel and stalked off.

"So," Sarah tucked her coin back into her pockets and started fiddling with a hairband on her wrist. "That's the real reason you're here. Do you do this type of thing for the Savant Net a lot?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, never. I'm actually a forensic scientist so I'm used to working in out of the way places with no one paying attention except my close knit team. It's weird having all the attention and pressure on me suddenly."

She leant forward, looking interested and I tried not to look at how her hair fell neatly into a curtain by her face. "You're a forensic scientist? Like all those detective films with the 'whodunit's and the murders. Does that have anything to do with your power?"

I nodded. "A bit. My power is I can see the past of a person when I touch them. It's really helpful when I have to see what killed someone. I can just touch them and say what happened."

She stared at me really intently and I felt slightly under pressure of the attention. I wasn't used to it. My brothers normally were more in the limelight than me. Vick, the cool FBI agent, Xav, the healer, Yves, the genius, Zed, the seventh child. I had less of a part to play and I liked that. Though it did lead to sometimes being ignored or forgotten.

"It sounds like you love it. It must be nice to be useful. I don't think I'm that dedicated to anything as much as you are, except maybe drawing."

I raised my eyebrows. "You draw?"

She nodded as the waitress came over with our drinks. Sarah's eyes widened adorably at the swirl of cream and chocolate flakes on the top. "Wow."

I laughed. "You looked like you needed it."

She looked like a child finally allowed into the candy store and she took a big sip of the hot chocolate.

"Good?" I asked.

She nodded and grinned, licking cream off her lip. "Amazing."

I chuckled as she nibbled a flake. "As we were saying, yes, I do draw. Nothing major yet because I don't have the time, but little sketches mainly. I used to dream of being an artist."

"Why used to dream?" I asked and sipped my coffee.

She shrugged. "I can't see me leaving Tori and she'd never let me do anything for myself."

"You should still go for it, it's an amazing dream to have and one day you'll get away."

She smiled. "Thanks for saying that."

I frowned. "I'm sorry you're with her."

She shrugged. "Nothing you can do about it. And even if you could, I've got the baby to think about."

I nodded and sighed at my helplessness. I really want to do something about it. I know I didn't really know her but I felt protective already. My brothers would have teased me about it and that's exactly the reason I haven't mentioned any of my previous love life with them.

"Ok, so, if you were God, what would you do with the world?" Sarah asked.

I stared at her. "What?" I laughed.

She shrugged and looked sheepish. "Hey, you can learn a lot about a person from this question."

I laughed again and sat back in my chair, strangely at ease with this girl I now felt I'd known for years. "Ok, if I was God. What would I do?"

…..

Later that evening I walked Sarah back to the house chatting about anything and everything. She loved music but couldn't play an instrument to save her life. She was a dancer but had had to stop lessons when her parents died. She was really good at Tap, Modern and Ballet. She used to have two cats but really wanted a dog. The coolest thing she'd ever done was swim with dolphins on a family holiday. She'd never been out of Africa, just travelled around it. She'd always wanted to take a road trip around America and Europe.

I found myself enjoying myself with her. For the past two years I'd been slipping even more. The nightmares had been getting worse, barely giving me enough sleep to function and I was tense trying to make this project work. But when I was talking with Sarah I managed to forget all of that. The night mares and stress and fear of not living up to expectations seemed far off.

We stopped by the back door and she turned to face me, scrutinising me.

"Thanks for tonight." She said. "I really enjoyed it."

I smiled down at her. "I did too; maybe we can do it again sometime?"

She nodded and unlocked the door. "Yeah, I'd really like that."

I grinned and turned to go.

"Uriel?"

I turned back and saw Sarah looking a bit nervous.

"What?" I asked, worried that something had happened.

She sighed and smiled up at me. "Well, thank you for being nice to me. I haven't had that in a while."

I grinned, resisting the urge to cheer. "That's ok, what are friends for?"

She stared at me like she was trying to figure something out. "I guess we are friends. That's weird, I've never really had any since I went to live with Tori."

I shrugged and picked up an orange flower from where it was lying on the waist high wall next to the door. I handed it to her and looked her in the eye. "Well, you have three now. Rio, Jessie and me. And you can count on me to help if you need anything."

She looked up at me and I saw her eyes were sparkling with tears. She went up on her toes and flung her arms around me. I wrapped mine around her waist and hugged her tightly. She was so small compared to me and felt so fragile in my arms. I wanted to keep her safe from harm and whisk her away to a better home but she was a stubborn one too. No way was she leaving before this baby was born and I was no one to be persuading her otherwise.

She let go and grinned. "See you soon."

I smiled back and nodded, before turning and walking to my car, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**Aaah! or what?**

**Please tell me what you think of the chapter and the characters. I love getting your reviews and i swear i read every one.**

**See ya soon!**


	11. Meeting With A Crash

**Hi guys!**

**So, im sorry I've been out of the picture lately. I was working on this one and had revision and stuff. My mum keeps hinting i should do more work.**

**But i also really wanted to make this chapter a good one. I have drawn out them meeting a lot longer than normal. But i wanted them to like each other for them at first. Anyway, some people have been hinting that i should get a move on and some (SarahD) have just been yelling it at me in and out of school.**

**So, here it is.**

**The big one.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Sarah! I want chocolate!" Tori shrieked over her room at me.

I kept my head down as I rolled my eyes and picked up a thin nightgown she'd dropped.

"Wait! No! I can't have chocolate, it'll make me fat! I need to eat healthily, no chocolate. Or, even better, no food at all! Yes, that'll keep me thin." She nodded in a satisfied way.

I stood and rubbed the base of my back that was aching after picking up after Her Highness. "If you starve yourself then the baby will die and you'll be no better off."

Tori rolled over to face me from where she was slumped on the bed. "Don't cross me!" She snapped. "I know what's best for my body."

I sighed quietly and pursed my lips. "Yes Tori."

She groaned. "But, then again, I've heard that miscarriage really wrecks you. Ok, go and get some chocolate, I'll just stop eating after the baby's born."

I hung the nightie over the back of her chair and rubbed my forehead. I really didn't need an Anorexic sister on top of everything else. With a baby to look after, a creep for a brother in law and Savant Net take over being planned under the same roof, it wouldn't leave much room for anything else.

"Go!" Tori yelled and rolled onto her back on the bed. "Take the car, just go!"

I saw the tiny mound on her stomach showing 4 months of pregnancy. I might as well go. It would give me some time to myself, a chance to drive Jacob's snazzy new car and would hopefully shut Queen of Darkness up for a while.

"Ok Tori, I'll go now. You stay there and rest. I'll be back soon."

She waved a hand in my general direction and flopped it over her eyes.

I chuckled to myself as I left the house. This pregnancy was really messing with her. I wasn't sure if it was the stress or mood swings or what. But she was confused and it would be a lie if I said I wasn't taking it to my advantage. My burnt arm had healed finally and I was getting used to ducking under the loopy pregnancy radar.

I glanced over the steering wheel of the Jaguar and pulled into the supermarket down our road. Clenching my teeth as I parked it, hoping I wouldn't scratch anything. If I left so much as a smudge on this car Jacob would use my skin as a rug.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked over it at the people going into the shop. An old man looking closely at a shopping list, a couple with their arms wrapped around each other's waists, a young dad with a toddler on his hip. I smiled, it looked nice, simple.

So different from mine, I thought as I reached for the clip of my seatbelt. Tori probably wanted that disgusting 90% cocoa chocolate that . . . .

SMACK!

My head shot forward and hit the steering wheel hard as another car hit the back of me. The seatbelt tightened around me and stopped my body being fired out of the front window.

Ow.

I leant back and moaned. My head throbbed.

_Shit._

I gasped as the sudden pulse in my head and my hand flew to the sore spot.

_Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry!_

I blinked.

My vision curled and softened before sharpening to a definition I'd never had before. Each colour seemed brighter and it felt like my world clock had just been switched. Fireworks went off in my head as this person apologised a thousand times in my head.

My soulfinder.

He was here.

Really here.

I shook the fuzz out of my head and glanced in the rear-view mirror.

You have got to be kidding me.

Uriel.

Uriel Benedict was getting out of his car that had just rammed into the back of mine. He looked scared and shocked and started to walk over to check if I was ok.

I unclipped my seatbelt and kicked the door open, for once not caring about Jacob's frickin paintwork. I got out onto the cracked tarmac and started at my soulfinder.

He stopped dead. "Sarah?!"

I just looked at him. Drinking in his appearance.

He started apologising again. "Oh God Sarah, I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Your heads a bit red. There was grease on the road from the gas pumps and I skidded. Sarah, are you ok? Do you need to go to hospital, I'll take you."

I laughed and marched over to him. He frowned as I pushed him back until he hit the side of his car.

"Sarah?" He said, looking confused.

I went up onto my toes and pulled him down to meet me. Kissing him was so weird. He obviously had no idea what was going on and tried to pull back. I wrapped my fingers in the front of his shirt and listened to my head and heart laughing that he was finally here.

I felt his hands slowly curl over my shoulders and gently push me back.

That was a guy who could not be more confused.

"Ok." He said quietly. "Not that kissing you wasn't lovely, but could you please explain."

I laughed and stared at his beautiful deep brown eyes.

_If I __do this, will__ it make more sense?_ I said in my head.

His frown disappeared and he stared at me, stunned.

Gaping at me he just stood still.

"What… How… But I thought…You." He gave up on intelligent speech and just pulled me into his arms.

I melted against his body and wrapped my arms around his waist. He buried his face in my hair and held me close.

I felt safety.

For once.

"It's you!" He whispered into my hair. "I found you!"

I smiled into his firm, warm chest and he laughed.

"You! Here! Of all places I could have gone. Of all the people who said they would donate money, it had to be your sister."

I pulled back and he smiled down at me.

I just smiled back and shook my head. "Who'd have thought it right?"

He broke into a massive grin and dragged me into another hug.

I looked up at him. "So, you're 24?"

He nodded and stared down at me. "You don't seem that old."

I smiled. "It's _not_ that old."

He laughed. "No, leaves us plenty of time, doesn't it?"

I imagined us in ten years. A small house somewhere different. Children running around, maybe a dog, happy, safe.

It looked good.

"I'd like that too." He said quietly and rested his forehead against mine.

_How did you see that?_ I asked.

He smiled. _Like this. You're an open book Sarah._

I shook my head. _Shut up and kiss me._

He chuckled. _Yes ma'am._

* * *

**You like?**

**Please say if you do and tell me what could be improved if not.**

**Some people (SarahD) have accused me of being too cliche but i stress the point that there can never be too much cliche in the world.**

**See you probably on the weekend.**

**Bye!**


	12. Author's Note 2

Hi guys!

So, I'm sorry for the epically long wait. I haven't died or given up or got a boyfriend so I don't have a proper excuse. But I will do my best.

Exams.

It's the summer, I know it sucks that they have to do this but the school system is just a load of old men in suits wanting to keep us in school so we don't go and set fire to parks or whatever stereotypical things they think we'll do if we're out of the classroom.

So, I am in my first year of GCSE's and have only just realised how much stuff I have to learn.

This means I am holed up in my room flicking through Russian verbs and dates of the Treaty of Versailles and arguments for Science vs Religion.

It sucks.

Exams start next Thursday, and go until Wednesday after. Then I have Activities Day with school (WE GO TO ALTON TOWERS!) so will be back really late from that as I live the other side of the country.

Then we have an inset day before half term. During half term I will write but I won't be able to put any chapters up as I AM GOING TO GREECE! I know, I love my family.

But, I will have at least two chapters written by the time I get back so I will type them up and bingo!

So, sorry for putting it off again, but I got messages asking it Snatching Sarah was over and I panicked.

I hope I'll see you sooner than then but if not, good luck in any exams and have a good holiday.

Spartacus

xxx


	13. Car Journey of Knowledge

**Hey Guys!**

**So, here is another chapter. Finally.**

**I'm sorry I've been offline for a while. I only just managed to get this one done. Unfortunately this will be the last until next Friday maybe. That's my next inset day. I might get another done the next day but after that nothing until a week or two later.**

**Sorry.**

**Hope you like this one.**

**Hi MeganW! This is for you and your nagging.**

**xxx**

**P.S. I've been told by someone (you know who you are) that i'm making SarahD (the girl this story is based on) out to be a complete bitch. But she's my bezzle so i'll forgive her fore that.**

**P.P.S. SarahD is a great girl. Even if she does have tiny hands, the flexibility of a cat and the enough gracefulness in her to sink a ship.**

**xxx**

* * *

I don't know how long I stayed there, in the dilapidated old petrol station, cocooned in Uriel's arms. Maybe a couple of minutes or maybe three years. All I knew was that it felt right.

I felt whole again, something I hadn't felt since the crash nine years ago.

_It's__ you! __It's__ you! __It's__ you!_ He kept saying over and over again in his head.

I smiled against his warm, firm chest and nodded. _Yes, __it's__ me._

_You're here! You're you!_

I laughed and rested my chin on his chest to look up at him. _Were you expecting someone else?_

He looked down, stroking my cheek and pushing some hair behind my ear. _I wasn't expecting you at all, and no way do you look twenty four years old._

I pulled away and tried to stop smiling. Not a small task I can tell you. _To be fair, you look older than that._

He threw his head back and laughed. "Coffee?" He said aloud.

I checked my watch. Oh shit, I had taken way to long getting this bloody chocolate for Tori. She was going to kill me and I wouldn't be able to use the _sorry I met the man of my dreams excuse._ "I can't, I have to get back."

He looked slightly disappointed but quickly perked up again. I felt the same, like nothing could get me down today. He was my anti-depressant of choice.

"Ok," he said, "How about I park my newly crashed car and drive you home? We need to chat and I'm not waiting until Tori invites me round to dinner, that could be weeks away."

I smiled at his enthusiasm and ran to get some chocolate from the store before watching as he quickly shoved his car into a random parking space and we both hopped into Jacob's posh Jaguar.

I pulled out into the street and turned towards the road that would take me back to the house.

"Ok." Uriel turned to face me in the passenger seat and started gesturing determinedly. "Now that you have _finally_ shown up - ." I gave him a look and he grinned. "We need to work on getting you out of that hell hole. I'm going to look up flights back to New York tonight and we can get back to Colorado from there. We can't wait long - ."

I sighed. "Uriel?"

He carried on, now flicking through his phone and airline websites. "Or Tori will do something horrible to you and I'd never forgive myself."

"Uriel!"

He glanced up.

I kept one eye on the road. "I can't leave. Not yet. I still have at least another five months before I can go."

He frowned. "Why?"

I shrugged. "The baby."

He stayed silent for a minute. "Oh dammit Sarah, put yourself first for once!"

"I can't leave this baby to suffer under the hands of a maniac woman and her sleaze ball husband!"

He sighed and looked over the dashboard at the road. "I know. I'm sorry."

I smiled and glanced over at him. "Hey, it's ok."

He slid his phone back into his pocket. "Oh God! I'm going all protective, it's not good. I'm going to end up smothering you like my dad does to my mum."

I smiled at the hint we might be together for a while. "Hey, I like it. At least there's someone looking out for me."

He grinned and sat properly in his seat. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

I felt my heart melt and pool at my feet. "That's really cute."

If this was possible, he went a bit read and ducked his head. "It's my mum's fault. She's rubbed off on me."

I laughed and we sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as we passed people walking hand in hand on the pavement.

He suddenly threw back his head and laughed. "What was my life before _you_ walked into it?!"

I laughed. "Not much different! I was there you just didn't know I was your knightress in my shining apron."

He laughed. "I only didn't check because you looked twenty at most, not twenty four."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "You look twenty six."

He gave me a sarcastic look. "Thanks."

I shrugged and smiled. "It's the glasses."

He pulled the said glasses off his nose. "I don't normally wear them. I was trying to make myself look older to seem more serious about this Program."

I laughed. "Well, Professor, it worked!"

He nudged my arm with his elbow and smiled at me lovingly. "Look at us, bickering already."

I smiled back but quickly looked at the road. "I need to tell you something."

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Nothing, it's about this deal you're trying to make with Jacob and Tori."

He sat back in his chair. "What about it?"

I sighed and gripped the steering wheel a bit harder. "I don't want you to go through with it."

He frowned again. "Why?"

I kept my eye on the road. "Tori and Jacob are planning on taking over the Savant Net." I blurted out, not meeting his eye.

He stayed silent for a second. "What?"

I bit my lip. "I heard them talking about it a couple of weeks ago, before I met you."

He exhaled loudly, stunned by the news. "How?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think they want to help you set up the SMP then take over when you trust them. Tori's got fear on her side and Jacob's swimming in the cash."

Uriel started chewing his thumb nail. "Damn. Ok, I'll keep an eye on that."

I reached over and pulled his hand from his face, holding it tightly in my own. It dwarfed mine, I had tiny hands. "Can't you just leave? Go somewhere else, a different country? That way you'll be safe and you could have a go at getting the money from somewhere else."

He squeezed my hand, but the new frown made him look older, like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I can't Sarah. I'm so close to getting this money, your sister basically agreed last time I came over. I can't drop out now; there are so many people who would benefit from this."

I nodded and stroked his thumb with mine. "But can't you do business over the phone or something?" The thought of him getting hurt nearly killed me.

He gave me a look. "And leave you here? No way, Sarah, you are my everything now and I'm not losing you now."

I tried not to smile but it didn't work. "Then, what?"

He shrugged. "We'll have to stop them." He said calmly.

I glanced over as I pulled into the driveway. "We?"

He nodded and looked over at me while yanked the keys from the ignition. "We. I get the idea you're a good little fighter."

I smiled. "So, we get the money, take them down, grab the baby and run off into the sunset?"

He smiled and I felt perfect. "Piece of cake."

Grinning, I pulled my hand form his. "Good. Now, you scram, I have a hormonal older sister to deal with."

He frowned. "Be careful, I'll check in later tonight."

I nodded and we both got out of the car.

"Take care of yourself Sarah. I can't guarantee I'll always be there to do it." He stroked my face again and I smiled, trying to look put out.

"I can look out for myself, you know. I have been doing that since I was fifteen."

He laughed. "I know, I just want to be there as back up. You'll have to overlook and forgive my slightly protective ways."

I grinned and pushed him away. "Now, go, before I make you."

He quickly leaned forward and kissed my cheek softly.

Was that my stomach that just flipped?

He pulled back and quickly ran off, turning up a side street and out of view.

My feet were floating.

My grin was ear splitting.

I turned and swayed back into the house on cloud nine, dreaming about our future.

And ran smack bang into Tori, crossed arms and dangerous expression.

"Why were you holding hands and making eyes at Uriel Benedict?" She demanded.

Oh shit.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Cliffhanger!**

**See you soon!**


	14. Secrets and Rope

**Hi guys!**

**So, i updated fast! I was getting a lot of reviews telling me to 'update soon'. I take you hint.**

**Yay!**

**I know i left it at a cliffhanger last chapter, so this one should help a bit.**

* * *

**Uriel**

"No, Vick, I'm not sure what's really going on. I just know that's what they're planning." I rubbed my hand over my face and winced as the skin caught on my newly ragged nails.

My brother growled over the phone. "That's not good enough Uriel, now I'm not expecting a full on Armageddon style take over. It's only one family, so you can deal with that."

I rolled my eyes. "We shouldn't be treating this lightly Vick. You don't know these guys; they've got everything they need: Money, power, friends in high places."

I heard my brother sigh over the phone. "Well the husband sounds like an idiot so we don't need to worry about him, it's only the wife that sounds tricky and if she's pregnant she won't do much to endanger that."

I laughed bitterly, "You haven't met her, and she's not exactly winning any prizes for mother instinct."

Vick sighed again and I could hear the exasperation. "Look Uriel, no offence, but I'm in the FBI, you're a _forensic scientist_. Intelligence for the government is not exactly your strong point."

I rolled my eyes. Then I realised, a few weeks ago, that would have really irritated me. I was sick of being the less important one of the family, the one who kept out of the limelight. But now, after Sarah barged her way into my life, it rolled off my back and I realised he had a point.

I glanced over to my bedside table, at a little picture I'd sketched after Sarah and I had our first trip to the café. It was just a pencil sketch but showed her laughing and her eyes shining. At first I'd told myself that I only kept it because it was a fairly good drawing and she was my first friend in Johannesburg. Now, though, it was so much more.

"Uriel?"

I snapped back to reality. "What?"

Victor chuckled over the phone. "Are you working? I'm not talking to you if you are, you never listen."

I smiled and checked my phone for messages. "No, I'm just," I cast around, not wanting to admit to Sarah yet. I wanted to make sure she was ok with it. "I'm just getting ready for tonight."

"Hot date?" He teased.

I laughed. "Yeah, because _that's _the kind of thing I think about on a business outing."

He sighed dramatically. "I don't know Uriel. For all I know you could have found a complete goddess on your travels and keeping her out of the family picture."

I smiled and looked over at the drawing again. I needed to check on her, she hadn't called or texted yet. "Nope, only got my soulfinder in mind." Mind you, if the cap fits for the goddess in private.

My brother's voice went softer. "You'll find her. And trust me, when you do, it'll be worth the wait."

I grinned to myself. It was nice having something in my life that the others didn't know about. I liked my sisters sure, but it always seemed that the relationship they had with my brothers weren't private, they were in the middle of my family and had so much trouble within that. I always wanted to be comfortable with the whole soulfinder thing before I told my parents. My mother, as much as I loved her, had the tendency to be a bit suffocating with the girls.

"I know, I'm ok." I said.

"You're sure?" Vick sounded worried. "It's just; I know you've been slipping. I got a call the other day from your friend, the mad one with the stripper girlfriend."

"Jessie." I said, already nervous about what she'd told him.

"Yeah." He carried on. "Well, she said you'd been getting nightmares a lot lately."

I groaned. That sounded so weak. "I'm ok."

Vick shushed me. "Listen Uriel, it's fine to say that you're slipping. I slipped a lot before Marian. Will was going weird for months before Kate showed up. It's ok to say that you're hurting."

I sighed. "I'm fine Vick. Really."

And I was. I hadn't had a nightmare since I met Sarah, even before I knew who she was. I should have pieced that together.

"It's just, we hardly ever see you nowadays. You're always working or shut up in your lab. We never really know what's going on with you. And this is the first time you've called since you left. And even then, _I_ had to call _you_."

I exhaled loudly. "I'm fine Vick."

He stayed silent for a second. "Maybe you should talk to Sky. She's good with all that emotion stuff."

I laughed. "No way. She'd get all worried, then tell Zed and I'd never hear the end of it."

Vick chuckled. "Yeah, that's true."

"Anyway, how's Marian?"

I could hear the soulfinder effect in Vick's voice. He sounded happier than I'd ever heard him. "Oh, you know. _Hopping _along."

"Vick! She got her foot blown off! Of course she's hopping!"

I heard a woman shout over the phone. "Hi Uriel!"

I laughed. "Say hi to her for me, I have to shoot. Got this dinner to go to."

He laughed and I heard a whoosh of breath as Marian apparently sat on him. "Ok, and Uriel, chin up and don't worry about them. They can't take over with only money and a pregnant Savant."

…**..**

"Hey Mrs Sanzer. How are you this fine evening?" I said as I sat down in the creepy mahogany coated dining room.

Tori smiled at me. "I'm very well, thank you Mr Benedict. I hope you've had a pleasant day."

I smiled and reached over to shake hands with Jacob. He clasped mine in his meaty damp hand and I had to plaster the friendly smile on my face.

Only another two and a half hours before I could see Sarah.

…**..**

**Sarah**

My head fell back to my chest and I whimpered, letting the weakness show for a second.

My wrists ached. Where the hell had Tori got the rope from?

My knees shook and gave away, but a sudden yank from the rope on my wrists forced me to stand upright.

I couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything. I had given up trying to scream for help two hours ago. I knew what it felt to have no voice. I smelled dust and mothballs so I guessed I was either in a cupboard or the attic.

She was pregnant for God's sake! She wasn't meant to have the strength for tying people up.

"Let that keep you from disobeying again." She had hissed when she willed the rope to tie my wrists above my head so I was in a standing position. "Do you really expect your protective little crush to come marching in and save you?"

I had a flash back to an art gallery my parents had dragged me to years ago. There had been a painting of Jesus on the cross, hanging in a similar position to mine.

No one's coming. I thought as I tried again to pull at the rope.

It held firm.

Something dripped down my face, whether it was a tear or blood from the gash Tori had given me I didn't know.

My cheek throbbed from the smack she had planted on my face.

It had been a mistake to let Uriel drive home with me. It had put him in danger as well. His cover was destroyed. I didn't know how much time had passed since I'd returned, but I guessed he was probably downstairs, eating and laughing with the two people in the world who wanted his downfall the most.

They were messing with his mind.

I yanked at the rope again and cried out a silent scream when the cut deeper into my wrist.

I was in my own little bubble. She'd taken my power, my sight, my hearing, and my speech. Everything that kept me from crawling into a corner and dying.

There was nothing left to do.

So, I waited.

* * *

**There!**

**Like it?**

**Please tell me, i like reading what you think about it.**

**Oh, this story has reached 20 reviews more than Helping Kate ever did and i think i've only just got to half way with this. It's wierd. Ive been dragging it out a lot.**

**See you soon!**

**xx**


	15. Instant Allies

Hi guys!

Ok, so im sorry about the wait. I got a lot of pestering about leaving it at a cliffhanger for so long and im sorry. I had revision, then exams, then i went to Greece, then a geography trip. But I'm back now.

Anyway, here's a new chapter. Hope you like it.

Hey, MeganW, you'll like this one.

* * *

**Uriel**

Sarah was hurt. I didn't know how but she was. I couldn't get to her. She wasn't answering me and I'd spent the last two days talking to her all the time in my head. I knew I was getting through but why wasn't she talking back?

I'd been over to the Sanzer's again for dinner, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, even if it was just a glimpse, just to see if she was ok. But she wasn't waiting the table that night. There was a new girl there. Short with wavy blonde hair and clear, olive skin. She looked nice and I decided I liked her when she shot a poisonous look at Tori when she snapped at her.

"Honestly Megan! I told you, _red_ wine with meat, _white_ wine with salads or dessert. You know that!"

Megan had just nodded and smirked when she thought I couldn't see. I decided to catch her after I left to see if she knew anything.

...

**Sarah**

Uriel had been speaking to me. It was horrible. I couldn't answer back. I had been left in the cupboard for another day before this blonde girl came and cut me down.

She was called Megan. She was nice. Laughed about everything and was kinda hyper, sang all the time, much to the annoyance of Tori. She'd openly bitched about her which really helped me like her and now had a drawing pad in which she doodled ways to kill her. Tori had told her to cut me down but leave me in the cupboard I was in. In reply Megan had brought me downstairs saying, "Bitch wouldn't know a cupboard if it hit her in the face, you're staying down here."

But Tori still had my powers. My hearing had returned so I could hear the rats running over my feet. Eventually she gave my speech and sight back but I was still powerless. It was ok, I'd had worse. But I hadn't seen Uriel, so I had no way of telling him I was ok. I could hear him in my head, shouting and crying and worrying. He had told me anything and everything, from a prank his youngest brother had pulled on him involving ice and mud and a potato gun, to how his mum always dreamed of taking them to Africa, to the latest case he was working on for the FBI. I was nice to really know him now, but he didn't really know me. Yes, I think I loved him. He was everything I'd dreamed of, kind, sensitive, treated me well. But he was scared and I hadn't been able to show him I was ok.

But, I guess I wasn't. My wrists had ugly scabs on them and my arms were bruised up to the elbows. My shoulders hurt when I moved and the gash on my forehead opened sometimes when I rolled over in bed. Megan had brought me down, cleaned my head and stitched it up but she wasn't a doctor. Judging from the makeshift splint on her middle fingers she wasn't a stranger to injury. I had wondered why her fingers looked like they were broken. Had Jacob made a move on her? She was gorgeous but seemed like she could probably knock him out if he did.

I told her about Tori and the baby, Jacob and Uriel, my parents. She seemed so normal about the whole thing it felt like we'd known each other for ever.

"So, you've been here for, what, ten years?" She said, after dinner was over and we were sitting at the table drinking hot chocolate I'd made while she was serving.

I nodded. "About that. Long time."

She sipped her drink and I laughed at the milk moustache she got.

"What are your powers?" She asked, wiping her mouth.

I froze. "What?"

She looked up at me. "What are your powers?"

I stared at her for a full minute. "Are you a… a?"

"Savant?" She supplied.

I nodded.

She laughed. "Tori didn't tell you? Oh wait, she couldn't have. Psycho Bitch still thinks you're up in the cupboard. Well, yeah. I am too. That's why she got me."

I sat down heavily and rubbed my aching wrists. "You're a Savant?"

She smiled. "Yup. I have laser eyes."

I put my mug down. "Laser eyes?"

She nodded and looked smug. "Yeah! I know, cool right? I can burn through things with my eyes."

I nodded and grinned. "Well, I can manipulate the elements."

She leaned forwards. "That's cool too. You could do so much with that. Hey, while we're on that subject. I am going to give you an aggression lesson."

I frowned. "What?"

Megan shrugged. "Have you ever deliberately messed up here? Like, stain Tori's clothes in the wash or make food she doesn't like."

I shook my head. "Well, no, because the last time I did that she gave me a black eye and made my powers rebel against me for a week."

Megan grinned. "We are now on a mission, my apprentice. We're gonna really make her regret doing this shit to us. I'm only here because Tori paid my dad a load of money. He's a tool."

We were interrupted by a knock on the back door. I quickly ran to hide behind the wall as she strolled towards the door with no care in the world.

"Oh, hi." I heard her say. "Sorry, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Sarah." A familiar voice said. "Is she ok?"

Megan didn't have a chance to answer as I flew out from behind the wall and jumped into his arms. He wrapped me in a tight hug and held me tight enough to hurt, but I didn't care.

_You're alive._ He said.

_Yes, im ok._

_Are you sure?_ He pushed me back to look at me. I saw his eyes take in cut on my head and the thick scabs that resembled bracelets on my wrists.

"Really, I'm ok. Better now." I said.

He pulled me back into a hug and I felt the top of my head getting damp.

"I didn't know where you were." He said, his voice wavering. "You didn't answer and I didn't know if you were alive, or hurt or a million miles away."

I pulled my arm out from between us and brushed the tears away. "Tori took my powers, sight, speech and hearing. I was locked in the cupboard. But, I'm ok now. Megan's helping me."

Megan waved behind me. "Hi, I'm not even going to guess. You're soulfinders."

Uriel nodded but kept his eyes on me.

"That's so cute, I'm about to hyperventilate." She started hopping around and waving her hands around.

Uriel guided me to a seat and sat me down. "Are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded. "Yes Uriel. I'm fine. My arms just hurt a bit."

He leaned forward and kissed me slowly and sweetly. I heard Megan squeal and smiled against his lips.

When he pulled back I was slightly dazed but managed to pull him down onto the seat next to me. Megan slammed down opposite us and started smacking the table lightly. "Ok. Uriel, we have to start trolling Tori. It's gonna be awesome. So, we need your help."

Uriel frowned but I could see him start to smile. "Ok. What do you want me to do?"

Megan and I grinned. "Well….."

* * *

Good?

See you soon!

xxx


	16. Spit and Leek

Hi guys!

So, im really glad you all like Megan. She's a real person and she's thrilled that im getting good reviews about her.

I told her on her birthday on Friday and she giggled for a bit and gave me a brownie, so thanks guys.

I have been asked to do a story about her, but im going to finish her story with this one. After this im going to start a story with Isabel Karla Benedict, Will and Kate's daughter from Helping Kate. It's going to have a twist which you will have to guess.

This one's a filler chapter but things get tense in the next one. I have been asked if its near the end of the story, but its not got to the scary bit yet. The it'll be fats paced until a cute ending. Promise.

Hope you like this one.

* * *

"Sarah, that smells amazing." Megan poked her head over my shoulder and stared down into the pan of soup I was stirring.

"Thanks, normally Tori doesn't do soup, but apparently the baby's giving her a 'soup feeling'. Whatever that is."

Megan wrinkled her nose. "Are we having it afterwards?"

"No, I've got pasta and cheese for us."

Megan grinned. "Excellent. But, I swear that's all you ever eat."

I tried to protest but she was right.

"See? You need to eat more green stuff. It's good for you."

I frowned. "That's what Uriel said."

She smield and looked at the soup again. "Its true. He's a forensic scientist, you should listen to him."

"I eat white bread!"

She raised an eyebrow.

I grumbled and she laughed. "Well, we're not eating this so I will have no problem with doing this."

Leaning forward, she pulled her hair out of the way and spat into the pan.

"Megan!"

She looked up and grinned evilly. "What? We're not eating it, it won't mess with the taste, and it's going straight up to that bitch and her pervvy husband."

I thought for a second. "Good point." I leant forward and spat into it myself.

Megan cheered and quickly ladled it into two bowls when we heard Tori shout. "Here I go!" She folded a napkin over her arm and trotted up the stairs to the dining room, careful not to spill the spit and leek soup.

I sat down heavily in a chair and exhaled. I'd just spat in Tori's soup.

I let out a shaky laugh and grabbed my brick of a phone from the kitchen table.

_You'll never guess what I just did_, I texted Uriel quickly.

He answered almost immediately. _What? Are you ok?_

I smiled. _Even better __than__ ok. I just spat in Tori's soup._

Silence.

Then Love the Way You Lie by Rihanna played and I saw Uriel's name flash up in the screen.

"You did _what_?"

I laughed. "I actually spat in Tori's soup. It was Megan's idea, and she did it first.

He laughed over the phone and my insides went funny. Megan came in and we squealed silently together.

"Tell Megan she's my new hero." He said.

"I heard." Megan grinned and pretended to stick a finger down her throat.

I laughed. "Now, go away, we've got adventures to go on."

I hung up, hearing him laughing again.

"Sarah!"

Megan and I both froze at the sound of Tori's shriek. Megan looked at me, suddenly scared out of her wits. "I'm so sorry! I thought she'd never know! I made you do it, it's all my fault!"

I shook my head and hugged her. "I didn't need much persuading did I? Come on, let's go see what the dragon wants."

We quickly ran up the stairs and I straightened my apron before knocking and shooting Megan a quick look as I went in.

Tori was sitting at the mahogany table, with her stomach delicately covered by a white napkin. She looked up and pointed at the soup with her spoon. "What is this?"

I gulped and wiped my hands on my threadbare jeans. "Um, leek soup?"

She gave me a sarcastic smile and dabbed the corners of her scarlet painted mouth, careful not to smudge it. "Well, I think we should have it for the next dinner party."

I stared at her. "What?"

"Are you deaf?!" She snapped and threw the napkin down on the table. Jacob rested his flabby chin on his hand and smirked at my discomfort. "I said I want it for the next dinner party. Just add something to make it darker next time, that grey green is a horrible colour."

I nodded slowly, not quite believing we'd pulled that off. Turning, I walked back to the kitchen in a daze, catching Megan's eye as I saw her hiding behind the door. She had her hands clamped over her mouth and her eyes were wide.

We stared at each other for a split second before screaming silently and hopping up and down.

"Oh my god! You're still alive!" She hissed and I dragged her down to the kitchen before hugging her quickly. "I can't believe we got away with that."

I laughed and sat down heavily. "That was far too risky, I am so not doing that again."

She waved a hand dismissively. "Oh no. That would be _way_ too boring. We have to do something new."

The mischievous look on her face had me stop dead. "Megan no!"

She raised her hands innocently. "I just had an idea, that's all."

"What?"

She grinned and handed me a wooden spoon for the next course. "Well, that 'horrible grey green colour' isn't too hard to recreate. And I think Tori just developed a sudden yearning to wear it. Like, all the time."

I gasped. "You're going to dye her clothes?"

She nodded. "I'll go by the store tomorrow."

I stepped back. "I'm not doing it. She'll kill me."

Megan shrugged. "That's ok. She can't kill me or Dad will sue."

I giggled hysterically. "Ok, what else?"

Megan sat and propped her chin on her hand. "Well, my sister once turned everything in my room upside down. We could do that. Then when she's running around trying to find you I could go in and put everything back. Then she'll think she's going mad."

My jaw dropped.

She carried on. "Or we could put hot sauce on her toothbrush and then explain that she's not been tricked, she's just pregnant."

I laughed and bit my knuckles to block the sound.

"Actually, we need to think about her big weakness." Megan started looking pensive. "Are there any pictures of Jacob on the internet?"

I nodded and sparked up the laptop I use for ordering groceries. Megan typed in his name and we surfed the pictures of Jacob trashed and kissing other girls, his wedding ring highlighted by paparazzi.

She grimaced. "No offence Sarah, but your brother in law's a douche."

I nodded. "You're telling me?"

She selected a few and hit print. "Ok, I'm just gonna grab these and tape these inside her wardrobe and shower door and her mirror. I might circle all the best bits about the girls he's with. Look," She pointed at a blonde whose boobs were threatening to burst out of her top. "I can circle them, then that one had nicer hair than Tori, and in this one he's taken his wedding ring off, that's gotta be bad for her, seeing her husband cheat."

I shrugged and started on the washing up. "To be fair, I strongly doubt that this baby's his."

Megan grinned and smacked my bum in passing, on her way to the door. "I've got these, then I'll go to the store for the clothes dye and hot sauce. I may need you to switch her shampoo with turpentine or something."

I laughed. "Shampoo with talcum powder will do if you want to bleach her hair grey. She'll think this baby's making her go grey. I don't want to hurt the kid though."

Megan opened the door and backed out. "True, turpentine may be a little harsh. We can try that after the baby's born."

When the door closed behind her I turned and carried on washing up.

What have I got myself into? I laughed.

* * *

Like?

Love?

Hate?

If you can thing of any good pranks to play on Tori im sure SarahD and MeganW will be plotting on Monday at school when i tell them.

See you soon!


	17. IMPORTANT - READ NOW 1

Hi guys!

So, here goes.

I'm putting Snatching Sarah on hold.

I'm sorry!

I have a few reasons.

I have no idea what to do next with it.

I want to do other things (I forgot how amazing it was to read an actual book)

I'm getting bored of it. I never look forward to writing now; I always think it's a chore I have to do. I hope you understand that.

Anyway, I thought that instead of giving you a load of bad chapters, how about I wait for a while and then finish it all off well. I have an idea for a next one. But I need to finish this and my story on Wattpad before I start that.

I'm two and a half weeks away from the end of term. Then I got to Russia on my exchange for two weeks. Then I'm going o South Africa for two and a half weeks with my family. Hopefully I get some inspiration in Sarah's home town. I get back on the 5th August. So, I won't be able to post much from now till them. I might hand write bits but probably no update until then.

If inspiration strikes I will write and update, but assume this story's on hold until I tell you I'm back into it.

I just realised how much I really want to read. I want to curl up on my bed for days on end, surfing through my pile of books that I want to read. I have a few good ideas for books. Not internet books. Book books. So, when I'm back I'll give you an update on that.

Thanks for understanding.

Please don't be too angry. I always like being straight with you and not leading you on, saying that there's another chapter in the pipeline.

If you have any suggestions, please comment, I need help.

Until August then my friends.

See you soon.

(That feeling in your brain now? That's a mental salute I'm sending.)

xxxxx


	18. Please Read?

Hi guys!

So, i know im on hold at the moment. Sorry for anyone that thought this was a new chapter. I just wanted to share some Joss Stirling news with you all.

A few months ago i went to a literary event with my friends and librarian from school. There we met a woman called Jennie Younger. She is the head publicist from Oxford University Press, who publish Joss' books. I got chatting to her and she gave me her business card. I thought that would be the highlight of my life.

A weeks or so later she sent me a few posters for the library at school and i mentioned to my librarian how much i loved Joss' books. She then told me to email Jennie Younger and ask to do a review for their website of them.

So, i emailed and asked.

She emailed back and told me about Joss' new book Storm & Stone, due for release Valentines day 2014. She asked if i could read it ahead of publication and write a review on it.

;sorubgOW\INRV'SZOINBAO'\INERBVOIENB'O

So, i read it.

Its amazing.

Then i wrote the review and sent it off.

Jennie loved it.

So she sent it to the editor of Joss' books.

And she loved it too.

Then they sent it to Joss Stirling herself.

Who thought it was amazing.

!

bouae[ivpokmcersouvbineokmcsabesinuvejokmcs!

And, now its done i decided it would be ok to include my review here. If you are interested please read it.

If not, im sorry you thought this was a chapter.

* * *

& Stone

By Joss Stirling

Review by ...

I was struck by this book in the first line. 'A black eye. Great.' Anyone who has read the Finding Sky Trilogy will know that Joss Stirling is definitely one for giving her heroines hardship to overcome. I grinned to myself as I read it and thought, 'Here we go, buckle up.' And what a ride I got from this one.

Storm & Stone is the story of an American girl living with her Grandfather after she loses her mother to cancer and her father to Afghanistan. Raven Stone goes to an International Academy in rural England and encounters snobbishness from the people there, in particular a girl called Hedda, who starts off the rumours and the bullying Raven receives when accused of stealing the student's belongings. The school has a darker nature than first expected, the students seem to go missing then reappear with a completely different personality, as Raven finds when her best friend Gina shows up and joins Hedda's team of bullies. Raven tries to hide the hurt and anger but is given two unlikely allies when a pair of new boys join that year: The joker Joe Masters and the aloof genius Kieran Storm. As she slowly develops a soft spot for the secretive, untrusting Kieran she sees there is more to him and Joe than she realises. Over the course of the book she will have to get over her hatred of lies to save their lives, and the sanity of others.

The most interesting part of this book, I thought, was our heroine Raven Stone. It took less than a chapter for her to barge her way into my heart and sit there, arms crossed, demanding to be liked. She is amazing. The strong, determined, loyal girl we all want as our best friend. Her character is fleshed out over the book with little lines or phrases such as 'Cowardice was not part of her resume.' This adds to her caring nature over the book to create the realistic girl we all love and look out for. You can't help but support her when she is framed for a crime she did not commit and hate her enemies for her when she decides to ignore the torment. I struggle to find one thing I dislike about her. While many heroines depend on having a man with her to do the job, Raven insists on 'kicking ass and taking names' as she so adequately puts it. The sassy comebacks have you laughing and wishing for more, and the electricity between her and Kieran have you cheering when she breaks through his uncaring outer shell to reveal a Kieran we will grow to love.

From the very beginning the boys of the book surprise and entice you. Why is the joker Joe Masters best friends with the cold, apparently unfeeling Kieran Storm? Why did they get expelled from their last school? What are they hiding? The second chapter focuses on them after their first conversation with Raven and you find out a big secret they are hiding that will shape the rest of the book. I won't tell you what it is though; you'll have to read it.  
They help Raven fight through the anger directed at her but seem extremely interested about the more sinister side of the school, which will be an important side to the story later on.

We watch as Kieran becomes more human through the influence of Raven and he turns out to be the perfect gentleman. I couldn't help but fall completely in love with him and my jealousy of Raven's relationship with him proves Joss Stirling has presented us with new generation Mr Darcy. Girls, stay calm, we have a Grade A perfect man here but, as the best always are, he's fictional.

The main page turner of this book is the suspense that Joss Stirling has leaked into every line. Something dark and dangerous is going on at Westron Academy but you don't know what. The urge to skip to the end for a quick peek must be controlled at all cost, it would ruin everything. What is making the students change? How is the school involved? How are the boys mixed up in it? And, as expected, can Raven Stone swoop in and save it all? It makes this the type of book you stay up until two in the morning on a school night under the covers with the torch stuck between your teeth, just to finish it. That doesn't help at all though, as you then cry for ten minutes that it's over, flick back to the beginning and tear through the pages again until you have every scene memorised to tell your friends about. Joss Stirling promised us a sinister, thrilling drama and there can be no doubt that she delivered.

The style of writing is similar to the Finding Sky Trilogy, so for those who loved that, breathe easy. It was as easy loving Raven and Kieran as it was Sky and the Benedict brothers. Joss Stirling speaks to the reader like a friend, comforting and calming when it needs to be, but slips into fast paced danger when the situation arises. The description of the people and places finds the reader standing next to Raven in a faceoff with Hedda or sneaking through the school passages by her side to avoid the poisonous headmistress Mrs Bain.

So, while the story progresses there is a clear message through the whole thing. People can be cruel, as Raven finds out. And people can lie and cheat and corrupt others. But, as long as you're determined and strong minded and have good friends by your side then everything will be ok in the end. Raven is an amazing character but even she would have broken if Kieran hadn't been there for her. And if they hadn't looked over the fact that he hid things from her then they would never have been able to work together and overcome the troubles they faced.

When this book was handed to me I had no idea what it was about. I loved the Finding Sky Trilogy and was worried about trying something from Joss Stirling that wasn't related to that. But I knew within the first page this was a keeper and am so glad I read it. I can't make you read it, but I can strongly suggest, and recommend it. If you loved Finding Sky as much as I did, you will love this. If you have also read the Gallagher Girls series, that is an added bonus and a sure guarantee for this book to be given an honorary spot on your bookshelf. The action, romance, chilling suspense all add to make a book worthy of its praise. But that's all from me; I'll never be able to show you how amazing it was just in a review. You'll have to wait until Valentine's Day 2014 for its release.


	19. The Cracks Appear

**Hi guys!**

**So, i'm back.**

**Thank you so much for waiting. I just really needed a break and to think about this story. I did it and have now got an idea of how to finish it.**

**So, i think we my be nearing the end, so that'll be exciting. Im still not too happy with this story but i will feel better once it's finished.**

**Thanks especially to GenGenReeves who gave me the idea of how to finish it in her revieew suggesting a time skip. I have done that, only modified it a bit. Thank you so much, you are a story saver.**

**I hope you like this one, its a bit of a filler but has some stuff that needed to be put in.**

* * *

**3 months later**

**Sarah**

"Oh really?!" I heard a crash as a crystal sherry bottle was thrown across the room and smashed against the wall, leaving a copper mark on the expensive wallpaper. Tori was mad. I meant mad. She'd come home early from a New Mother meeting to find Jacob getting frisky with the gardener's daughter on the hood of her weekend use Mercedes. He seemed completely calm with the whole thing. I suppose he thought he was allowed, seeing as he'd forced one of his business partners out of her bed a few weeks ago. It was kinda admirable how well she held up. She was eight months pregnant for god's sake. No one in that state should be walking too far let alone sleeping around. I had wondered aloud about it with Megan but we stopped when she asked if he'd roll off her bump or not. We decided the mental images were enough for one day.

"Yeah, really!" Jacob shouted back and I saw Tori yell and throw a silver fork at him.

"That wasn't my fault! I had nothing to do with the Benson Case!"

Jacob laughed bitterly and I saw Tori's face fade a bit. Megan shot me a worried look across the corridor as she went to hoover the carpets. The fights had been getting more intense and frequent. The last thing we needed was Jacob to get out of hand and hurt either his wife or child.

"Nothing to do with it?!" Jacob slammed his fist down on the table and the legs creaked dangerously. "Come on woman, you were shagging him!"

Tori backed off and folded her arms. "You told me to get friendly with John Benson! You told me!"

Jacob sneered. "But it wasn't your job to get close to Helen Benson was it. That was my job! But no, you had to ruin everything by coming with your bloody 'persuasive ways'. They're never going to take us into the Savvy whatsit if they find out about your temper!"

Jacob was advancing on Tori and my sister seemed to shrink inside her shell. "The body was fine." She whimpered.

Jacob caught her under the chin and forced her face up to look at him. "But the brain was trashed. You had walked all over it. That woman wouldn't have been able to hold in her own piss, let alone make decisions about the bank."

Tori stared up at him. "You got the money anyway. John Benson gave it all to you."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Only after he found out you were expecting his child."

Tori's face went so white it looked like someone had turned on a spotlight. "What?"

Jacob snorted, spit spraying all over his wife's beautiful face. "Oh come on. You think I'm that stupid? Anyone can see that's not my kid."

Tori tried to protest but Jacob lifted his hand, pulling her up and letting her body hang from his arm. She gasped and clutched at his bicep.

"Don't stray too far Victoria." He hissed. "I have much planned for you and that little savant child of yours. Kid'll grow up to be just like his 'daddy'."

And with that he dropped her roughly on the ground and strode out of the room. "They can't know about any of this Tori!" He shouted over his shoulder. "None of it. Not the Benson's, or the Smith's or the McTyler's. Not any of them. Or I'll know what you've been up to with your little Savant family."

"Jacob! They're not my family, you are!" She tried to cry after him but he'd gone.

I pushed open the door to the sitting room with my shoulder and walked quickly over to where she was kneeling on the floor in her scarlet dressing gown.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped, pushing me away as I tried to help her up. "Get out."

I stepped back, looking her up and down for injuries. "Tori, are you sure you're…"

"I said get out!" She shouted and walked quickly towards the window where she stood and stared out to the lights of Johannesburg.

I frowned and left quickly, not wanting to see my thoughts being confirmed in front of me. I had guessed Tori and Jacob weren't exactly Jack and Rose, Romeo and Juliet right now but it was completely another thing to see him openly not care about her or his baby. Even if he thought it wasn't. I'd have to agree with him on that point.

Megan was pulling at the wires from the hoover when I got down to the kitchen. She looked up and saw the shadows under my eyes and my drooping shoulders. "Oh, looks like someone's just seen her sisters marriage crack up."

I sighed and sat down, willing the sink to fill with hot soapy water for the dishes. The wind I provided moved them around in the water and another spout rinsed them off. "You have no idea, it's just so tiring. Sure, I hate both of them, but she's still my sister and she used to be so nice."

Megan shoved the hoover into the airing cupboard, closing the door behind her with her hip. "Need a Uriel fix?"

I smiled, "That would be nice, but he's working."

"No he's not." A deep, gentle voice sounded behind me.

I spun round and found myself folded into the arms of my soulfinder. I immediately relaxed and buried my face into his chest. He hugged me tightly and kissed my hair.

"Right." Megan clapped her hands and shooed us out of the kitchen towards his car in the back driveway. "You two lovebirds go somewhere calm and I'll deal with Perv and Prostitute. Uriel, take care of her, she's had a long hard day."

"I will, my girl needs a hot chocolate and I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't provide." He took my hand and held the car door open for me. "I'll take you to my apartment, you look like you need a hug and a warm hoodie."

I smiled and kissed him before he started the car. "You know me so well."

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**The next one within the next few days i hope.**

**See you soon!**

**XXX**


	20. Simple Plans

**Hi guys!**

**So, i hope you like this one. It started as a filler but is kind of critical now i look back at it.**

**Cuteness follows.**

* * *

"Here you go." Uriel handed me a mug of hot chocolate after I sat down in his squashy sofa.

"Thanks." I pulled the sleeves of his hoodie that I'd stolen over my hands to protect them from the heat and sipped at it.

"Now," He sat next to me pulled me back so I was lying against his chest. "What's going on?"

I sighed. "Well, it's not great comfort talking that's for sure. But I feel like I'm suddenly aware of every little problem with other relationships now that I have you. I can see all these little cracks appearing in Tori's marriage and I know they were there before but I didn't see them. And I know one day she'll crack and I'm worried the baby will get hurt."

Uriel rested his chin on my head. "Is Jacob angry?"

I laughed. "He's always angry. But he seemed to blame her for something going wrong with a case they were working with, and then he knew the baby wasn't his, but didn't seem to care as long as it was a savant and working for him."

I heard Uriel sigh behind me. "I don't like you working there Sarah."

I smiled and looked up at him. "Look, another month and the baby will be born, then we can snatch it and run away somewhere lovely and safe."

He smiled down at me. "There's something better to talk about."

I put my now empty cup down and lay back on his lap. "Ok, my knight in shining armour, where are you going to whisk me and this baby off to?"

He kicked his feet up onto the sofa so we were lying side by side. "Probably America. Are you ok with that?"

I nodded, the thought of us in the Rockies making me feel warmer inside. "That sounds really good. What's it like back in the Wild West?"

He laughed. "Well, it's like this, only a bit more developed and built up, and we don't have the divide between the black and white people."

I shrugged. "We're still trying to get over that. The governments still dealing with getting rid of the apartied thing. It only got abolished a decade or so ago so things are still a bit iffy over here. Not to mention the twisted politicians."

"It's a nice country though." He said.

"Yeah, it is. But I'd rather go."

We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. I felt myself rise and fall as I lay against his chest and he stroked my hand rhythmically with his own.

"I haven't told my family yet." He said suddenly.

I turned to look at him. "Neither have I."

He smiled. "You have an excuse, your family is a psychopathic pregnant woman."

I shrugged and lay back down. "It doesn't matter. I'd rather just get used to us before we involve your family. No offense, but they sound like a complete whirlwind."

Uriel laughed. "They are quite intense. But they're nice and they will love you."

The image of a massive family all loving each other crowded into my mind. It wasn't a bad one.

"How do I get there? Would we just get on the plane and never come back?"

He nodded. "Theoretically, but you need a Visa to stay. It's called a Green Card."

"How do I get that?"

He grinned and I knew to watch out for this answer. "Well, when Will found Kate she was living in England. They had to get married."

My stomach flipped. "Well, that settles it." I said suddenly.

"What?"

I sat up and turned to face him. There was still the ghost of a smile on his lips but he now looked slightly nervous.

"There's a small church just down the road. Meet me there the day after the baby's born with two witnesses. That'll be Jessie and Rio. I'll bring Megan and the baby if I can. Then we can go straight to the airport from there."

His jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked.

He burst out laughing. "Sarah! You know you've just basically proposed to me?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, so?"

He snorted with laughter again. "This is so weird! I'm the guy, so theoretically I should be doing the proposing. And here you are, planning it all in twenty seconds!"

I grinned at his shock. "Well Mr Theoretical, we don't have much time. Now, do you want to get married or not?" I finished by folding my arms.

Uriel stopped laughing and looked me deep in the eyes. "Are you serious?"

I smiled and nodded slowly. "Yup. Ready to become a husband?"

He just stared at me, a smile slipping onto his face. "God I love you."

I raised an eyebrow. "I know."

He shrugged and leaned forward, kissing me softly. "Sure, why not. Let's get married."

When he drew away we both burst out laughing.

It was all so simple.

"Well, I have to get back. Megan will be screwed if Tori wants her hair plaited before bed. She's very particular."

I got up and pulled at the hoodie I was wearing. "Here's your hoodie."

Uriel waved it away, his smile still plastered on his face. "Keep it, it looks better on you anyway."

When he dropped me off at the servants' door I kissed him before pushing open the door. "By the way," I said, before I left. "You have a month, so you can think this whole thing through."

Uriel laughed. "Nah, we're only getting married, what's to wait for. People do it every day." The sarcasm was dripping.

I laughed and kissed him again before stepping towards the door.

"Sarah!"

I turned back to look at him. His smiled had fallen and he looked worried. "I don't have a ring. I have nothing to give you."

I looked at him for a second before shrugging. "I have your hoodie. Who needs a ring?"

He just gaped at me. "I am so marrying you before my mum finds out. She will kill me."

I blew him a kiss before turning and pushing open the door to the kitchen. I gave my fiancée a wave as I closed it behind me.

"Megan! I'm back!"

Silence. She'd probably blagged her way out of plaiting Tori's hair and gone to bed.

Or not.

Megan?" I called again.

Nothing.

I climbed the stairs into the hall and saw light coming from under the dining room door.

I pushed it open slowly and my eyes widened.

The bruise adorning my sister's beautiful face had taken at least two hours to flourish. But flourish it had. It stretched across from her eyebrow to her cheekbone and down to her jaw at the side. Her bottom lip was puffy and there was dried blood on her nose.

There was also an unconscious body at her feet.

"Megan!" I screamed and Tori whipped around to look at me.

"You!" She screamed back and lunged at me. I pushed her off with telekinesis and ran over to Megan as Tori stumbled over, clutching at a chair.

Megan's eyes were closed and but there was no mark on her body.

"What have you done?" I asked.

Tori had slumped into the chair and was breathing raggedly. "They said no." She whispered.

"What have you done to Megan?!" I yelled at her.

Tori laughed bitterly and pushed her hair away from her battered face. "They said no."

I eased Megan's head back to the floor and walked over to my sister. "What's happened?"

She looked up at me and I saw her defiant, strong image had faded. "The Savant Net said no. They thanked us for the money but won't give Jacob the place in the Net."

"So?"

He head whipped up. "He's furious. They know about the cases. The Benson's, the Smith's and the McTyler's. They know everything. How did they find out? We're ruined! You know what he'll do! Look at me!" She waved her hand in front of her face.

Then I noticed something I never thought I'd see in her.

Fear.

My sister was scared.

"He wants to know how and why." I said quietly. "Doesn't he?"

The door swung open behind me.

"Yes I do."

Jacob was standing in the doorway, not looking remotely concerned about his wife. "Tori." He tutted. "Did your little chat with Meggy get out of control again?"

She backed away and hid her face with her hands.

"Oh well. Sarah's in with the Net you said. She is dating that Benedict guy after all." He started walking towards me slowly. "Let's see what she knows."

* * *

**TaDaa!**

**Action and romance in one chapter.**

**Happy?**

**Next update hopefully tomorrow but if not then on Monday.**


	21. White Interrogation

**Hi guys!**

**So, things are heating up a bit in this story now, this one is slightly more fillery but has some important knowledge to be gained. **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

The pain in my head was intense. Not the type where you wince and scream, the type where you hold your head in your hands and grit your teeth. It ached.

I groaned and tried to lift it from where I was resting it on my arms.

My eyes stung with light as I opened them to slits. White light, almost clinical.

"Sarah, wake up." A soft voice sounded from what seemed like miles away.

I squinted into the light and raised my head, trying to see.

The room was white, all white. White floor and ceiling and four white walls. Even the table and two chairs were white. The only thing of colour in the room was a woman in scarlet sitting opposite me, with her hands steepled against her red painted mouth.

"Tori?" I frowned, she looked so different from the beaten, scared woman I'd seen last time.

She smiled. "Good morning."

I looked around. It was a tiny room, only three or four metres square. I was alone with her. No windows, only one white door behind her with a slat at eye level.

"Where are we?" I asked, stretching my stiff arms. I was still wearing Uriel's warm grey hoodie that was slightly too big for me. My engagement hoodie, I smiled at the thought.

"No where you need to know, just someplace Jacob picked up a while ago." Tori frowned at my smile and reached over her huge stomach behind her, to rap three times on the door. The slat was pulled back and a pair of dark blue eyes looked through. I didn't recognise them.

"A tray of tea and sandwiches for me and Sarah." Tori smiled prettily at the eyes which nodded and disappeared with a clatter as the slat was pulled back into place.

"Why are we here?" I asked, still not really getting the whole picture. "Why was I asleep? Where's Megan?" I started to get panicky as I thought of my best friend unconscious on the dining room floor.

Tori started examining her nails and she tutted patronisingly. "So many questions. We are here because you know something that I need. You were not asleep so much as unconscious and Megan is somewhere having exactly this conversation with someone else."

I frowned. "What do you need?"

Tori placed her hand back down on the white table. "Who did you tell about Mrs Benson?"

"What?"

Tori frowned. "You heard me. Who did you tell about Mrs Benson? Was it your little boyfriend? Did you tell Mr Benedict? Is he who gave us away?"

I shook my head, trying to clear all the confusing thoughts. "What? No, I didn't tell anyone, what is there to tell anyway?"

Tori smacked her palm against the table. "Who did you tell?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped back, not daring to think about Uriel in case she picked the thoughts from my head.

"Argh!" She sighed heavily and a jab of pain shot through my head.

"Ah!" I clapped my hands to my temples, trying to block the pain that was ricocheting around my head. "Tori! What are you doing?"

"You knew!" She said loudly, pointing an accusing finger at me. "I know you heard us! Mrs Benson! Helen Benson! Ring any bells?"

"No!" I yelled back. "All I know was that she was a business partner and she died."

The pain stopped suddenly and I felt my brain relax.

"That's all you know?" Tori looked distrusting and she folded her arms.

"You were having an affair with her husband? You're pregnant with his kid and she died after you messed with her brain."

Darkness washed over her face. She opened her mouth to say something but three knocks on the door interrupted her. The door opened and a young man walked din with a white tray of tea in white china and white bread sandwiches. Tori's eyes stayed glued to my face as he put it down in front of us and left, after I caught a glimpse of a long white corridor and doors off either side.

"You can't prove anything." Tori spat after the door had closed behind him.

I sighed and rubbed my brow. "Tori, I'm your sister. I know about the affairs, I know about your powers, I know about the tricks you and Jacob play to get money from rich people. But I can't prove anything. You two are respected members of society, I'm just your dumb little housekeeper, who's going to take my word over yours?"

Her beautiful face morphed into an arrogant expression. "Exactly. Who would believe you? That's what I thought. But then there's Jacob." She poured herself a cup of tea and squeezed the juice from a slice of lemon into it, before stirring it in with a white china spoon.

"What about him?"

Tori shrugged. "He's determined to get an answer. The Savant Net refused to take him. They said they had 'doubts about the suitability of his personal life.' Do you know what that means?"

I raised an eyebrow. "He's a scumbag?"

She glared at me and I felt a mental slap to the face. I reeled and clutched at my cheek, feeling the blood rush to it.

"It means they know about the Benson's and the Smith's and the McTyler's."

"Tori, you keep saying these names at me like I'm supposed to know what they mean." I nearly snapped. "But you sent me downstairs any time you had business dinners or meetings. Either that or you took my hearing. Jacob can't think I told anyone anything. I don't know anything!"

Tori bit her lip, uncertainty flicking over her features. It was a strange look for her, I wasn't used to seeing it on.

But then her eyes hardened again to the same look of the sister I had now, and not the happy one from before my parents died.

"I'm sorry Sarah. But the only way the Savant Net could have found out about those cases is if you told them. And now here we are." She waved her hands around, indicating the white walls. "We're on the run. We're on the run because they think Jacob and I killed the Benson's, McTyler's and Mrs Smith all for their money."

"Didn't you?" I asked.

Tori pursed her lips. "Mr Smith is very much alive. He is happy in his nursing home."

I sighed, the pieces falling together to form a horrible picture. "But his brain is 'in tatters' as Jacob would say, isn't it? You tried to get him to agree to give you the money by having an affair with him but he refused. So you wrecked his life for it."

Tori looked away. "An admirable trait, being faithful to your partner. Besides, it was him or me. Jacob made sure I knew that."

I dropped my head to my chest and breathed deeply. My sister was a murderer. "But you killed the others."

There was silence.

"You're a monster." I whispered.

More silence.

"I'm truly sorry Sarah." Tori didn't sound it. "But I need to know what you told the Savant Net. If you don't, then it'll be you or me that gets thrown into the sea with a stone tied to our feet. And I'm living for two here."

I heard her pat her stomach, but I didn't remember it after the pain in my head started to burn.

* * *

**Good?**

**Please tell me if you liked it. The next one hopefully tomorrow or even later today if you're very lucky.**

**xxx**


	22. Better Than Sherlock

**Hi guys!**

**So, i know i said that if you were lucky you might get another chapter last night?**

**Well, i got busy with something else and failed you.**

**But, to apologize for that i have written the best chapter ever. No, honestly. I loved writing this one. It was surprising, it was meant to be a filler. But i love it.**

**I hope you do to. Next few will be intense.**

* * *

**Uriel's P.O.V.**

I knocked three times on the door, standing close so I could slip in quickly.

Nothing.

I knocked again.

"Maybe they're out?" Jessie poked her head over my shoulder and tried to look through the side window.

I shook my head. "Sarah knew I was coming, I told her last time I saw her. She wanted help with fixing a table that Jacob had broken in his last rage.

Rio glanced up from checking her phone and leaning against the car. "Well, seeing as they're not here, can we go?"

I shot her a sour look and Jessie nudged me. "We interrupted her halfway through a Sherlock episode, she's not too happy with us."

I nodded slowly. That made sense. Rio was always either pissed off or hyper. No go between. No halfway point.

"Maybe they're round the side." I said, half to myself as well as Jessie. I walked around my curly headed friend and pulled myself up and over the wall into the side garden.

_Sarah?_, I thought, trying to get through to her.

Nothing.

Just empty silence.

The garden was in disarray, it didn't surprise me that Sarah wouldn't really have the time or patience to tend to a garden and Megan seemed to suit that job even less.

"Nothing!" I shouted before pulling myself back over the wall.

Jessie was examining the door, tossing her lion's mane over her shoulder and out of her eyes. "Well, door's locked but seems to have been left in a hurry." She pointed to the top corner of the door. "They didn't close it properly before locking it. Only the bottom half's properly secure."

"Anything else?" I asked. Jessie was the detective side of my forensic scientist group. I was the one who found out how people had died.

Jessie crouched and stared at the dust on the doorstep. "Hey, Urie, look at this."

I bent next to her and saw a collection of drag marks on the step. "Maybe a box or rubbish bin?"

She looked up for as long as it took for her to shoot me an exasperated look. "Really? Have you ever seen a rubbish bin with feet?"

I pictured my aunt's horrible bathroom bin with carved lion's paws. "How can you tell they're footprints?"

Jessie pointed out some of the faint lines. "Those lines are in the size and shape pattern of bare toenails. Whoever was dragged through here wasn't wearing any shoes."

"So they came unwillingly." I nodded, feeling the worry start to build in my stomach.

_Think of it like a job_, I told myself. _That way you __won't__ panic and make a mistake that could hurt Sarah._

"My guess is they were unconscious." Jessie showed me another few prints. "And this person was wearing size 12 heavy boots. Probably a man, and I'm guessing they were doing the dragging."

I stayed silent for a second before turning. "Rio, come over here and break down the door."

The Brazilian girl looked up at me. "You what?"

I indicated the badly shut door. "Break down the door."

She continued to stare at me as if I was mad.

"It'll be better than Sherlock!" Jessie tried to wheedle her girlfriend.

Rio shot her a murderous look. "Nothing's better than Sherlock." But she came over any way.

"Need a leg up?" I asked as she inspected the mantel of the door.

She just gave me that look. "Uriel, I was an acrobat come stripper. Do you really think I need a leg up?"

I grinned and stood back. Rio grabbed the top of the door and pulled herself up, before bracing her feet against the sides of the doorframe. Pushing back until her legs were extended, she then used her weight and momentum to swing down and added a hard kick to the weak spot of the door.

It clattered open, shattering the shoddy lock and banging against wall.

Rio turned as she jumped back to the ground. "Name on guy you know who can do that."

I decided against naming all of my brothers, it would only piss her off.

The kitchen was dark and cold, not the normal appearance I was used to. Sarah normally kept the Aga stove going, adding a comforting heat to the room. That was my first sign something was wrong.

The second was the pan on the stove. The pasta at the bottom had dried out and stuck together. I held the back of my hand over it and felt no heat. The water had almost all evaporated, leaving only a thin greasy layer covering the pasta, like the pan had been removed from the heat suddenly but a while ago.

No Sarah, unwilling exit, not expecting anything out of the ordinary.

I felt the panic start to rise but pushed it down, as I had done in so many occasions with my family. Getting panicky only lead to mistakes that hurt people.

"Jesus, this place is a dump." Rio looked around and kicked a dust ball with her toe.

"It reminds me of a Doctor Who set." Jessie looked around on the table, covered in its normal clutter of tea towels and bowls with no home.

I turned to look at the calendar kept by the door to the hall, hoping it would show me when Sarah was taken. Nothing, it had its usual notes, _'dinner at seven, bridge at five, shopping trip needed.'_ But the notepad hanging next to it caught my attention. It was usually used to write shopping lists on but it was empty now. The previous page had been ripped out suddenly, leaving little scraps of paper stuck to the top, where it was normally torn cleanly away. I looked closer, noticing faint lines dented into the paper, like the writing on the last sheet had been too hard and left its mark on this one too. I pulled the notepad off the wall and turned it towards the light.

The vision came faster than expected but it wasn't surprising.

_Megan was lying head down on her kitchen table, as if she'd been dumped there. Her shoes had been taken off and her top was ripped around the sleeve and hem. There were dried tear tracks down her cheeks. Her nose had bled then dried, leaving a rusty smudge on her lip. The kitchen door slammed shut as someone left. Megan's head jerked up and she rolled off onto the floor as if she'd been acting. Picking herself up, she winced at a new collection of bruises adorning her body. She looked around, panicky and desperate._

"_Shit!" She hissed, and grabbed a still hot pan of boiling water off the hob, turning the gas off and burning her hand slightly. She ignored it and rubbed hair out of her face._

"_Have to leave a note." She said quietly to herself._

_Voices sounded from outside._

_She ran over to the notepad in the corner and grabbed the pencil hanging from a string beside it. She wrote in hard deliberate lines._

_Shit happening – Sarah taken – SN said no – J pissed – wants info – Go to Carlton Centre – M_

_She dropped the pencil and ripped the page off, leaving scraps of it behind. She tore the paper up into tiny shreds and threw them into the Aga. _

_The footsteps sounded louder. "Just this last one." A gruff man's voice sounded. "She shouldn't be any trouble, unconscious. Apparently Mrs Sanzer gave her a beating."_

_Megan's eyes widened. She pelted over to the table again and lay down onto of it, faking that she'd been there the whole time._

_The door opened and Megan closed her eyes._

The vision finished suddenly, like a light had been turned off.

"Uriel?" Jessie had her hand on my shoulder. Even Rio looked a bit creeped out. Jessie was more used to my visions. It was my power after all, seeing what's happened to people relating to personal things.

"I'm good. We have to go to the Carlton Centre. That's where they've got her." I said, remembering the massive tower block of offices in the centre of town.

How had Megan known that?

Jessie nodded and turned to go.

"Rio, you know that box of stuff you keep under you bed?" I asked, looking at the notepad in my hands, making out a letter here and there.

"Yeah." She sounded nervous.

"Well, I think we're going to need them." I looked up to see her face grow bright with excitement.

"Urie, are we talking about the same box under my bed?"

I frowned. "The one filled with illegal guns and hand grenades that you stole from various missions that you should have given back but didn't. The one that I keep worrying about them blowing the house up?"

"Yeah!" She sounded thrilled.

I nodded firmly. "We're gonna need them. We don't have time to get my family over here and I don't really know any fighter Savants in Johannesburg. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

Rio's grin threatened to rip her face in two. "This is so much better than Sherlock!"

She turned and sprinted out of the kitchen, towards her car with Jessie following close behind.

I looked down at the notepad.

"I'm coming Sarah." I whispered.

Then I tucked the notepad in my back pocket, grabbed Sarah's thin coat off the pegs on the back door and left, closing it properly behind me.

* * *

**Good?**

**I know i loved it!**

**So, now, im naturally nervous about what you thought. Please review so i dont go grey prematurely.**

**Se ya soon!**

**xxxx**


	23. Manipulation

**Hi guys!**

**So, i hope you liked the last few chapters. Im not really sure if you did because i haven't been getting many reviews to reassure me but that's ok. I hope you did.**

**Any way, i thought last chapter was good but i really enjoyed this one. Things are starting to get tense.**

* * *

**Uriel's P.O.V.**

"Uriel! Will you please just slow down and listen to me!" Jessie yelled as I shoved my phone into my black rucksack and picking up my Glock 17 pistol.

"Jessie, we can talk and drive, we need to go." I pulled out the file of important paperwork and passport, including a Visa apply slip I had lined up for Sarah to fill in. I doubted we would be able to come back here after we got them out. The thought of not staying to set up the SMP hurt and I struggled with the feeling that I was letting people down.

"Yeah, we do need to go but we also need a plan." She grabbed my bag and threw it onto the sofa. "Megan said they wanted information, Sarah doesn't have that. They won't kill her until they have it and if she doesn't know then she's safe for a while yet."

Rio walked into the sitting room and plonked a massive crate onto the floor. "Yeah, they won't kill her. But they'll probably torture her and from the sound of it Tori's a bitch so she'll probably turn Sarah's brain to mush."

I gave Jessie the _'you see?!'_ look. She shrugged. "Listen, if we just drive blind into this then we're going to get them all killed. Let's sit down and think about this."

I leant against the wall and put my head in my hands. "Jessie, this is my _soulfinder_ we're talking about. It's ok for you to be cautious, its Rio's life you're worrying about and we know she's safe. But Sarah is being tortured somewhere and I can't just sit around and wait until they find out she knows nothing and kill her."

I felt Jessie's hand on my shoulder. "I know, but they will definitely kill her if you just barge in. They'll think she told you how to get there and have brought the whole of the Savant Net with you."

"The Savant Net wouldn't follow me anywhere." I raked my hand through my hair. "It's people like Zed and Vick and Trace who they follow and believe. The fighters. I'm just some forensic scientists who knows nothing about fighting. I should stay back in my lab and play with acid and test tubes."

Rio snorted. "Uriel, seriously, this will take two seconds and you're not getting any sympathy. To be honest, Zed's sort of a douche and Trace has no sense of humour and Vick's gone all soft after meeting Marian."

I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the carpet looking up at Jessie. She knelt in front of me. "Ok, I'll make this quick. We go in, say we're part of Jacob's team, use Rio for a little personal leverage and when we get through.."

"_If_ we get through." I said.

Jessie grinned. "We've got an ex stripper on our team. It's a _when_ we get through."

I looked up at Rio, who grinned and shimmied her shoulders, causing me to crack up, despite the situations.

"Then we find out where they are, by breaking down every door until we find them, grab Sarah and anything else we need, then get the hell out of there, handing it all over to the police."

I nodded slowly. "Ok, can we go?"

Jessie checked her watch "Yup, let's go."

I jumped to my feet, grabbing my bag off the sofa and sticking the gun in my pocket. "How long will it take for us to get there?"

"Two hours."

"What?!"

Jessie shrugged. "It's on the other side of the city!"

I picked up another gun from the crate on the floor. "We could have planned in the car!"

She grabbed a roll of black leather from the crate and unfurled it, showing an array of carefully cleaned instruments for picking locks and a three pronged hook attached to a curl of industrial strength wire. She threw a handful of Glock magazines at me which I grabbed and tucked into the waistband of my jeans. It felt kind of weird to be _doing_ the storming. Sure, I knew how to fight and shoot all types of guns and how to shoot ten rounds in five seconds, but back at home, I was the one who stayed at home and researched stuff, or modified my _brother's_ guns to shoot better. It felt like I was finally doing something useful and like I was proving my brothers wrong.

I liked it.

"Uriel, come one. We can work out how to arrest them while we're in the car. You've got a girlfriend to save."

"Fiancée." I said quietly.

Jessie turned to stare at me and Rio raised an eyebrow. "Well, in that case we _really_ need to go!"

I grinned at her and together we pulled open the door and sprinted down the hall to the front door.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

"For the last time!" Tori smacked her hand down on the boringly white table. "What did you tell the Savant Net?!"

I groaned. "Tori, we have been doing this for three days now. You have put me through hell. Do you really think I would have kept anything from you?"

She clicked her red fingernails on the table and watched as her mental attack mounted. I clutched the sides of my head, trying to push away the sharp fingers that were prying in my thoughts. They danced over the Uriel pictures and Tori's mouth curved into a smile.

"Oh, so _that's_ where you put those thoughts. Let's have look shall we?"

I snarled at her. "Leave Uriel out of this."

She giggled. "Why? If you won't tell me any other way, we'll just have to take a break and have a look at something else."

She reached forward, past the untouched tray of tea the young man had left earlier. She touched the back of my hand. I snatched it away and cupped my forehead, hunching up. I knew what was coming.

"What did you tell the Savant Net?" Tori whispered, stroking her stomach.

"Nothing." I said through my teeth, feeling sick as her fingers leafed through my memories like pages of a book.

"Oh, how sweet. Look at the way he's looking at you in this one." She played a fast forward of our first outing to the café. "It's like he really cares about you."

The flipping pictures made me feel motion sick and I gasped. "Tori, leave my thoughts alone."

She frowned, confused. "Why, they're so pretty. Why don't we go back a bit?"

A dark shadow played around my vision as my memories were thrown around like someone was having a fit in a library. She searched through my head finding clips of our parents.

"Here we are."

Of course she would show me the car crash. It was so her. The one thing she had always resented me for. I couldn't help them.

She played the part where I watched my parents die over and over again until I was sobbing and the picture was fragmented with the pain it was causing. My mother looking at me as her eyelids closed slowly. My father's twisted and broken arm reaching for her as the fire raced towards them. The dark huddle I could see through the flames, as their projected force field protected me. Shards of glass were everywhere and it felt like they had transferred from the memory to my head, ripping it to pieces.

"Tori, stop, please!" I cried, raking my nails across my face, trying to tear her out of my mind.

"What did you tell them?!" She yelled at me.

I screamed.

I screamed and the power that she thought she'd taken was unleashed from somewhere inside me. The air around me exploded, hot and dangerous, overturning the table and throwing Tori across the room. She screamed as she hit against the wall and her grip on my mind was broken.

My head was left very empty and calm. My thoughts settling back into their place.

"Tori?" I whispered.

She was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. Staring at me open mouthed. Her hands were shaking.

She just stared.

"Tori?" I said again and stepped towards her.

She was my sister.

She gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She just looked down.

I followed her gaze.

The dark blue velvet of her dress was turning black and sticking to her legs like it was wet. A dribble of water ran down her ankle and pooled by her heel on the white floor.

"Oh my god." I clasped my hand over my mouth.

"Sarah." My sister whispered, quiet and scared.

I looked up. She was looking me in the eye, begging for help.

"It's happening. The baby. It's coming."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuun!**

**Please tell me if you liked it.**

**Next chapter tomorrow.**

**XXXXXX**


	24. Motherhood

**Hi guys!**

**So, this is all getting intense now. We're drawing to a close with the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, it helped knowing that people were still reading.**

**Hope you like this one.**

* * *

"Somebody help me!" I screamed, banging my fists against the white door, hoping someone would pull back the slat to see what was going on.

"Sarah." Tori was hunched up in the corner, whimpering and clutching her stomach.

"I'm coming Tori." I quickly pushed the over turned table out of the way and kicked the pieces of broken china under it.

"It hurts." She whispered, clenching her teeth.

I banged on the door again. "Jesus Christ! Somebody help!"

The white slat was pulled open and the young man's eyes surveyed the scene.

"Well thanks for the help!" I shouted at him. He looked slightly surprised. "Look, we have a woman in labour, no towels, no anaesthetic, no nothing. You need to get her to a hospital pronto."

The slat closed with a bang. I slammed my fist against the door. "Fine, leave her to haemorrhage and die right here on the floor then you bastards!"

"Sarah!" Tori cried out, the sweat beading at her hairline.

I ran over and crouched in the puddle of water beside her. "Tori, we need to get you comfortable. I don't know anything about having babies but I'm pretty sure your body will know what to do."

She nodded glumly and held out her hands to me. I took them, they were clammy and cold. I pulled her gently and she slid across the floor to a dryer spot and leant against the wall.

"He'll be so angry." She whispered.

I frowned while trying to get her shoes and sheer tights off. "Who? Tori see if you can raise your hips, I need to get your tights off."

She braced her hands next to her on the floor and lifted her lower body. I pulled the tights off and chucked them behind me. "Jacob, he knows the baby's not his. What if it isn't a savant? He'll throw us out."

I was about to answer but she went pale and screamed, I saw her stomach convulse.

"Shit." I stroked my hands over her forehead and grabbed her hands, letting her squeeze the life out of them. "Someone help!" I screamed, pleading to myself that someone would hear.

Tori's scream broke off and she rested her head against the wall, pursing her lips and breathing heavily.

"Ssh, it's ok Tori, breathe. You're doing really well, with no painkillers, this is great." I was just rambling, not sure what to do. I had no idea how to deliver a baby but it looked like I was about to get a crash course in midwifery.

"This was a really nice dress as well." She wined, her mascara smudging as the tears came with each contraction.

The door clanged behind me and I spun round. Two tall men in dark green uniforms were dragging a middle aged woman in. She looked scruffy and unkempt but was carrying a big brown bag and was spitting mad. They pushed her into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Barbarians!" She screeched after them. She turned quickly and ran over the few metres to where I was crouched next to Tori.

"God, men." She hissed. "Right Sweetheart, my name's Libby. I'm a midwife. Or at least I was until your husband dragged me here and locked me up. Now, what I want you to do is hold this girl's hand. What's your name?" She looked up at me.

"Sarah." I said, glancing down at the bag she was unzipping. "I'm Tori's sister."

She nodded. "Ok, Tori, you hold Sarah's hand and squeeze when the contractions come." She looked up at me. "Sorry honey, being the bedsitter's never fun. Your hand will be all bruised tomorrow."

I smiled. "It's ok, I'm just glad you're here, I've never done anything like this before."

Libby opened the bag and pulled out a towel, a small tin bowl and a large brown bottle with a familiar label.

"Baileys?" I whispered.

Libby looked over conspiratorially, "It's ridiculously alcoholic, and we don't have any painkillers because that Jacob's a hard ass." She pulled the cap off the bottle and held it up to Tori's mouth. "Drink some of this Tori, only a few gulps."

Tori's eyes were scrunched shut but she lifted her chin and took a good swig of the bottle. "Tastes like baileys." She said, turning her head away to cough.

I looked over at Libby who shook her head franticly. "Nope, you're just pregnant." I said nervously.

Tori suddenly gritted her teeth and seethed through them. Libby pushed Tori's dress up over her knees and peeked under. "Tori, I need to clean my hands then we have to get your knickers off."

Tori couldn't even nod. I rummaged around in the bag for a bottle of antiseptic hand wash, finding one that looked unused. Libby held out her hands and I squirted some onto her palms.

"Right," She clapped her now clean hands. "Let's get down to business."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**6 hours later**

"Last one Tori, I can see the head." Libby was crouching between Tori's legs and I wrapped my arms around my sister's shoulders.

Tori pulled her head into her chest and pushed hard, crying and gritting her teeth.

"Done!" Libby pulled away holding a tiny, squirming bundle in her hands. I let go of Tori and grabbed the towel, holding it out. Libby came close and handed me my tiny nephew. I stared down at him.

He was tiny, a month early. He was damp and crying, with his little wrinkled face looking cross that we'd interrupted his sleep.

"Hey little man." I cooed at him. His head tuned slightly at the sound of a voice and his tiny hand clenched at thin air.

Libby rose to her knees and I saw she was holding a shiny pair of lethal scissors. I drew back, holding the baby close to my chest. She smiled, "I'm just cutting the cord. You don't want it just hanging there, it would get tangled up."

I breathed a sigh of relief and held him out to her. She grabbed the bluish cord and snipped it, leaving an inch over which she tied tightly with an elastic band. "That'll come off in a few days."

I tucked the towel around him and wiped his blood covered head. He settled and snuggled into the soft towel.

We both turned back to Tori who was gasping, but looking better. "Tori, look at your son." I held him out to her.

She shrank back into the wall. "Get it away from me!" She hissed.

Libby and I froze. "Tori," I stammered, "Tori, it's your baby."

"That thing will ruin me!" She looked wild and scared, her hair drenched in sweat and her face glistening.

Libby crouched down next to her. "Now Tori, don't get worried, you won't hurt him. Just hold your son, he wants his mummy."

Tori lashed out and smacked Libby hard about the face. I gasped and reared back, clutching the bundle to my chest. I half expected Libby to hit back, but she just caught hold of Tori's wrists when she went for another hit. "Tori, you need to calm down. If you won't hold your son, then Sarah is more than qualified for that job. Now just you hold still so I can look at you, I'm not sure if you've delivered all the after birth."

Tori spat at her. "Get away from me you witch!"

The door clanged open behind us. The two men who'd brought Libby in entered, with their eyes averted from the blood and smell. They reached down and grabbed Libby before she knew what was happening.

"What? No! Let me go, I have to stay with the mother, she's not done!"

Tori screamed at them to leave and I watched in horror as they dragged Libby, kicking and screaming from the room.

"Sarah!" She was yelling when they took her. "There's a blanket in the bag and another towel. Keep him warm, use your body heat."

They left her bag, with all its contents. Possibly because they couldn't be bothered to take it, possibly because they knew I would need any help I could get.

"Help me get out." Tori ordered and another tall man strode into the room at the order of another. He was directed to pick Tori up bridal style and he carried her out of the room.

"Tori wait!" I yelled after them, holding the damp bundle.

The door slammed shut.

I looked down at the baby in my arms. Only five minutes old and he had already been abandoned by both mother and possible father.

He only had me.

* * *

**Good?**

**It's actually kind of sad. Im not really angry at Tori, i just feel really sorry for her.**

**You? Leave your opinion, i'd love to hear what you think.**

**See you soon!**


	25. Unlikely Saviour

**Hi guys!**

**So, thanks for the reviews. Please keep them going, i love reading them and they give me more incentive to write if i have a load of people shouting at me to do it.**

**Sorry for the wait, i know its been a couple of days, but i had family round earlier.**

**Hope you like this one.**

* * *

I got jolted awake suddenly, something was crying.

I shook the sleep from my head and looked down at the tiny bundle clutched to my chest. The baby was crying. He's hungry. I had nothing to give him.

I guess I was still reeling from yesterday's events, but after five hours of pacing around the tiny room, trying to get the baby to fall asleep, I just gave up. I curled up in a corner, wrapped the baby in the white wool blanket and dropped off to sleep as soon as he did.

But now he was hungry, and really letting me know about it. I pulled him closer to me and swayed him, letting any mother instincts I'd picked up from my own mother come out.

I didn't know what to do.

After one scream that was impressive for a day old baby I quickly laid him back into the bag that I'd made into a make shift cot and hammered on the white door, praying that someone would answer.

I guess I got lucky. The slat was pulled open and the dark blue eyes of the man who'd brought us our tea looked through.

"Finally," I gasped. "Look, you have to let me out, I have a baby in here. He's Tori's son. I don't have anything to feed him with." I stopped talking for a second and we could both here the baby mewing in the corner.

The dark blue eyes glanced over at the brown bag and then back at me. "I can't let you out." His voice was crackly, like it had only just broken, He must have been fifteen, maybe sixteen. Only a boy.

"Please?" I felt tears building up behind my eyes, a mixture of hunger and tiredness.

The boy frowned. "I cant. They'll find out. I'll get in trouble."

I bit my lip to stop myself crying. "Look, if you don't let me out then this baby will die. Please. He was only born yesterday and his mother's abandoned him."

The look in the eyes hardened. "I know the feeling. My mum left me too. But she left me with my little sister. And If I let you out then they'll kill her. So, it's either a baby I don't know or my ten year old sister. Which one would you chose?"

I looked over my shoulder at the baby who was getting quitter. He sounded weaker. "Look, I'm sorry about your mum. And I don't want your sister to get hurt. But couldn't you just let me out and say that I just disappeared? You could say I hit you and ran off or something."

The boy laughed. "They aren't stupid."

I growled with frustration. "He's just a baby."

The boy looked sad. "I know. But my sister's practically a baby and she's all I have left. I can't let you out. I'm sorry."

The slat closed between us.

I yelled in frustration and I smacked it with my hands. "He's going to die!" I screamed through it.

The baby brought me to my senses. He was whimpering now, not even strong enough to wave his hands around. I picked him up gently and he stayed against my chest, limp, like a doll.

I swayed slowly, whispering to him. "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry about your mum. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

He breathed slowly, too young for his eyes to have even opened.

"You need a name don't you?" I said quietly, stroking his downy hair, still black from birth.

His fingers squeezed gently on my little finger.

"How about…" I cast around, going through names of people I knew, celebrities, book characters, people from films. I hovered over Uriel for a second, before pushing it out of my head. Uriel wouldn't even know where I was, much less be able to come and get us out. And the baby didn't even look like a Uriel.

"Tom?" I said, looking down at him.

He frowned slightly before his face smoothed as much as a baby's face can.

"Kit?" I remembered a boy in my school who had been very good at art.

No answer, unsurprisingly.

"Robby?"

I looked down at him, trying to picture him older. "Are you a Robby?"

The baby didn't seem to have much of an opinion.

I sighed. "Look, I don't think we're going to get out of here. And you need a name." I stroked his head again. "You're not helping me out at all here."

He had fallen asleep in my arm.

I rocked him, feeling the warm bundle in my arms and wondering at the incredible mothering instinct I was getting.

The door was pulled open so quietly I could barely hear it.

The boy was standing in the room, holding a white tray.

I whirled around and hugged the baby to my chest, looking for danger.

The boy was taller than me, but lanky with a thin face and worried eyes. He looked over his shoulder and put the tray down on the floor. "Look, I can't let you go, I'm sorry. But here is some tea and biscuits. I got a larger jug of milk but I don't know how you could feed the baby." He nodded in the vague direction of the wrecked table and shattered china from the blast I caused yesterday. "After you're done you might have to crack the china a bit so it looks older, then I won't get accused of helping you."

I nodded and stepped forward. The boy stepped back, like I was about to hit him.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

He shrugged and looked awkward. "My mum was one of Jacob's fuck buddies. He's not my dad but he still thought he had the right to act like he owned us. I can't help you get out of here. I'm sorry, I would like to, but I have my sister. I can't do anything that could hurt her."

I nodded, already sitting down by the tea, trying to work out a way to feed the baby. "I understand, honestly. And you're right to protect your sister. She's lucky to have a brother like you."

The boy went slightly pink and pulled the door open behind him. "Good luck."

"Wait."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me, slightly worried.

"What's your name?"

He frowned. "Jamie. Why?"

I held up the baby. "You may have just saved his life."

He smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

I looked down at the baby. "Jamie. I like it."

And from what I could tell, so did he.

* * *

**Good?**

**Please tell me what you think about the name and anything else.**

**I cant update tomorrow as i'm away for the day, but Wednesday looks good.**

**See you soon!**

**XXX**


	26. This Is Creepy

**Hi Guys!**

**I'm so glad you like the name. I was worried and thinking about doing a vote. But then I thought Jamie was perfect and I needed to get the chapter up. Here's the next one. I know none of you like Jacob, read this and see if that changes.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Jamie was getting stronger. Slowly, and not by much, but he'd got more active since I'd fed him. It was complicated, I had to dip my finger in the milk jug and put a drop onto his tiny tongue. But once he got the idea of what was happening he lapped it up and sucked gently on my finger after I was done. I had to save a lot of the milk for later; I didn't know if Older Jamie would come back and renew the jug. Besides, Little Jamie didn't want the whole thing and he'd promptly fallen asleep after drinking his fill.

I hoovered up the tea and biscuits, leaving crumbs on the plate and a bone dry pot. It was depressing, knowing that I depended on the boy who helped us. I didn't know if he was still ok, or if he had got in trouble for what he did, but for both our sakes I hoped he'd stayed out of sight.

My thoughts had drifted to events outside of my room. I wondered if Tori was ok, and if she thought about Jamie. I worried if Libby was alright and if she was worrying, I know If I was a midwife I would be. Did Jacob even care that his wife had had a child in appalling conditions and that baby was now hanging on to life by the skin of his teeth? Was Megan ok? The last I'd seen of her was an unconscious wreck at Tori's feet. And that was days ago. I wasn't sure how long I'd been here but it felt like moths. The walls and wreckage were familiar to me now and the air was warmer, thanks to our body heat and my power.

Mostly, I wondered about Uriel. I hadn't heard from him telepathically but then, we might be out of range. He would have known something had happened. We hadn't gone this long without seeing each other for ages, and he would have dropped by the house and seen it was empty. It was weird how much I missed him. Even though our lives had prevented us from taking a larger part in each other's lives, it physically hurt not to have seen him. I'd started looking over my shoulder, thinking he was there, until I saw the plain white wall and went back to Jamie. It might have been the birth, or the sudden responsibility, or the hunger that had made me go slightly mad.

The clang of the door broke me out of another Uriel filled daydream. I looked up, hoping for a skinny boy with a nervous expression to be bringing us more food. Instead, it was a tall man in dark green, looking blank and muscly.

"Come on."

I frowned and pulled Jamie closer to my chest. "Where are we going?"

The man walked over and picked up the brown bag from the corner, tucking the towel inside and closing it with a snap. "Mr Sanzer wants you taken to a nicer room. Says this one's a bit rank."

I looked around at the trashed room, barely big enough for the three of us and snorted. "You think?"

The man shrugged and held the door open. "You coming?"

I scrambled to my feet, tucking the blanket tighter around Jamie, keeping his head and hands warm as he clenched his tiny fists and sucked at the air.

I had to trot to keep up with my guide as he walked down the long white corridors, passing rows of identical white doors. I tried to get a grip of my surroundings but with a baby and it all being so similar I soon knew I could never navigate myself out of this without raising attention to myself.

"Here we are." The man stopped by another white door, knocking sharply and pushing it open.

I walked in slowly, looking around in wonder. This room was white as well. But it was huge, with soft white carpets and a four poster bed. A white door lead to a white en suite bathroom, complete with a Jacuzzi bath and fluffy white towels. The bed had soft white covers and silk pillows, a cashmere blanket folded neatly at the bottom.

I wandered into the room, my mouth hanging open, before bumping into a cot tucked at the end of the bed. It was perfect, just what a baby should have in a perfect world. I didn't really want to put Jamie down, I just clutched him to my chest. "What's all this for?"

The man shrugged. "Search me, I was just told to bring you here. It's your new room. There's baby stuff in the wardrobe and Mr Sanzer got you a load of new clothes. Everything you need is here."

I looked down at Jamie, realising he hadn't been washed yet. It felt like a sin to get all of this white messed up and dirty.

I turned again, looking around the room for another time before I registered the windows in one wall. I wandered over to them, standing in the middle and staring.

We were in a boat.

There was water as far as the eye could see. It was gentle, no waves really, and dark blue. I could feel the pulse of it under me, now that I knew it was there.

Uriel would never find me here. I doubted I was within one hundred miles of South Africa. We must have travelled to the East Coast to get here. But that would have taken a whole day on its own.

The man coughed to get my attention. "Mr Sanzer realised you might need a bit of help settling in. He got you some help." The man waved out the door and a small girl came in, looking clean and eager to serve. I felt my eyebrows rise. I was the servant, not the one needing to be served.

"This is Joanna. She's ten. She used to help Mrs Sanzer when she came here but now she's been assigned to you. She'll help you with the baby and getting dressed and all. Mr Sanzer said he was expecting you for dinner." The man turned sharply and strode out of the door before I could say anything.

Ok, this was creepy.

I smiled at Joanna who came over and peeked into Jamie's blanket. "He's so cute! I love babies, I'm going to have a huge family one day."

I laughed nervously before looking at her closely. "Wait, you look familiar. Do I know you?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't think so ma'am. I don't see many people more than once unless they're Mr or Mrs Sanzer, or they work her. But you might know my brother. He's older than me. He's called Jamie. He works here too."

My jaw dropped. This was his sister. The one he hadn't let me out to save. Small world.

Joanna skipped towards the huge white wardrobe and pulled open the doors, revealing a rainbow of colour and enough different fabrics to make a duvet for the whole of South Africa. "Let's choose the nicest dress for dinner. You want to look your very best for your date with Mr Sanzer tonight!"

I said nothing. I just held Jamie tighter.

* * *

**Changed your opinion of Jacob?**

**Nope! If anything its got worse. Ultimately wierd.**

**Next one tomorrow.**

**See you then!**

**p.s. Please review, i love hearing from you and i need to know what you think of it.**

**xxx**


	27. Switched Identity

**Hi Guys!**

**So, i have finally planned ut the rest of the story and i am sorry to say that there are only 8 chapters left, if all goes according to plan. I have written out the next one which will be up tomorrow morning.**

**I know im starting to sound stressy but i really need you to review. I only got one for the last chapter and im starting to freak out, thinking that you've lost interest or its just plain shit.**

**Please?**

**I love you all!**

**Hope you like this one!**

* * *

The Carlton Centre was said to be the tallest building in Johannesburg but that was probably a lie. In American terms, it was your average tower block. Brown, dirty stone with greasy windows and the remains of scaffolding on the roof.

This was where they were holding Sarah.

I stepped towards the door but Jessie grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"Really? We talked all the way here. What else can you have to talk about?"

Jessie looked into my eyes. "In, distract, storm, grab Sarah and Megan, stay alive, out. Right?"

"Yes!" I spun around and the three of us marched towards the front desk. A woman in a prim suit was typing away at the computer, while a huge burly man was standing behind her, staring at nothing.

"Excuse me." I leant towards her and she looked up at me. "Could you tell me if Mr Jacob Sanzer is in please?"

The woman frowned. "I'm sorry sir; we don't have a Mr Sanzer here."

"Are you sure?"

She looked down at the computer again and scrolled down. "Yes. We don't have a Mr Sanzer on our records. He's not a client or staff I'm afraid."

I looked back at Jessie who rolled her eyes. "What about a Mrs Tori Sanzer?"

The woman's eyes lit up. "We have a Ms Victoria Sanzer? Is that who you're looking for?"

I nodded frantically.

The man behind the desk started eyeing us and hunched his shoulders, like he realised he needed to keep us out. I saw Jessie nudge Rio out of the corner of my eye. Rio moved to the other side of me and started shooting flirty glances at the man.

The woman started typing again. "Excellent. Her office space it in Room 304 on Floor 6. You can take the elevator which is just round that corner. I'll get Richard to take you up, Ms Sanzer is quite particular and has a few escorts herself."

I thanked the woman quickly and dragged the others towards the elevator. The ride up was awkward. Jessie staring stoically ahead as Rio flirted her way into Richards head. I kept tapping my foot impatiently, watching the little red numbers tick up as we got closer to Floor Six.

When we left the elevator it took a second for Rio to join us. When she did she smelt of chloroform and had no Richard following her.

"He's locked in the service cupboard." She whispered and we all grinned.

Naturally Floor Six looked just like all the other floors, conservative and grey, with fake flowers on every table. Room 304 was at the end of a long corridor, a grey door with bronze numbers drilled into it. I hadn't really expected it to be so easy to get up here but that thought died in my head as I saw two huge men flanking the doors. They were the size of rugby players. Huge with mashed up faces and hands that could crush a man's skull in one squeeze. They stared at us as we walked slowly towards them, hoping we could just get let in.

"Name?" One of the barked as stopped in front of them.

I had to look up at them unless I wanted to be staring at his chest. "John Mathews. Assistant for the Director of Finance and Development of Johannesburg Central Bank. This is Katherine and Rhiannon Selden from the Ministry of Finance."

The men looked us up and down until the stopped at Rio's face. Jessie and I waited until her looks and charm had done their magic.

One of the men raised their hone to his ear. He repeated our new identities into it and a scratchy voice screeched back. He didn't even wince, just nodded sternly and opened the door for us.

We walked in slowly, waiting for something to go wrong, as we knew it would.

The room was very Tori. Flashy and rich looking, with long sofas and glass tables. A long mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room with an Apple iMac facing away from us.

"Uh, Mrs Sanzer?" Jessie sounded nervous and even looked behind the door.

Nothing.

I waved at the others to get to the wall so we could have a look around. This click of me loading my Glock 17 seemed deafening in contrast to the soothing music being played quietly from an expensive stereo in the corner. The three of us separated and walked quietly around the room, checking in drawers and cupboards for something, anything.

Jessie clicked loudly with her tongue and I turned to see her staring into a cupboard. She reached in and dragged out a short, pudgy man in a badly fitting suit with his wrists and ankles tied together and what looked like a lacy garter shoved into his mouth. He sagged onto the ground and stared at us terrified. I reached down and pulled the garter out of his mouth. He instantly let out a scream of curses and cries for help. Jessie swooped down and shoved the garter back into his mouth and chucked him into the cupboard again, slamming the door.

"Ma'am?" The door opened and one of the rugby players came in, brandishing his gun.

His eyes fixed on the pistols in our hands and he opened his mouth to yell for help.

He would have done it too, if Rio hadn't jumped on him and punched him hard. After a small scuffle dominated by her he had his arms tied behind his back and his head tucked under his tied up ankles, meaning he rolled around on the carpet, a bruise rising on his cheek bone and no obvious intention of waking up for a while. Rio dusted her hands off and dragged him behind the door.

"Mrs Sanzer?" the other man opened the door and we hid our guns behind our backs, not sure if we could hide another huge unconscious man.

"Yes! Everything's fine, go away!" A voce said calmly behind us and as he closed the door we spun around to look at who had spoken.

"Megan?!"

The blasé look plastered onto her face dropped and she gasped. "Thank god! Uriel, you have to get me out of here!"

I ran over to see if she was ok. She looked weird, dressed in a red silk dress with her face covered in makeup.

She sat down heavily on the sofa. "You're here! I knew you'd work it out. But what took you so long! I've been here for three days!"

I shrugged. "We only went round to the house this morning."

She nodded. "Ok, here's where we stand. Oh, you knocked out Tweedle Dum? Good, I didn't like him. Right, I was brought here and they tried to get some information about the Savant Net out of me. But they left that fat man in the cupboard in charge and with laser eyes it isn't hard to get a man to tie himself up. All I did was stuff the garter in his mouth and chuck him in the cupboard. But I haven't seen Jacob or Tori or Sarah. I think they're somewhere else."

Jessie and Rio plonked down on the sofa next to her. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Megan shrugged. "After I tied up fatso over there I had to pretend to be Tori or they'd kill me. Now, those guys outside have never seen her. And the bitch has a shower and dress up case in that room behind us. I pulled some clothes on and said I'd be staying here and if three people came along, on man and two women, to let them in."

I nodded slowly. "Do you know where Sarah is?"

Megan looked worried. "Not exactly. But, thing is, I listened to the voicemails on that phone over there." She pointed to a high tech phone on the desk. "And I think they've gone to the East Coast. There's a message from Jacob's Assistant on there talking about a big yacht hovering outside Sodwana Bay, which is on the coast. Called the _Juliette_ or something. I think that's where they are."

I nodded, "Well done Megan, that's amazing. Now, we have to go. I don't know how much time we have."

We stood, turning to the door.

"Wait!" Megan ran back to a cupboard behind the desk and pulled out a pile of crumpled clothes and a huge file of papers. "I did a bit of snooping the first day I was here. I found this."

She handed me the file. I turned the first page and flicked through. "Jesus."

It was full of Jacob. All of it was things he'd done or said. It was like his life was documented. He had four different identities in this country alone and seven bank accounts registered under different names. He had a mistress and a child in Spain, a couple of kids scattered around Europe, two girlfriends in Cape Town, a wife in Russia and another Trophy Bride in England.

Megan pulled me towards the door. "Come on, we can read it in the car, we have to go and find Sarah!"

* * *

**Again, please review!**

**Thank you and see you tomorrow!**

**xxxx**


	28. Kudu With A Psychopath

**Hi guys!**

**So, this is all starting to heat up now, and ive planned the rest of the story which is nice to get off my chest.**

**I hope you like this one.**

* * *

Joanna had the time of her life dressing me. I felt like a Barbie by the time she was done. It was like she'd never used a makeup box before and wanted to try out everything. But, when she did, it worked and she seemed to know what she was doing. So, young, and yet old enough to understand.

"Blue will look great on you!" She gushed, pulling out a long shimmery gown from the wardrobe and hanging it on the door.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Joanna, I really don't want to make an impression tonight. I hate Jacob."

"Don't touch your face!" She squealed. "You'll ruin your make up!"

I gave up trying to deter her and just put on the dress. It was beautiful. Dark midnight blue. Cinched at the bodice and waist with a jewelled side strap on my right shoulder and glittery belt. The silky skirt dropped straight to the floor and Joanna had strapped my feet into blue high heels with jewelled straps. My hair fell in waves that would never have happened without half a tank of hairspray and rollers. My makeup was simple, with just a bit of silver eye makeup. I hated it. I didn't like dressing up at all. It made me feel like people were looking at me and then I started feeling all of my flaws standing out.

Joanna clipped a diamond pin into my hair and stepped back. "Perfect. You look like a fairy princess."

I held Jamie close to my chest. He was sleeping finally. The bath had helped. He no longer looked like a sea monkey, just pinker and clean, smelling slightly of body wash. Joanna had found me a soft woollen blanket and a white baby grow which he was now wearing.

I stood and walked towards the mirror, tottering slightly in my heels. The girl in the mirror didn't look like me. She looked confident and beautiful, like she was about to go to a party with her boyfriend. Very different from the scared, tired, confused girl I felt, ready to go to a weird twisted dinner with her sycho brother in law.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well, don't you look lovely." Jacob was slouching in his chair when I was brought into the dining room. He didn't stand up, just sat and leered at me, swilling his red wine in his tall glass.

A waiter pulled out my chair for me and I took the chance to look around. It was a lot like the sitting room at home. Mahogany table and tall windows, deep carpets and thick red curtains. Dinner was laid out in crystal glasses and silver plates.

"So, she popped the thing out then?" Jacob swigged his wine and wiped his hand across him mouth.

I glanced up from examining a silver fork. "_She_ is your wife and that _thing_ could be your son."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "A boy? She probably fixed that. Knew I didn't have any use for a girl."

I felt my lip curl. "You won't have a use for him either if I can help it."

He shrugged and snapped his fingers for the waiter to bring the food. "The kid'll grow up to be useful."

"Keep your hands off Jamie." I snapped.

He looked up. "Jamie, is that what you called it?"

"_Him_. And yes, that's his name." I said stiffly.

The waiters brought in two silver domes that's they set before us and whisked the tops off with a flourish. The smell of roast meat made my stomach growl and the waiter shot me a sympathetic look. He left and another poured wine into my glass.

"Why?" Jacob waved the waiters away and twirled his fork in his beefy hand.

"Why what?" I picked mine up and used it to slice a carrot in half.

"Why did you call it Jamie?" He started hacking at the meat on his plate.

I shrugged, catching some of my hair on the jewelled strap of my dress. "Why not? Do you have a problem with that?"

He chewed loudly. "Yeah." I could hear the meat getting in the way of his speech. "Change it. Call it something else."

I laughed. "No. He's not your son."

Jacob laughed. "I'm the closes thing it has to family at the moment. Now that it's mother's gone AWOL."

My head snapped up. "What's happened to Tori?"

Jacob grinned and carried on eating. Horrible pictures invaded my mind. Yes, Tori was a bitch, but she was my sister. And while I wanted Jamie to be safe and never go back to her, I didn't want her hurt.

"What meat is this?" I asked the waiter who came to fill our water glasses.

"Kudu Madam, a type of large antelope."

I nodded, I knew Kudu from a trip Tori and Jacob had taken to Kruger National Park. I'd always loved them. Typical, that Jacob would make me eat one.

"Why am I here Jacob? Why did you move me to a new room? Why the clothes? Why Joanna? What do you want?"

He snorted and some wine came out his nose. I looked away.

"You make me sound like a monster. Do I have to have a twisted motive to treat my sister and her kid?"

"Yes." I said blankly, looking him straight in the eyes.

He sighed dramatically. "All business with you then, I see."

I just raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." He drained his wine glass and clicked his fingers at the waiter for another one. "Seeing as Megan practically admitting to telling the Savvy Net or whatever, I still need a way in. And, I though, seeing as you're all chummy with that Benny guy you just might my ticket."

I stopped chewing. "You want me to get you into the Savant Net?"

He grinned. "Now you're thinking like someone worth being related to me."

I almost laughed. "No."

His smile faded. "What?"

I smiled sweetly at him. "No. I won't."

He put his glass down deliberately. "Listen, Sarah. Just think, I have done so much for you, you kinda owe me a debt. I have housed you, fed you, clothed you, not beat the shit out of you when I should have. You're gonna do this for me."

I leaned my elbows on the table. "No I'm not."

He sighed and picked up his drink again. "We'll see about that. Sleep on it and we'll see how you feel in the morning. Take her back to her room."

The two men who'd brought me here grabbed my upper arms and pulled me out of my chair. I didn't resist, just stood and tried to keep up with them. I was getting sick of being dragged around, but I now had Jamie to think about.

Joanna waved at me as I was pushed into my room. The men ordered her out and she went along with them skipping with her innocence. I quickly checked on Jamie. He was sleeping sounder than he ever had on my lap, wrapped up in his new cot. I thought about how long this might last if I didn't do what Jacob wanted.

The future looked bleak.

* * *

**Again, please review to tell me what you think, I only go one for the last chapter and im starting to panic.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	29. Us Noble Four

**Hi Guys!**

**So, im really hoping you liked the last few chapters. Im sorry this one wasnt up this morning, my grandmother sent us a text saying 'i'm coming to stay for the bank holiday, i'll be there in 20 minutes.' It was all panic after that.**

**Here's the next one.**

* * *

"No, listen to me!" I nearly shouted down the phone. "I _know_ you're after this guy. You _have_ to be, he's the modern day Al Capone! He committed every fraud in the book, and I can tell you where he is if you'll just stop talking about paperwork and listen for a second."

The man on the other side of the phone repeated the reasons why the police couldn't just drive out and arrest this man.

"Look, are you after a Jacob Sanzer?" I opened the file Megan had found and flicked to the pages about his different identities. "No? What about a Samuel Kurtis? Karl Lewisham? Wesley Park? Right, you can't go after him because he's not wanted in Sodwana Bay. Jesus, ok, well, if you end up having five murders on your hands then you know who's done it."

I hung up and chucked my phone into my bag, clenching my fists. Megan patted my shoulder. "It'll be fine, we can handle them. We have Jessie, and Rio who's a tank. I have laser eyes and you're handy with a gun."

I kept my eyes fixed on the coast line we were driving along. "We're on our own. The police are worried about angering some corrupt politician and the Savant Net only takes notice of concerns put forward by their action people like my brothers. They aren't listening to me. They just said 'go get some sleep Uriel and say hi to your Dad for me."

Rio had her headphones plugged in but she turned to look at me from the front seat. "Look, Uriel. You are about to go and save the butt of your soulfinder. This is a rite of passage. Zed saved Sky, Yves and Phee. Crystal kind of saved Xav seeing as he was in jail. Don't even get me started on Will saving Kate. Vick and Marian, even though he couldn't save her foot. Trace and Diamond. You're finishing off a tradition here. And you're doing it with three of your friends, not your family. That's pretty cool. So could you stop whining and keep looking for this damn boat."

I smiled to myself, thinking of normal life back in Colorado.

"Uriel, have a look at the side of this boat we pass here, it looks like Jacob would own it." Jessie kept her eye on the road but tapped her fingers against her side window. I rolled mine down and stared at the yacht on our left. It was one of those pretentious ones. Big and sparkly, with a pool on the roof and satellite dishes on the back. It was one that you'd see in the Mediterranean with fat middle-aged men standing at the wheel with bored wives, trying to show the world how much money they had. I squinted at the writing on the side of the boat. It was blue and curly so I only got a few letters. A J and L and two T's.

"Jessie, slow down."

Yup, definitely the _Juliette_. "That's it, I'm sure. The _Juliette_."

Jessie slammed on the brakes and we slowed to a stop on the coast by the ship. It was a little way out to sea, just floating there, the anchor dropped. There were lights on inside, early evening didn't give much light to see through blacked out windows.

Jessie pulled the keys from the ignition and we all scrambled out. Rio handed Megan a gun which she pocketed and squared her shoulders. "This is going to be dangerous isn't it?"

I nodded, my eyes fixed on the boat. Sarah was just over there.

_Sarah_, I tried to reach her telepathically.

Nothing, but I could feel that she was there. Like she could hear but not conscious of it. Like she was asleep.

"Right, let's go." We set off down a wooden walkway towards the beach, passing tourists and stalls selling baskets and towels and bracelets.

There was a man tying up his fishing lines at the shore, tossing them into his boat and throwing fish into a bucket at his feet. I ran over and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and look slightly shocked at the sight of four people standing so close. "Yes?"

I smiled, trying to put him at ease. "Listen, we really need to get out to that boat over there. But we don't have a boat ourselves and I couldn't help but notice that you look like you were finishing up. I was wondering if you could take us out there."

He looked nervous. "I was just about to leave."

"We can pay you!" I said hurriedly, pulling out a wad of South African Rand. Nelson Mandela's face stared at me as I passed him about a thousand rand. That came to around 97 dollars.

His eyes grew wide. "Just to out there?" He said, pointing.

I nodded and he grinned. "In you get."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As soon as we got to the mooring platform at the back of the boat we waved at him to leave. I didn't know how we were going to get back but I was assuming the boat had a life boat. Or we could just drive the boat itself.

I crouched by the side of the door inside, loading my gun and checking the amount of magazines in my pocket. "Right, Jessie and Rio, split up and look for Jacob. I'll go and find Sarah. Megan, can you find the controls desk and disable the power on the boat. We don't want them trying to send a signal. Stop anyone who tries to stop you. Try not to kill them if you can. It would be unfortunate to have murder on our hands. Just knock them out or whatever. Good?"

The three girls nodded and I grinned at them. "It's sort of fun isn't it?"

They laughed. "Very different from your lab professor." Jessie winked and spun around, pushing through the door and running quietly towards the front of the boat. I nodded at Rio who went the other way.

"You alright Megan?" I asked.

Megan nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fine. Piece of cake."

I nodded and patted her shoulder. "We'll be out soon."

And with that, I turned and entered the boat, looking for Sarah.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Ugly?**

**Please tell me what you think and i'll try and get the next chapter done in the next couple of days.**

**See you soon!**


	30. Storming

**Hi Guys!**

**So, i went through a fast update phase, i was bored so i pre-wrote a few chapters. Sorry for the long update this time. My granny was visiting and then i hit a wall. But i have finally done this chapter and the end is in sight.**

**Hope you like this one!**

* * *

I was woken by a massive bang in the night. I'd tried to get to sleep but had only managed it as the sun finally dipped below the horizon. Jamie immediately started crying from his new cot, making me jump out and snatch him up, rocking and shushing him. I was warm and comfortable in a pair of white pyjamas.

The bang had sounded like a gunshot, and my thought flew straight to Uriel. I had to dismiss them, there was no way he would have found us. I used the hand not holding Jamie to twist the door handle, surprised that it opened easily. I could hear Jacob laughing in my head.

_She'd never leave, she's too stupid. Too damn trusting and she'd never do anything to hurt the kid._

I felt the rage well up inside my chest. Sure, those words we made up by me but I knew that's what this unlocked door meant. He thought he knew me. He thought he knew what I was about to do. He thought he could track and plan and foresee my every move.

Well mister, I thought, suddenly angrily determined, let's see about that shall we?

I set Jamie down on the white bed covers and quickly pulled on some white jeans and a white cashmere jumper from the wardrobe. There was a bag at the bottom of the wardrobe which I dumped on the bed and filled with things from the room. Clothes that weren't too fancy, Jamie's blanket, some stuff from the bathroom in case we had to stay somewhere. I grabbed the jewellery box from the dressing table and threw it into the bag without opening it. No way was I staying here. Not with Jacob planning to use me to get into the Savant Net. I would run with Jamie, we'd go somewhere safe, anywhere. We'd try and contact Uriel, find each other somehow.

I shoved a pair of white converses onto my feet and threw my hair into a scruffy ponytail. Jamie had fallen back asleep, but there were footsteps running up and down the corridor behind the door. This was my chance. I had no idea what was happening outside but if there was confusion then a life boat would go unnoticed for a while.

I opened the mini fridge and wrapped four small bottles of milk in a top to stop them from breaking. They would go off pretty soon without a fridge but hopefully they would keep Jamie going for a day before we had to go on water. I'd try and get a job somewhere, I'd do anything.

Another bang that sounded like a gunshot. My head flashed round and I started at the door.

Nothing.

I packed the rest of the food from the fridge into the bag and zipped it up, struggling against the bulge. Jamie started shifting around so I wrapped him in a pashmina and tied that around my chest. He was so small, he nestled into me and fell back to sleep. I rubbed his tiny back softly and braced myself.

The door flew open before I could open it.

I yelled in shock and jumped back as a figure in black pushed through and stared at me. They were wearing a black beanie and had the collar of a black turtleneck pulled up over her chin.

We stared at each other for a second.

"Sarah?" The figure pulled down the collar and my jaw dropped.

"Rio?"

The Brazilian girl almost smiled. "There you are! We have been worrying about you for days!"

I laughed with relief. "Is Uriel here?"

Rio nodded. "Yeah, he's looking for you. I was supposed to look for Jacob. What the fuck is that?!"

She pointed at the lump on my chest.

I laughed. "Tori's baby, she dumped him on me and no way am I letting him go now."

Rio held open the door. "Well in that case Sarah and baby, we better get going."

I grabbed the bag from the bed and we sprinted down the hall, my free arm wrapped around Jamie so he didn't get hurt by the running.

We rounded a corner into a huge white canteen place, which looked like a nuclear bomb had gone off. The long white tables where all the guards ate dinner were overturned and smashed plates littered the floor.

"Jesus, what happened here?" I asked as we hurried through, towards the front of the boat."

Rio blushed. "I got carried away with my whip and pistol."

I just laughed and jogged to keep up with her. "How did you find us?"

She jumped over the unconscious body of a guard. "Long story, we can tell you later. Turns out there are a lot more guards here than we thought. I got separated from the others and stormed by guards. It's getting hairy out there." She stopped at a door with a window to the room on the other side. "Sure you wanna go through here? You gotta keep that kid safe."

I could hear gunfire. There were shouts of outrage and pain as bullets zipped back and forth across the scene. Rio wrapped her arm over my shoulder. "Stay down, we need to get to the other door."

"Are you really shooting at the guards out there?" I asked, protecting Jamie with my arm and feeling a terrible feeling welling up inside me, it was fear.

Rio nodded. "Yup, at first we were, like, 'guys no shooting' but that kinda got screwed the minute some fat guy pulled a gun at us."

She pulled the door open and I yelled in shock as the noise and heat smacked me in the face. Rio pushed me to the ground and we crawled, her arm protecting my head, over to an overturned table at one side of the room. There were about seven men in green crouching behind another table on the other side of the room. It felt like we were crawling through No Man's Land, with the bullets flying over our heads.

She pulled me behind one of our table and I saw Jessie furiously firing round after round at the enemy while Megan crouched next to her in one of Tori's cast off dresses, loading bullets into an endless supply of guns.

"Megan!" I cried and she shot me a wink.

"Hey Sarah, I see Tori popped then?"

I nodded and checked Jamie. His newly opened blue eyes were startled and tears had dried little track marks down his cheeks. He was sneezing from the smoke and heavy smell of gunfire. I tucked his blanket closer around his ears so they wouldn't hurt and looked around for Uriel.

"Where is he?" I asked, as Rio took up her position next to Megan and started firing at the guards. One of them went down and started yelling in pain.

"He went off to find you!" Jessie shouted and ducked as a bullet shattered the edge of the table.

My stomach twisted.

"I'm going to go and find hum."

Megan looked up at me in shock. "Sarah, no! You have no idea who's out there! He could be anywhere, it's too dangerous."

I dumped the bag by the edge of the wall and held Jamie closer. "They won't kill me, I'm too valuable. I'll be fine, just stay here."

And ignoring her protests, I squared my shoulders and started crawling fast towards the door at the other side of the room.

* * *

**Please tell me if you liked it.**

**Now, school starts on Wednesday, i have a free day on Tuesday and i am determined to finish this story then. But, it might not work. So, if the updates are slow after Wednesday then i have a realistic reason. But i will try and finish it on Tuesday.**

**See ya!**


	31. Surprise Surprise!

**Hi Guys!**

**So, school starts tomorrow so updates will have to be scattered as im not sure when i'll be able to writ or update. Hopefully i'll finish writing today and updates will be more frequent. But i cant be sure and im sorry if they get slightly off schedule.**

**Hope you like this one.**

* * *

I pushed the door open with my head and it slammed behind me, cutting the noise of the gunfire off and plunging me into darkness. The silence was deafening, it pushed in on my ears.

I stood slowly, using the wall as a support and stroked my hands around the wall, looking for a light switch.

The white corridor was illuminated when I hit the plastic and I squinted my eyes in shock. Jamie was silent, thankfully, his blue eyes had seen more than anyone should ever, let alone in a five day period.

I walked slowly down the corridor checking in every room I could get into for Uriel. A couple of offices, a bedroom and another interrogation room , like mine only bigger. No sign of any other people. No tall American man either.

Jamie was starting to whimper so I rocked him slightly, shushing him as I pushed into each and every room on the corridor.

The last one was a conference room, long with a white table and white silk curtains. I checked behind the door. Nothing.

"Uriel?!" I called, only half expecting any one to answer.

The door slammed shut behind me.

I spun around.

"Hello Sarah." Jacob was lounging on a chair, picking at his nails and grinning.

"Jacob! Um, oh shit." I backed away, clutching Jamie closer to my chest.

Jacob got to his feet slowly. "I see your little friends have arrived. You wouldn't have happened to tip them off about where we were would you?"

My back hit against the wall. "What me? No, I don't know how they found you, but I'm just gonna go."

I tried to edge around him to the door but his arm shot out and blocked my path.

"I don't think so Sarah. Just because you've got a way out of here with your American boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going to let you leave. Now, you're glancing at the door trying to calculate how many steps it'll take for me to catch up with you if you run."

I pulled my eyes away from the door, doing exactly what he said I had been. "Jacob, why don't you just let me go. Believe me, I have no desire to ever see you again after this. I'll take Jamie and get out of this country."

I started bending slightly, trying to get under his arm. He lowered it. "Going under won't work."

Right, that was it. I'd had enough.

"Alright!" I shouted in his face. Jamie started crying, and Jacob reared back, startled. "Just get out of my face and piss right off you her me?!"

"What?" He sounded flabbergasted.

I leant closer so he could see my eyes clearly. "I'm so bloody sick of you and Tori treating me like dirt. Shouting at me, degrading me, trying to get me to sleep with you, hurting me when you're bored. Do you have any idea of what a sick, twisted, psychopathic bastard you are? And then you just abandon Tori and Jamie when they need your help, just because they're no use to you. You know, I would be ecstatic if I never saw you again. You're a usless, selfish, arrogant little cunt."

He was stunned. He just stood there for about a minute, his arm and jaw going slack.

I stared at him, kind of waiting to see what would happen next, kind of scared that I'd really done something that was going to get me and Jamie killed, and kind of impressed and surprised at myself.

He snapped out of his daze and delivered a sharp smack on my face. I cried out and the force of it pushed my head back and it hit the wall with a crack. My hair was flying across my face and I cupped my cheek, just seeing enough through my blurry vision to see Jacob's hand rear back to hit me again.

The barrel of a gun pressed against this head.

"Touch her again and I'll paint your glaringly white walls with the inside of your head." An American voice sounded from next to me.

Jacob froze.

My eyes slid to the side and I smiled when I saw Uriel, jaw set, standing firm with his pistol pressed against Jacob's temple.

"Hey baby." I said, and hugged Jamie closer.

Uriel smiled, his eyes fixed on Jacob. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'll have a bruise tomorrow and we've got a baby to look after, but apart from that I'm good."

He brought his hand round and touched my face to make sure I was still smiling. "Well, seeing as Tori's had the baby then I guess our next stop is the church."

I laughed. "Yeah, I forgot about our wedding in the heat of the moment."

He grinned. "Sarah, could you do me a favour and looking in my back pocket? I think I put come handcuffs through the belt loop."

I edged around them and found a pair of metal hand cuffs hanging out of Uriel's belt pocket. "You know, if you want me to take your trousers off you're gonna have to wait till later."

He laughed. "After we're married Sarah, my mother's going to kill me anyway for not proposing properly. I don't want to have to give her a reason to dig me up and kill me again."

I clipped one cuff around Jacob's wrist and used the other cuff to pull them together. He winced when the metal clamped tightly to his skin, but I found myself not caring.

"Right, Jacob, could you do us all the honour of stepping away from my fiancée and keeping quiet." Uriel stepped back and lowered his arm, keeping the gun aimed at Jacob's feet.

Jacob glared at me and sucked at his teeth. I stepped closer to Uriel and kissed his cheek, both of us keeping an eye on Jacob.

"Sure you're ok?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I was freaking out when I couldn't hear you, but all's good now."

Jacob suddenly laughed. "Oh you have no idea how wrong you are."

We stared at him.

"Oh shit." I spat.

Then ten armed guards in green climbed out from under the long, god-awful white table and pointed their guns at Uriel.

* * *

**Good?**

**Please tell me what you think and give me an idea for what should happen in the last few chapters!**

**See ya!**


	32. How To Weave Water

**Hi Guys!**

**I know right, TWO updates in as many days. Not one of you can say i dont love you. I left the last chapter at a bit of a cliff hanger but only one of you reviewed (!) so i was freaking out about whether you liked it or not. So, JessRachel, i love you even more than all the others. You are Favourite Reader Of The Week.**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Uriel backed into me, pushing me against the wall, holding his pistol out in front of him. The men advanced on us, five on either side, meaning Uriel had no idea where to aim first.

"Just put the gun down or we'll blow the girl to pieces." One man fixed his eyes on Uriel and waved the gun at me.

I recognised him. It was the man who'd lead me to the big white bedroom, the one who hadn't been as horrible as the others.

Uriel's eyes flicked around the room, trying to find a way out of here. There wasn't one.

"Put it down." The man said quietly.

Uriel growled to himself and threw the gun at the man's feet. I reached out and took his hand in mine.

"It's ok." I whispered.

He turned slightly to look at me. "I'm sorry, I tried to get us out."

I smiled, hiding my fear and showing him how much I loved him. "I know."

He pulled me forward so we were standing side by side, hand in hand, while one of the guards fiddled with the handcuffs around Jacob's wrists.

"See?" He sneered at us. "I guess it's obvious who gets to win. You can never win by making friends, it's only a matter of taking what you want."

The guard frowned. "Sir, I can't get the hand cuffs off."

"What?"

The man yanked at the chain and Jacob yelped in pain. "Careful, you idiot!"

The man shrugged. "I need the key Sir, I can't get them off without it."

Jacob scowled. "Well, get I off them then!"

The man turned and started walking over to us.

_Let's have a bit of fun with them_. I said in my head, hoping my face didn't betray anything.

_You sure?_ Uriel sounded slightly nervous, _I don't want you two to get hurt._

_Just stop them getting the key, and make as much noise as possible._

As the man stopped in front of us he looked confident but bored. "Hand over the key."

Uriel shrugged. "I don't have it."

The man rolled his eyes and, as one, the troop all raised their guns and pointed them at my chest, the space occupied by Jamie.

_Oh shit, _I thought. _This suddenly got a little more dangerous._

_You think?_ Uriel was panicking, _You know, I really like you not dead._

I gritted my teeth. _Just go with my plan._

_You have a plan?!_

_Yes! On the count of three, push their guns upwards._

_I really hope you've thought this through Sarah._

Me too, I thought, but I didn't say that. _Ok, One…Two…Three!_

Uriel and I used out telekinesis to simultaneously throw the all the guns into the air. The bullets fired through shock, smashed into the ceiling and plaster rained down on top of us. I covered Jamie's head and threw myself at the ground while Uriel dived at the closest guard and threw his gun out of the open window at the other end of the room. I covered Jamie with my arms and looked around, finding all the guns I could and making them follow the first one out of the window with my telekinesis.

"Get them! Shoot them!" Jacob was rolling around on the floor, unable to steady himself as his hands were tied.

Uriel was busy punching as many guards as possible, who had recovered their senses. He was so going to get over powered.

I pressed my forehead to the floor and searched deep inside me.

Ok Sarah, make this good.

I reached under the boat with my mind and grabbed a swath of the rolling sea.

The boat began to rock.

Jacob tilted onto his back and I let all the water go before collecting it again and tugging it.

The water washed under the boat, making it rock again. I could hear waves building up outside. My stomach churned along with the sea, steadily growing and rolling under the boat.

A guard staggered over to the wall and hit into it as the boat tipped.

I could see waved breaking out of the window and I used what power I had left to twist the wind into strong ropes and used them to lassoo the sea into sharper, greater currents. The boat was tipping fast now, throwing guards across the room. The table obeyed gravity and slid over to the side of the room, crashing against the wall. A chair over balanced and tumbled towards me, until I stopped it with my knees and used it to brace myself against the wall.

The boat rolled to one side and a handful of guards were thrown out of the window, crashing into the sea.

The door flew open and Jessie, Rio and Megan were thrown into the room. They tumbled against the wall and Megan yelled in pain as a chair dug into her back.

"Uriel, where are you?!" I screamed against the howling wind, smothering it down a bit so I could hear his answer.

"I'm fine! Keep going, there's three more!"

I threw the boat to the other side and saw Uriel lean out from behind the table and shove the three guards towards the window. They staggered back and their legs were kicked from under them by Jessie who had helpfully landed under the window. They fell into the sea with a massive splash and I pushed at the waves, making them slow and quiet, letting go of the wind completely.

The room was still and calm.

I stood and scraped the loose hair away from my face. "That went well."

Uriel came out from behind the chair and pulled Jacob to his feet using his arm. Jacob was shouting obscenities but I think all of us felt the swell of triumph inside.

I helped Megan up and she rubbed her back scowling. "God this dress! It sucks! There's no room for moving and the skirt gets caught between your legs."

I smiled and left her to ripping the torn bits of skirt away. Jessie was sitting on the floor while Rio kissed a bruise on her shin better, both of them grinning like they only do when there's been a fight. Uriel was adjusting Jacob's handcuffs and smiled at me. I winked back.

_We make a good team._ He said.

I laughed quietly to myself. _Good, cos that's it now for the rest of your life._

* * *

**Yay!**

**Next update hopefully on Friday, if not, then Saturday.**

**Bye!**


	33. All In A Day's Work

**Hi Guys!**

**So, i know i got all your hopes up for an update on Friday but i got carried away on YouTube. Sorry.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I was just teasing (ok, I was a little serious) but thanks. It means so much to me and the flood of apologies for not reviewing made me laugh. Thanks so much. If you could keep it up for this chapter and the last one then that would be the perfect ending for the story.**

**My favorite review was written by a Guest who signed in as Kate. Kate, because you were a guest your review doesn't show in the reviews box, but i loved it. Thank you so much, i will keep that review email for ever. You get Favourite Reader Of The Week Award. But i love all of you.**

**Here is the next chapter, i hope you like it. It ties up a few loose ends and sees our favorite couple together at last.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

The bang of the judge's hammer made me jump and the sight of Jacob being dragged away into the cells by the prison guards forced a grin onto my face. I glanced over at Uriel, who was bouncing Jamie on his hip and he smiled at me. "All done."

I nodded. "Yup. Never going to see him again, that's a relief."

Uriel stood and I picked up our coats and slung them over my arm. Uriel deposited a kiss on my head and we wandered towards the door. "Right, to the hospital." He waved at Jessie and Rio and held the door open for me.

"The doctor said Tori was ok after the operation but still wasn't talking much." I clipped my seat belt and Uriel handed Jamie to me and buckled himself into the driver's seat. "I should only be in there about ten or so minutes. Then we can go."

Uriel pulled out of the parking space and merged with the unpredictable Johannesburg traffic. "Good. The priest said we should be at the church by four. Then our flight is at seven."

We followed the signs for the Chris Hani Baragwaneth Hospital, the largest one in South Africa. We were directed down a long grey corridor and Uriel waited outside the room with Jamie as I opened the door and peaked round.

Tori was lying in the bed staring out of the window. It was a sunny day and rays fell down onto her bed, but her face was blank and unreadable as the white walls.

"Tori?" I said quietly, slowly coming towards her.

She turned and looked at me. I nearly stepped back, she looked so different.

She wasn't wearing any makeup, no scary eyeliner or lipstick. She looked thin and weak. Her hair was lying limp around her neck on the pillow and she had dark shadows under her eyes.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

She blinked but didn't say anything.

"Tori, are you ok?" I sat beside her and reached forward to take her hand.

She pulled it back slightly and tucked it under the covers. "Why are you here?" She asked, barely making any sound.

"I wanted to see if you were ok. I just came from the court."

She looked away, back at the window.

"Jacob got life imprisonment." I said simply.

She stayed silent.

"Do you want to see Jamie?" I asked, trying to get some kind of reaction from her.

She nearly frowned. "Who's Jamie?"

I shook my head, forgetting for a second that I had named him. "Your baby. Your son. I called him Jamie."

Tori looked down at the floor for a second. "I'm going to prison aren't I?"

I shrugged. "Probably, what you've done with your life kinda deserves it."

She looked back out the window. "I guess so."

We stayed silent. I don't really know what I was expecting. Her to burst into tears and beg for my forgiveness? That might have given me some satisfaction but it sure wouldn't have made me feel any better in the long run. Her to be dragged kicking and screaming into prison for the rest of her life? Not so great either. I didn't want her to take Jamie, I didn't want her to be in my life for much longer, but she was my sister.

"I'm going to go." I said quietly and got to my feet.

She didn't say anything.

"Here's my number, call me if you want to talk." I tucked a slip of paper under a table lamp and shouldered my bag. I don't know why I gave it to her. I guess I just wanted her to know that, while she had been a bitch, I couldn't just leave her to live out her days in prison without there being someone who had known her before all this shit happened.

I patted her cold shoulder and left quickly, shutting the door behind me.

Uriel stood and looked at me worriedly. "You ok?"

I felt the tears coming. I just shook my head and he folded me into his arms as they spilt over my cheeks.

"She's my sister!" I sobbed into his shirt. "She's a total bitch but she's still my sister and there's something wrong with her."

I felt Jamie grab at a strand of hair as he was propped next to me in Uriel's arms. He murmured soothing things and rocked me, waiting for the tears to stop.

"I really, really want to leave." I sighed, drying my face and breathing deeply. "But I know I'll always have her on the back of my mind, wondering if she's ok. Do you know what the prisons in South Africa are like?"

Uriel shook his head and we walked slowly down the corridor with his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, they're shit. And she's going to be there for the rest of her life." I said, partly to myself. "That's it. There's nothing more I can do, only sit back and raise her kid."

He kissed my head. "Hey, I'm here too remember? I'll always be there to help."

I breathed deeply and smiled up at him. "I know, thank you."

We left the hospital and turned right down the busy streets. "Well, I think we make a really good family. And we're about to go and confirm that now." He said, grinned and opening the car door for me. "We're just in time for the church."

I laughed and bounced Jamie on my lap as we drove to the church close to Uriel's apartment. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. Go and see your brother in law get life imprisonment, visit your deranged sister in hospital, get married, move to a different country. All in a day's work. To be fair, everything I owned fitted into a hold all slung onto the back seat. I'd stolen some of the clothes from the boat along with the stuff provided for Jamie and that made up the bulk of my packing. Uriel had a few bags he was sending back to America later, but one of those was full of guns that the Savant Net were reacquiring from Rio, who was, naturally, extremely pissed about it.

The church was a pretty little building in the shadow of a massive car workshop. It was painted yellow inside and out, thank God, I now had paranoia of the colour white. There were red tiles on the roof and Jessie and Rio were waiting for us out side.

Jessie took Jamie from me and I had to duck to avoid crashing into a massive hat perched on her frizzy blonde mane. It was a frayed green top hat with a pink ribbon wrapped around it and peacock feathers sticking out of side. "Jessie, what is that?"

She looked slightly offended. "It's the hat from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. You know, the Mad Hatter's one?"

I nodded, "Right, ok."

Rio laughed and tucked some hair under her own scary looking Burton-esque bonnet. Her All Time Low tattoo flashed. "We just had to buy one. It's a DNA thing."

Uriel rolled his eyes and pulled on a jacket from the back seat.

"You didn't have to dress up." I said, feeling comfortable in my jeans and rust red top. I'd even spiced it up slightly by adding a long gold necklace taken from the _Juliette_.

Uriel shrugged. "Our relationship has gone against pretty nearly every rule in the book, not that I mind, but I feel a dire need to at least wear a jacket to my wedding."

I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. "You ready?"

He smiled down at me. "Yeah, let's go get married."

* * *

**Good?**

**Please review, you're all so good at it!**

**Next one probably next weekend but i will try and surprise you with a mid week update if i can.**

**See you next time fellow Stirlingers!**

**XX**


	34. That Crowded Bed

**Hi Guys!**

**I know, an update mid week, arent you lucky.**

**I just really wanted to finish this damn story. And this is the last chapter.**

**RANDOMfreakyCRAZYmeeeee - i love you to bits, that was one of the best reviews i have ever read in my entire life. I love you.**

**SkyHigh236 - you too sister/brother, i love you as well. That review made me smile for hours.**

**I hope you like this chapter, its short but i love it.**

**And, just clearing some stuff up, the rest of the Benedicts didnt know about Sarah until she came home to America, after the wedding. They knew nothing. Just picture Karla's face!**

* * *

5 years later

A light poke in my back woke me gently long after I'd gone to bed. I stretched and rolled over, checking to see if Uriel was awake. He was sleeping soundly next to me, his arms wrapped around our daughters, Lucy and Kara, who had never slept well in their own room. The poke had come from my other side. I turned and saw Jamie, a little robust boy now, with fluffy black hair that matched Tori's and the piercing blue eyes that she had. But he acted like Uriel, it was uncanny, the resemblance. I guess he knew who his father was.

"Jamie? What's wrong?" I reached out and cupped his face. He looked confused and tired but happy in a way.

"Sarah, do you talk to Urie in your head?" He asked, touching his own.

I nodded. "Yes, we can all do that to other Savants. You've done it before, haven't you? You've done it with me and Urie, and Grandma Karla and Grampy Saul. I know you have."

He nodded. "But it didn't feel strange with you."

I frowned. "Strange?"

He looked down at his small hands. "Gail came over after bedtime."

I sat up, startling Uriel awake, he immediately checked to see if the girls had woken up as well.

"Does Uncle Yves and Auntie Phee know?" I said, worried that their unpredictable, grab-life-and-hold-on, flyaway daughter Gail had run away to stay here without telling her parents. She was a handful and a half, that's for sure I was scared to see what she would be like at seventeen. Her being five was enough.

Jamie nodded. "I told them."

I smiled. "Well done, they could have been worried otherwise."

Uriel slid his arm from under Lucy's tiny head and leant up on his elbow, looking concerned.

Jamie tugged at his hair. "But I talked to Gail in my head and it felt strange."

I sat up properly and stroked his head. "How strange?"

"Well, now I can lift heavy things with my mind, not just pencils, and all the colours are brighter and I can hear really really quiet things. She said she feels different too. Do you feel like that when you talk to people?"

I looked over at Uriel, noticing his eyes were massive and full of astonishment without his glasses. "Only when I talk to Uriel."

Jamie looked up at me. "Does that mean I'm going to marry Gail?"

I felt the tears in my eyes. "Do you want to?"

He nodded. "She's funny and pretty and really good at football."

Uriel's mouth was hanging open. "He found her?"

I nodded feverishly, "It's Gail!"

He laughed quietly. "Who'd have thought it. So early too, they have all their lives together."

I looked back at Jamie, small and childlike in his Spiderman pyjamas. "Has Gail gone home?"

He nodded. "Uncle Yves drove here to pick her up, but he didn't want to wake you up."

I held the duvet up and Jamie climbed in underneath. "So, Gail's my soulfinder?" he asked, slotting himself between me and sleeping Kara. I tucked the duvet around my three children and wrapped and arm around him.

"Yes Jamie, I think she is."

He settled down and I soon felt his breath on my arm as he snuggled down and fell asleep. Lucy shifted and stuck her tiny thumb in her mouth. Really, at four years old she was too old to be doing that but I couldn't bring myself to remove it. Kara was frowning, looking serious and rather like the picture of Aristotle on the book next to Uriel's side of the bed. Every three year old has their own strife's, I guess. I stroked a strand of her black hair, like Uriel's away from her eyes and untangled Lucy's teddy from the girls' grip.

I looked over the small sleeping bodies between me and my husband, and caught Uriel's eye. He'd been watching my reaction and now he smiled lovingly at me.

"Proud?" he asked, whispering loud enough for mw to hear but quiet enough not to wake any one.

I nodded. "Our baby isn't going to have to search and possibly not find the love of his life. She'll be right there for ever. Loving each other will be a natural thing for them."

He nodded and twined our fingers together. "Mum will be in tears."

My laugh came out as a forced breath through my nose. "Your mum is always in tears."

Uriel squeezed my hand and we closed our eyes. "Mission accomplished I guess." He said after a while.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah, and the reward is the rest of our lives."

He chuckled. "Well, we might have to get on with it. I have work in the morning and chatting about our son's love life will take up the next thirteen years."

"Good night my handsome husband." I said, already falling into sleep.

"Good night my beautiful wife." He said back.

And we dropped off to sleep in that small crowded bed, with our children between us, and the rest of our lives to go.

* * *

**Done!**

**Over, finished, kaput, finito, complete!**

**Yay!**

**This story has been up and down. Thank you to every one who stayed with me through the breakdowns and meltdowns and shit. It was intense. Im sorry about the hold ups and cock ups.**

**This is dedicated to YOU reader.**

**Thank you to all of my followers:**

** -BBWotter-CatofFire CrazieCookie-Frejaska-GenGenReeves-ItsALondonThing -JessRachel-Jozina-LittleEvilMe- Liv-Love-Work-Play-READ-MistBlade8-Mrs Becky Salvatore-Nic7C-OMGIluvreading-RANDOMfreakyCRAZYme eeee-SkyHigh236-SlimSwiftHZ-Tricksie9-WalkingStars -X'Georgia'X-XMusicMinefieldX-Aleloujah-Butterflyl ion14-Coco227-Kitty0017-Knifegirl01-Lolls4-Lottieb ee-Lovepercabethalways-The-compulsive-tea-drinker- xNPanache-xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx**

**And all my favouriters:**

**BBWotter-Charlie 497-GenGenReeves-JessRachel-OMGiluvreading-RANDOMf reakyCRAZYmeeeee-SlimSwiftHZ-SunWillRise2340-Sunee tster-Tricksie9-XMusicMinefieldX-Gnumsebum-Kitty00 17-Knifegirl01-Lottiebee-Lovepercabethalways-Saraf ine-ecleips-Sevenofdiamonds7-The-compulsive-tea-dr inker-xNPanache**

**I love you all to bits.**

**Now, the next story i am doing is a mash up of Finding Sky and Pride And Prejudice. It is the story of Izzy Benedict, Will and Kate's baby girl who you met in the last couple of chapters of Helping Kate. That wont be up for a while as i havent finished planning it yet and i need to finish my Wattpad story before i do anything. but i will get going on it asap.**

**I love you all, seriously, if i could marry you i would but im too young and my parents wouldnt approve of me being a polygamist.**

**See you soon fellow Stirlingers.**

**Bye!**

**p.s. you know that review box below? Yeah, you know what im about to say.**


End file.
